


LUCIFER

by Eka_Kuchiki



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brothership, Fanfiction, Mystery, Other, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eka_Kuchiki/pseuds/Eka_Kuchiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—ia bunuh diri demi menyelamatkan satu nyawa.<br/>(Apakah tindakannya benar?)<br/>.<br/>.<br/>‘Kyuhyun terputus dari pengaruh Heechul-hyung? Berarti...’<br/>“—dia sudah mati.”<br/>.<br/>.<br/>“...Karena dia telah menyelamatkanku dari maut sebelas tahun yang lalu, maka aku rela mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuknya!”<br/>.<br/>.<br/>(Kebenaran akan selalu menang)<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Lucifer chapter 11 (finally) is updated! XD Warning inside. DLDR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kehidupan pergi, kematian menyambut, maut menggandengmu  
> Bersamaan dengan bau anyir dan merah pekat yang melumuri tubuhmu  
> .  
> .
> 
> A Super Junior fanfiction with WonKyu couple. Incest!WonKyu. Warning inside. DLDR

_Kehidupan pergi, kematian menyambut, maut menggandengmu_

_Bersamaan dengan bau anyir dan merah pekat yang melumuri tubuhmu_

**.**

** [A WonKyu Fic] **

**.**

**[1]**

Wajah-wajah di ruang aula makin menegang. Suasana hening mencekam saat pemimpin rapat itu menatap mereka semua dengan mata merah nyalang meradang. Bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan sebuah titah. 

“ **Putra bungsu** keluarga bangsawan **Choi** adalah **titisan iblis** ,”

_“—bunuh dia.”_

**.**

**  [Angst and Supernatural Genres] **

**.**

**[2]**

“Bakar! **Bakar rumahnya**!”

“Dimana anak **terkutuk** itu?”

“Itu—dia dibawa pergi oleh pemuda penunggang kuda hitam itu!” Satu telunjuk mengarah ke sekelabat bayangan yang telah lenyap ditelan gelapnya hutan.

 “Kejar dia!”

_“Jangan sampai lolos!”_

**.**

** [Shounen-ai and Incest] **

**.**

**[3]**

“ _Hyung_!”

Jeritan ketakutan keluar dari bibir seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah dirangkul erat oleh seorang remaja. Wajah tampan remaja itu tegang dan peluh membanjiri wajahnya. Tangan kirinya memegang tali kekang kuda, sementara tangan kanannya merangkul sang adik—yang berkali-kali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

_“Kenapa rumah kita dibakar? Kenapa mereka membakar_ appa _dan_ umma _?”_

“Tenang, Kyu,” Suara bas miliknya berusaha menghibur adiknya yang terus menjerit ketakutan. Tak lama kemudian,  ia merasakan tetesan air mata jatuh di lengan kanannya. Oh, andai saja keadaannya bukan seperti ini, tentu saja ia akan memeluk adiknya dan menghapus air matanya.

‘CRAT!’

Pedangnya kini mencabik leher penghalang jalan lima detik sebelum lehernya nyaris tertebas. Lengkingan sang adik terdengar disertai dengan derap lari kuda hitam yang menembus kegelapan.

**.**

** [AU—in 16 th Century] **

**.**

**[4]**

_‘Sial! Lawannya semakin bertambah!’_

Ia mengumpat dalam hati, menyesali nasib bahwa dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak padanya. Dengan tangan kanan yang menggenggam pedang, dan tangan kirinya memeluk erat sang adik, ia menjatuhkan dirinya dari  punggung kuda dan berguling ke arah semak. Dengan begitu, musuh tidak akan menemukan dirinya dan adiknya.

Belum sempat ia mengerang kesakitan akibat aksinya menjatuhkan diri, batang hidungnya diacungkan sebilah pedang yang siap untuk mencabik-cabik tubuhnya. Ia makin mempererat pelukannya, melindungi sang adik dari jamahan pedang.

“Serahkan anak itu, maka jiwamu akan selamat,” kata sang penodong pedang lengkap dengan seringai keji. Mata coklat gelap remaja itu menatap tajam musuhnya, tersenyum sinis dan mantap untuk menjawab.

“Tidak akan kuserahkan Kyuhyun padamu!”

_‘CRASH!’_

**.**

** [Dedicated for all WonKyu Shipper] **

**.**

**[5]**

“Bagaimana kalau aku mengambil jiwamu yang setengah lagi? Itulah syaratnya—“

_“—kalau kau ingin kakakmu hidup kembali.”_

**#**

**Super Junior are not mine, but Gods and themselves**

**LUCIFER by Eka Kuchiki**

**#**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to: Lucifer—SHINee + Take Me Away—Globus  
> Eka’s Note: Yeah, makin ketauan aja kalau saya Wonkyu shipper... XD  
> Ini baru prolog. Permintaan dari anak Ffn yang nagih minta fic Wonkyu. Semoga saja tidak mengganggu update-an VOICE... (Tebar laporan)  
> Oke, cukup sekian bacotnya.  
> Comment? ^_^


	2. A Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimpi buruk itu terus menghantuinya dan mengintainya di setiap tidur malamnya... /"Hyung!"/“Tidak akan kuserahkan Kyuhyun kepadamu!”/ A Wonkyu fanficion with Super Junior members. Incest!Wonkyu. Warning inside. DLDR.

_When you stand up, I will stand up._

 _I’ll become your follower, even you are not a human—_

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

 **Members of Super Junior (especially Siwon and Kyuhyun) are not mine, but Gods and themselves**

 **LUCIFER by Eka Kuchiki**

 **Warning: AU—setting di abad ke-16, Incest, OOC, alur mundur maju, (paragraf miring adalah flashback mimpi Siwon) typo, dan tentu saja... shonen-ai/BL/Yaoi/gay.**

 **#**

.

.

 **(Bayangannya dalam alam mimpi seperti kaset tua, selalu berputar pada lirik yang sama)**

Hutan yang gelap, lengkap dengan latar pepohonan yang tinggi besar, jalan berkelok, dan suara-suara burung hantu dengan serigala—yang sekilas terdengar bersahutan. Bulan purnama bulat sempurna di langit yang hitam legam tanpa kerlip bintang.

 **(Itulah latar yang selalu menghinggapi dalam mimpinya)**

Dia selalu dalam keadaan menaiki punggung kuda hitam. Tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak karena terperangkap dalam dekapan lengan kiri yang kokoh. Ia tak bisa melawan—dan tak mau melawan—dekapan itu. Takut adalah suasana yang paling pas untuknya karena ia terus menerus bertanya kepada seseorang yang mendekapnya. Sayangnya, ia tidak tahu siapa yang tengah mendekapnya. Tetapi ia memanggilnya,

 **_“Hyung!”_ **

...lengkap dengan suara-suara teriakan seram yang membuatnya semakin takut, membuatnya semakin ingin memejamkan mata dan berteriak “Takut!”. Ia selalu meneriakkan pertanyaan yang sama kepada pemuda itu,

 _“Kenapa rumah kita dibakar? Kenapa mereka membakar_ appa _dan_ umma _?”_

Sampai matanya basah oleh air mata dan—

 _“Tenang, Kyu.”_

—suara bariton milik pendekapnya itu membuatnya kehilangan sedikit rasa ketakutan.

 **(Itulah keadaan yang selalu ditemuinya dalam mimpi)**

Dia adalah pihak lemah. Ia hanya melihat sekelabat bayangan dan akhirnya bayangan tersebut tertebas pedang lalu cairan merah berbau anyir muncrat ke keningnya. Dirinya makin tidak mengerti dengan situasi ketika merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk erat dan akhirnya terjatuh dari punggung kuda dan—

 _‘BRUK!’_

—menghantam tanah.  Tapi dirinya sama sekali tidak merasa kesakitan. Tubuhnya dilindungi oleh lengan kokoh. Dari dekat, ia bisa merasakan detak jantung orang yang tengah memeluknya. Begitu kencang, begitu cepat, dan disertai dengan deru napas kencang yang menerpa rambutnya.

 “Dimana anak itu?”

 “Dia menghilang, Tuan!”

Samar-samar ia mendengar dua suara berat saling bersahutan. Dan pada akhirnya mereka berteriak memecah keheningan, membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Firasatnya mulai tidak enak dengan kedua orang asing yang (sepertinya) mencari buronan.

 “Kita harus mendapatkan anak itu segera! Dan kita harus bergegas,”

 _“—membunuh anak itu!”_

...lalu kemudian ia baru menyadari bahwa buronan sebenarnya adalah dirinya sendiri.

 **(Dirinya selalu berada dalam ketakutan dan rasa gelisah)**

Ketenangan hilang seketika, berganti dengan ketegangan yang semakin memuncak. Kelereng hitamnya melihat ujung bilah pedang yang terhunus di atas kepalanya. Yang menjadi korban todongan adalah _Hyung_ -nya yang sedari tadi mendekap dirinya, menjadi tumbal untuknya. Ia hanya bisa menjerit ketakutan.

“Serahkan anak itu, maka jiwamu akan selamat,” kata sang penodong pedang lengkap dengan seringai keji—yang terlalu menyeramkan bagi dirinya. Ia tidak tahu reaksi apa yang ditunjukkan oleh pelindungnya, tetapi ia seperti tahu bahwa pelindungnya yang gagah berani itu mantap untuk menjawab,

“Tidak akan kuserahkan Kyuhyun padamu!”

 _‘CRASH!’_

Kini merah darah membaluti pakaiannya dan rambut coklatnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, semua yang ia lihat hanya kegelapan dan—

 _“CHO KYUHYUN!”_

—kembali ke dunia nyata.

 **.**

 **.**

“Kau bermimpi buruk lagi, ya?”

Suara lembut tapi bernada khawatir itu membuat pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu terpaksa menganggukkan kepalanya. Pemuda berwajah cantik didepannya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mengeliat gelisah dalam tidurnya setelah akhirnya bangun dengan piyama basah kuyup oleh keringat.

“Kau selalu bermimpi buruk akhir-akhir ini. Apa kau punya masalah?”

“Aku tidak punya masalah, Teuki- _hyung_.”

“Kalau begitu, cepat mandi dan sarapan. Aku takut kalau Donghae dan Eunhyuk akan menghabiskan sarapanmu dan—”

Mendengar kata ‘sarapan’,  pemuda berambut coklat tua langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Mata hitamnya sempat melirik sebal ke arah Leeteuk yang tengah tertawa melihat ekspresinya. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat bahwa Leeteuk adalah kakak kesayangannya, mungkin ia sudah melempari wajah kakaknya itu dengan bantal.

 Ah, masa bodo dengan Leeteuk dan tawanya yang terdengar menyebalkan itu. Ia harus mandi, cepat-cepat sarapan dan pergi ke suatu tempat. Dan yang harus ia pastikan bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu mengenai rencananya kali ini.

Ya, suatu tempat yang harus diselidiki olehnya. **Sendirian.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang sama, cuaca cerah, udara masih dingin serta embun yang belum menguap seharusnya menjadi pagi yang menyenangkan dan membawa _mood_ baik. _Seharusnya_.

Tapi tidak untuk pemuda yang sedang duduk di teras _manor_ -nya. Wajah tampannya kusut, tubuh tegapnya tidak menunjukkan aura bugar dan tidak nampak baik.  Ia terlihat galau karena tengah membayangkan serangkaian mimpi yang baru saja membangunkannya sejam yang lalu.

 **.**

 _Mimpi itu. Dimana ia mengendalikan tali kekang kuda hitam di tangan kiri sambil mengapit seorang bocah yang terus menerus menangis ketakutan. Sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam sebilah pedang berkilat sisinya namun berlumuran darah pada ujungnya._

 _Mimpi itu. Dimana ia bisa mendengar teriakan orang yang terdengar mirip dengan raungan serigala. Tangannya masih melindungi bocah yang terus menerus bertanya tentang orangtua mereka. Ia tak tahu sepenting apa bocah yang tengah didekapnya, tetapi ia meyakini bahwa dia adalah satu-satunya harta yang dimiliki oleh keluarga bangsawan Choi—_

 _—Choi Kyuhyun._

 _Mimpi itu adalah masa lalunya. Ya, ia tahu jelas. Kedua orangtuanya disulut kobaran api di depan matanya. Dia dan adiknya beserta beberapa pengawalnya berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri dengan berpacu di atas punggung kuda. Bahkan dirinya tidak mampu menoleh ke belakang, karena tidak mampu melihat jasad orangtuanya yang sudah menjadi abu..._

 _...dan adiknya yang tidak tahu apa-apa kini telah menjadi buronan._

 _Dirinya dengan gagah berani mengendalikan lari sang kuda agar lari kencang, tak terkejar oleh para penjagal di belakang. Secepat angin, ia tetap berlari meskipun ia yakin bahwa para pengawalnya semakin sedikit karena mata pedang telah menjatuhkan mereka._

 _Setelah berhasil menebas satu penjagal, kini dirinya yang dijagal. Mata pedang ditodongkan di depan batang hidungnya, dekat dengan leher. Ia mengeratkan dekapannya unuk melindungi sang adik—_

 _—harta satu-satunya keluarga bangsawan Choi._

 _Seringai keji itu membuatnya muak. Penjagal sialan itu memintanya untuk menyerahkan Kyuhyun?_

 _“Tidak akan kuserahkan Kyuhyun kepadamu!”_

‘CRASH!’

 _Mata pedang mengiris urat lehernya dan memutusnya dengan rasa sakit yang terus menghujam. Rasa kematian yang terus membayangi dirinya dengan sensasi sakit yang tak tertahankan di leher..._

 **—dan membangunkan dirinya dari mimpi buruk.**

 **.**

“...apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Choi Siwon?”

Pemuda itu tersentak. Panggilan itu membangunkan dirinya dari khayalan. Mata coklat gelapnya mengarah ke satu objek yang tengah menggelengkan kepala kepadanya dan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Satu pengganggu yang memotong khayalannya itu

“Bukan urusanmu, Kim Kibum.” jawabnya datar. Ia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang bagus untuk berdebat.

“Jelas itu urusanku,” Pemuda yang dipanggil Kim Kibum itu masih tetap dengan wajah _stoic_ -nya. “kau terlihat aneh belakangan ini. Sering melamun, tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, tidak memperhatikan orang berbicara, dan—”

“Aku hanya sedang banyak urusan,” potong Siwon dengan nada dingin. “dan aku tidak ingin kau ikut campur.”

“Urusan apa? Memikirkan adikmu yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya sampai sekarang?”

 _Skakmat._

Siwon terdiam sesaat. Otaknya mencoba mencari sanggahan untuk pemuda dingin itu, tetapi sang otak yang buntu nampaknya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Sial.

“...sudahlah, Kibum. Jangan kau ganggu dia.”

Siwon menghela napas lega, berbanding terbalik dengan Kibum yang memberikan pandangan membunuhnya. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu  bersyukur sekaligus mengucapkan terima kasih di dalam hati untuk orang yang baru saja datang itu. Setidaknya itu menghentikan niat Kibum untuk menanyakan kembali masa lalunya.

“Aku tidak mengganggunya, Hyung!” protes Kibum yang tidak terima dianggap sebagai pengganggu.  “Justru aku mau membantunya.”

“Cara membantumu yang salah! Harusnya—“ Kim Heechul—nama pemuda yang baru saja datang—tiba-tiba menghentikan belaannya terhadap Siwon dan menatap pemuda bermarga Choi itu dengan tatapan tajam miliknya. Ia melihat postur tubuh Siwon yang terlihat kurus, lingkar hitam di bawah mata, dan rambut hitam yang tak tersisir rapi.

“Aish! Kau ini makin hari makin terlihat seperti orang depresi. Apa komentar orangtuamu di alam sana kalau tahu bahwa kau—putra keluarga bangsawan Choi—nyaris gila hanya karena memikirkan adiknya yang sudah mati?”

Sepertinya tambah lagi satu perusuh. Siwon hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun berlari sambil sesekali menoleh ke arah belakang. Jangan sampai ada seorang pun yang tahu tentang rencananya. **Satu orang pun**.

Ia penasaran dengan sang mimpi yang terus menerus menampilkan latar hutan yang sama. Otaknya yang cerdas tahu bahwa latar hutan itu adalah suasana malam di hutan sebuah daerah di Neunggok, tak jauh dari panti asuhan tempat ia tinggal sekarang.

Kyuhyun mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah, mengatur debar jantungnya yang masih berdetak cepat dengan menghirup oksigen. Posisinya kini menunduk menatap tanah, dan membiarkan tetesan keringat jatuh membasahi sebagian kecil rumput yang ia pijaki.

Mata hitamnya yang tadi mengarah ke tanah kini menatap ke depan. Mata hitamnya membelalak sempurna saat melihat satu sosok berjubah hitam dengan wajah tertutup topeng hitam. Hanya mata merahnya yang nyalang menusuk yang kini menatap balik matanya. Dengan suara keras,  Kyuhyun bertanya pada sosok misterius itu,

 _“Siapa kau?”_

 **.**

 **.**

 _—or a Lucifer. The King of Darkness..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **[To Be Continued]**

 **.**

 **.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eka’s Note: Bentar, saya mau teriak dulu.  
> KENAPA YANG KELUAR MALAH SIBUMCHUL? *dikeroyok* MANA WONKYU? #jambakrambut #stressendiri  
> Maafkan saya! (nunduk-nunduk) Pokoknya saya janji Kyuhyun sama Siwon harus ketemuan di chap depan! Gak mau tau! #frustasisendiri  
> Mian, kali ini chapternya baru sedikit dan baru ngapdet. Saya masih mabok sama laporan spektro, mabok makalah, dan mabok kuis Fisika Modern. #curhat *dilempar panci*  
> Oke, akhir kata...  
> ...comment? ^_^


	3. Who am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Siapa kau?"  
> “Nanti malam kau akan mengetahui janjimu.”  
> .  
> (Bayangan sepuluh tahun menyelimuti mereka berdua)  
> .  
> “Siapa aku sebenarnya?”  
> “Kedua orang tuamu itu...”  
> .  
> “...bukan orang tua kandungmu.”  
> .  
> .  
> A Super Junior Fanfiction with WonKyu couple! Incest!WonKyu. Warning inside. DLDR. Chapter 3 is updated!

_Let’s play our memory and let the nightmare sing—_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Members of Super Junior (especially Siwon and Kyuhyun) are not mine, but Gods and themselves**

 **LUCIFER by Eka Kuchiki**

 **Warning: AU—setting di abad ke-16, Incest, OOC, alur mundur maju, typo, dan shonen-ai. Usia Kyuhyun: 18 tahun, usia Siwon: 24 tahun. Tulisan di dalam kurung italic bold itu merupakan pemikiran sumbang Kyuhyun dan Siwon.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _“Siapa kau?”_

Sosok berjubah hitam dengan wajah tertutup topeng hitam itu menyeringai. Mata merahnya semakin menajam, membuat bulu kuduk Kyuhyun berdiri.

“Ternyata kau sudah lupa padaku,” seringai itu berubah menjadi senyum sinis. Senyum sinis itu membuat Kyuhyun menjadi muak. “Memang seharusnya begitu.”

“Ya! Pertanyaanku belum dijawab! Sebenarnya kau—”

Mata merah yang menatapnya itu berubah menjadi hitam. Tiba-tiba di dalam pikiran Kyuhyun seperti ada yang berbisik. Suara kelam yang terkadang muncul di dalam mimpinya.

 **_(“Bagaimana kalau aku mengambil jiwamu yang setengah lagi? Itulah syaratnya—“_ **

**_“—kalau kau ingin kakakmu hidup kembali.”)_ **

“Kau pasti sudah tahu siapa aku,” Sosok itu makin melebarkan senyumnya. “dan kedatanganku di sini untuk menagih janji.”

Kata-kata dari mulut sosok aneh itu membuat Kyuhyun naik darah.  Nampaknya ia sudah kehilangan kesabaran, sehingga kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya berupa teriakan.

“Menagih janji apa? Dasar orang an— _Ya_! Kau mau kemana?”

Orang berjubah hitam itu berbalik badan dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Sayap hitamnya mengembang sempurna dari balik jubah hitamnya—

“Nanti malam kau akan mengetahui janjimu,”

 _“...Choi Kyuhyun.”_

—dan di saat itulah tubuh Kyuhyun ambruk mencium tanah.

 **.**

 **.**

“Oke, Siwonnie. Jangan mendiforsir dirimu dengan banyak pikiran,” kata Heechul dengan nada bicara yang mulai melunak. “Aku tidak mau sahabatku jadi orang gila sebelum waktunya.”

Siwon dan Kibum melemparkan pandangan tajam saat Heechul mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu. Tapi arti pandangan mereka berbeda. Tatapan Siwon berarti:   _Apa yang kau maksud dengan ‘menjadi orang gila sebelum waktunya’?_  Sementara tatapan Kibum mengandung arti:   _Dia hampir gila karena omonganmu. Berhenti mengatakan itu!_

“Siwonnie, terima saja kenyataan kalau adikmu memang sudah—“

“Kalau dia memang sudah mati—

 _—kenapa jasadnya tidak ada?”_

“Tapi tidak ada kabar tentang adikmu bahkan sampai sepuluh tahun berlalu,” Mulailah nada sinis itu keluar dari bibir Heechul. “Apa itu bisa dikatakan masih hidup?”

Siwon nampak terhenyak mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Heechul. Terlalu menohok, membuatnya benar-benar terbangun dari rangkaian mimpi.

 _Rangkaian mimpi masa lalunya saat inisiden itu terjadi._

Melihat ekspresi Siwon—yang nampak syok, Kibum berinisiatif mengelus punggung pemuda bermarga Choi itu. Diikuti dengan Heechul yang mendekatinya lalu merangkul Siwon untuk mengurangi rasa berdosanya. Mereka berdua tahu bahwa kondisi psikis Siwon semakin memburuk setelah ia kehilangan pamannya.

Siwon sudah sebatang kara, tanpa keluarga. Walaupun harta kekayaan keluarga Choi selamat, tetapi keluarganya sudah musnah dilalap api. Satu-satunya keturunan bangsawan Choi yang masih hidup selain dirinya dalam insiden sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu adalah pamannya. Sementara pamannya—sanak keluarga satu-satunya—baru saja dipanggil Tuhan karena sakit keras sebulan yang lalu. Dari semua keturunan bangsawan Choi—

 _—hanya Kyuhyun yang tidak diketahui apakah ia masih hidup atau tidak._

Apakah ia salah karena mengharapkan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja?

 **.**

Setelah meladeni kedua sahabatnya—yang cenderung overproktetif dan berakhir dengan membuat dirinya semakin _bad mood_ —selama dua jam, Siwon akhirnya bisa menghirup udara bebas kesendiriannya. Heechul dan Kibum—yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara sendiri—berusaha mengingatkannya agar tidak tenggelam dalam kesedihan.

 **_(Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Siwon seharusnya sudah menyusul kedua orang tua dengan leher yang nyaris putus. Namun, sekelabat hitam merajut lehernya yang nyaris terputus kembali dalam posisi semula. Kekuatan magis aneh itu membuat ruhnya yang meninggalkan tubuh kembali dalam raganya._ **

**_Saat ia terbangun dari kematian, Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada dalam dekapannya. Raga adik tersayangnya menghilang tanpa bekas.)_ **

Satu pertanyaan Siwon mendesis dari bibirnya. Pertanyaan retoris yang tidak ia ketahui jawabannya.

 _“Apa kau benar-benar sudah mati, Kyuhyun-ah?”_

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Kini tubuhnya berada di atas kasurnya dan—

—tunggu. Sejak kapan ia berada di atas kasur?

“Ya! Kyu! Kau jangan tidur-tiduran saja!”

Suara berisik ini jelas milik Lee Donghae. Saudara di panti asuhannya itu memang selalu datang mengganggu di saat yang tidak tepat.

“Aish, Hyung! Pelankan suaramu!” bentak Kyuhyun lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Padahal sendirinya juga berteriak. Kini mereka berdua saling melempar pandangan membunuh.

 _“Kalian berdua berhenti berteriak.”_

Suara lembut namun tegas itu menginterupsi adu mulut itu. Donghae menoleh ke belakang dengan takut-takut.  Ada Leeteuk yang tengah melipat tangan di depan dada.

“Hae, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu di kebun. Masih ada sayur yang harus kau tanam.”

Donghae memajukan bibirnya—tanda protes kepada Leeteuk. Lalu ia keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun menuju ke kebun di belakang rumah panti asuhan mereka.

“Sementara tugasmu, Kyu,” Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun yang bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. “Kau harus pergi berbelanja.”

Baru saja Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya untuk protes, Leeteuk sudah menginterupsinya. “Dan jangan protes jika kau ingin mendapat jatah makan untuk hari ini.”

Kyuhyun memasang wajah cemberutnya ketika Leeteuk menjelaskan apa saja yang harus dibelinya.  Kejadian aneh tadi pagi menguap begitu saja dalam pikirannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana di pasar pusat Neunggok tidak terlalu ramai. Di seberang jalan sana, seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat mengomel dan sedang merapalkan umpatan. Masa bodo dengan beberapa ibu-ibu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, ia tak peduli.

“Teuki- _hyung_ menyebalkan!” umpatnya pelan. “Harusnya bukan giliranku yang ke pasar sekarang!”

 _‘Awas saja kalau Fishy itu mangkir dari tugasnya lagi,’_ Kali ini Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati untuk seseorang yang akan menjadi ajang balas dendamnya. _‘tak ada ampun untuknya!’_

Sinar matahari di siang hari menyengat kulit pucat Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan dengan sedikit menunduk untuk menghindari sengatan matahari ke wajahnya.  Ia terus berjalan dengan wajah menunduk dan—

 _‘BRUK!’_

—tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan seorang bertubuh tinggi tegap. Ia menjadi pihak yang jatuh terduduk karena tubuhnya kalah besar. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok penabraknya dengan jubah coklat tua yang menutupi bagian tubuhnya—lengkap dengan tudung kepalanya yang menutupi kepalanya—tengah mengulurkan tangannya.

“ _Mianhae_ ,” kata pemuda itu sambil membantu Kyuhyun untuk berdiri. “Kau tidak apa-apa?”

“Aku bisa bangun sendiri.”

Tangan Kyuhyun menepis tangan pemuda itu.  Ia berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang menempel pada pakaiannya. Matanya sengaja tidak menatap wajah pemuda itu, lagipula ia juga tidak bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu karena tertutupi dengan tudung yang dipakainya.

“Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu.”

Pemuda itu pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Pemuda asing yang aneh itu tidak tahu apa kalau dia telah membuang waktunya dua menit lebih?

—tunggu, dua menit?

Kyuhyun teringat bahwa ia harus bergegas membeli bahan makanan untuk makan malam. Ia tidak mau seorang Park Jungsoo yang bertitel ‘Angel without Wings’ itu berubah menjadi ‘Devil from Hell’.  Cukup dia saja yang menyandang gelar _devil_.

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan langkah terburu-buru, pemuda berjubah itu memasuki sebuah gang sempit. Ia menyingkap tudung jubah itu dari kepalanya. Kini wajah tampannya terlihat bercucuran keringat. Ia mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Beruntung orang-orang di pasar tadi tidak mengenali identitasnya sebagai bangsawan. Orang-orang di pasar pasti akan membungkuk hormat terus-terusan kepadanya—dan ia tidak menyukai penghormatan berlebihan itu.

Otaknya masih mengingat insiden tabrakannya dengan seorang pemuda berambut coklat gelap dan berkulit pucat. Ia memang tak sempat menatap bola mata pemuda itu, tetapi ia seperti merasakan bahwa ia pernah dekat dengan pemuda yang ditabraknya itu.

 _Kulit pucat itulah yang mengingatkan dirinya pada adiknya._

 

 **.**

 **.**

“Hari ini aneh sekali.”

Kyuhyun membuka sesi pembicaraannya dengan Leeteuk. Leeteuk mengerutkan dahinya mendengar kata pembuka curhat dari Kyuhyun.

“Tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda berjubah coklat. Aneh sekali. Padahal siang itu panas sekali.”

Leeteuk yang menyimak cerita dari Kyuhyun tadi hanya mengangguk pelan.  “Mungkin sekarang sedang tren pakaian berjubah?”

“Aish! Hyung, aku serius!” sungut Kyuhyun saat mendengar komentar jayus dari Leeteuk. Yang di protes hanya tertawa kecil. “Tapi ada yang aneh dari pemuda itu.”

“Apa hal anehnya, Kyu?”

Kyuhyun menghela napas, lalu menatap mata hitam Leeteuk.

 _“Kenapa aku seperti mengenal pemuda itu?”_

“Memang seperti apa pemuda itu?” tanya Leeteuk.

“Aku tidak melihat jelas wajahnya, tapi batinku seperti mengenalnya,” Mata hitam Kyuhyun masih menatap dalam-dalam mata Leeteuk. “ _Hyung_ , aku ingin bertanya padamu.”

 _“Siapa aku sebenarnya?”_

Leeteuk terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.  Sekelabat memori memenuhi otaknya untuk kembali kepada tujuh tahun yang lalu. Tuan Cho—ayah Kyuhyun—meninggal saat Kyuhyun berusia sepuluh tahun. Setahun kemudian, Nyonya Cho meninggal. Menjelang ajalnya, Nyonya Cho menitipkan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Pemuda berwajah cantik itu berdehem sekali, lalu menatap Kyuhyun—yang menunggu jawaban darinya.

 “Kedua orang tuamu itu...”

 _“...bukan orang tua kandungmu.”_

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya mendengar jawaban Leeteuk. Ia masih syok . “Kau tidak bohong kan, Hyung?”

Leeteuk menggeleng lemah sebagai jawabannya. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Leeteuk lalu menatap mata hitam dihadapannya dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

 _“Lalu sebenarnya... aku ini anak siapa?”_

“Maaf, Kyu. Aku tidak tahu,” Lagi-lagi Leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. “Kedua orangtua angkatmu juga tidak tahu siapa orangtua kandungmu. Kau ditemukan di depan pintu rumah keluarga Cho sepuluh tahun yang lalu dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri dan baju bersimbah darah. Lalu...”

 _‘Bruk!’_

“KYUHYUN-AH!”

Tubuh Kyuhyun jatuh ke pelukan Leeteuk. Pemuda itu panik. Ia menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun, tapi dahinya tidak panas. Dengan gelisah, pemuda itu memanggil kedua adiknya.

 “Donghae-ah! Eunhyuk-ah! Cepat kemari!”

Terdengar derap langkah lari dari arah kamar.  Kemudian dua pemuda yang dipanggil Leeteuk datang menghampiri kepala panti asuhan itu.

“Ada apa, _Hyung_?” tanya Donghae dan Eunhyuk hampir bersamaan. Kedua pemuda itu terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang tak sadarkan diri   “ _Omo_! Ada dengan Kyuhyun, _Hyung_?” jerit Donghae.

“Aku tidak tahu,” jawab Leeteuk sambil berusaha membopong ubuh Kyuhyun. “Hae, bantu aku mengangkatnya! Dan Hyukkie, ambil kompres di dapur!”

 _Pingsannya Kyuhyun sukses membuat suasana malam di panti asuhan menjadi berantakan._

 **.**

 **.**

Langit gelap tanpa bintang. Suara burung hantu bersahutan dengan lolongan serigala. Bulan purnama eksis dengan bentuk bulat sempurnanya.

Manor milik seorang bangsawan di daerah Seoul nampak gelap, tanpa adanya cahaya. Waktu tengah malam, dan semua lampu minyak dimatikan. Seorang pemuda berjalan ke arah kamarnya setelah memastikan tidak ada lampu yang menyala.

Di dalam kamar yang hanya diterangi cahaya bulan purnama, pemuda menanggalkan bajunya dan menggantinya dengan _hanbok_ untuk tidur. Saat ia berbalik ke belakang, sebilah pedang berkilat menebas lehernya secepat kedipan mata.

 _‘CRASH!’_

 _“AAARRRGGGHHHH!”_

 **.**

Ada darah menggenang di bawah kepala yang terpenggal. Satu nyawa terbunuh. Seseorang di atas jasad itu menyunggingkan seringai saat darah segar menetes perlahan dari ujung pedangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _—and find the key to know certainly._

 **.**

 **.**

 **[To be Continued]**

 **.**

 **.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyuhyun: “Sumpah, ini chapter cliffhanger-nya gaje sangat. Ka, lo sadar gak sih kalo fanfic lo selalu ngebingungin readers? Mana di sini gue dibikin pingsan mulu lagi!” *ngedumel*  
> Siwon: “Sebenarnya aku juga bingung mau protes apa, Ka. Cuma aku bingung, siapa yang di cliffhanger itu? Kenapa kau juga lupa ngasih tau kalau di prolog umurku dan Kyuhyun itu 14 dan 8 tahun, lalu di chapter sebelumnya dan selanjutnya kalau umurku dan Kyuhyun 24 dan 18 tahun? Kenapa banyak flashback absurd di dalamnya? Ke—”  
> Eka: *banting panci* “LO BERDUA BISA DIEM GAK SIH? Gue lagi stress sama UAS nih!” *jambak rambut*   
> Kyuhyun: “Ya ampun, ini anak kimia galau sangat... =___= Mana kewajiban elo ngejelasin ke readers kalau sebenarnya Siwon-hyung itu udah mati, cuma hidup kembali karena adanya perjanjian antara gue dengan makhluk bersayap hitam itu? Lagipula, gue ngadain perjanjian dengan makhluk gaje itu pas gue lagi sekarat! Habis itu, gue di situ hilang ingatan, tapi Siwon-hyung nggak! Gak profesional banget sih!” *naik darah*  
> Siwon: *sweatdrop* “Kyu, aku masih hidup... =___= “ *berpaling ke Eka* “Eka, kau harus banyak berdoa pada Tuhan, semoga na—“  
> Eka: “DIEM LO BERDUA! KALO GAK, GUE SERET LO BERDUA KE KUA!” *langsung fokus ke buku fismod dkk*  
> Kyuhyun: *cengo, ngelirik ke Siwon* “Siwon-hyung, KUA itu apa?”   
> Siwon: “Gak tau, Kyu. Tapi kayaknya kita harus cabut dari sini. Eka kayaknya lagi ‘dapet’.”   
> Kyuhyun: “Oke, readers! Karena yang bersangkutan sedang sibuk dengan UAS, jadi aku dan Siwon-hyung yang akan menutup sesi percakapan gaje ini.”   
> Siwon: *Tebar senyum ke readers* “Minta comment-nya, jebal?”


	4. Time is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kita tinggal menunggu momen yang tepat—”  
> ‘Krak.’ Bunyi bola kristal yang hancur dalam genggaman. Seringainya makin melebar.  
> “—dan bangsawan Choi akan tamat riwayatnya sebentar lagi.”  
> .  
> .  
> ‘Aku telah gagal menjaga adikku...’  
> Tangannya kini menggenggam kepala pedang, tapi tangannya refleks menarik diri dari pedang itu. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya...  
> ‘Apa aku masih pantas menyentuh pedang ini untuk kedua kalinya?’  
> .  
> .  
> ‘Aneh sekali...’  
> ‘Kenapa nama itu seperti tidak asing bagiku?’  
> .  
> .  
> ‘Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Kyu?’  
> .  
> .  
> “Karena pihak protagonis pasti akan menang dari pihak antagonis.”  
> .  
> .  
> A Suju fanfiction with WonKyu couple. Incest!Wonkyu Warning inside. DLDR. Chapter 4 is updated! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eka’s Headnote: Miaaannn~! (nunduk-nunduk) Saya habis diserang UAS dan baru selesai... Khusus untuk chapter ini, saya panjangkan jadi 3000 kata. Kebales kan sama hiatus dua minggu? #plak  
> Wokeh! Kita lanjut ke cerita!

_Time is coming._

 _Tick-tock-tick-tock—_

 _  
_

**.**

 **.**

 **Members of Super Junior are not mine, but Gods and themselves**

 **LUCIFER by Eka Kuchiki**

 **Warning: AU—setting di abad ke-16, Incest, OOC, OC—tapi buat jadi korban saja, alur maju—khusus untuk chapter ini, dan tentu saja... shonen-ai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 

Seorang pria duduk di atas bangku kehormatannya. Mata merahnya memandangi bola kristal yang tergeletak di atas meja dalam gelap gulitanya ruangan. Tangannya mengambil bola kristal sebesar bola golf itu, lalu memutarnya dalam genggaman tanpa minat.

Sampai seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi memasuki ruangannya, senyum tipis mulai tersungging di bibirnya. Senyumnya semakin melebar ketika pemuda tersebut berlutut di hadapannya untuk menyampaikan berita untuknya.

“Yang Mulia, semalam seorang bangsawan telah berhasil dibunuh oleh ‘Satan’.”

“Akhirnya dia telah sadar akan janjinya,” Senyum lebar tersungging di bibir sosok dengan wajah dilapisi topeng hitam. “Sudah sepuluh tahun aku menunggu saat-saat seperti ini.”

Pemuda di depannya hanya mengangguk. Sang pemimpin yang duduk di singggasana kemudian bertanya, “Kau tahu apa maksud dari rencanaku yang sebenarnya?”

“Hamba tidak mengetahuinya, Yang Mulia.” jawabnya jujur.

Bola kristal masih dimainkan di tangan. “Inilah balas dendam yang paling pas untuk bangsawan pangkat tertinggi tapi bermoral rendahan.”

“Kapan kita akan beraksi, Yang Mulia?”

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, sang pemimpin menyunggingkan seringai dan menggenggam bola kristal itu dengan kuat.

“Kita tinggal menunggu momen yang tepat—”

 _‘Krak.’_  Bunyi bola kristal yang hancur dalam genggaman. Seringainya makin melebar.

 _“—dan bangsawan Choi akan tamat riwayatnya sebentar lagi.”_

 _  
_

**.**

 **.**

 **  
**

Pagi hari, semua orang di Seoul gempar. Kabar duka sekaligus teror dari sebuah manor di Seoul mulai merebak ke beberapa desa di sekitar Seoul lewat perantara pedagang dan nelayan.  Setiap orang menyebarkan kabar duka itu dari mulut ke mulut dan ekspresi mereka seperti habis melihat setan. Kebanyakan dari mereka menyebarkan berita duka itu seperti ini:

“Tahukah kau? Bangsawan Jung Jingmo tewas terbunuh di kamarnya. Sadis sekali pembunuhnya! Darah sampai menggenang di lantai dan lehernya nyaris putus. Dan lebih sadisnya lagi...”

 _ “...jantungnya tidak ada!” _

 

 **.**

 **.**

 

Seorang pemuda bertubuh sedang berlari menuju ruang keluarga. Tak banyak bicara, ia mengetuk pintu sampai sahutan, “Masuk.” membuatnya bergegas membuka pintu. Ia melihat tuannya sedang bersandar di kursi sambil membaca selembar kertas surat. Sorot mata tuannya yang tajam membuatnya gugup dalam menyampaikan berita penting untuk diberitahu.

“Tu-tuan! Ada berita mengejutkan! Tuan Jung—“

“Aku sudah tahu, ” potong Siwon cepat. Ia bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya, kemudian mendekat ke arah pelayan itu. “dan aku akan menghadap Raja siang ini.”

“Baik, Tuan. Akan saya persiapkan kendaraan untuk ke istana,” jawab pelayan itu. “Ada lagi yang harus saya lakukan, Tuan?”

“Tidak ada,” jawab Siwon. Kepalanya terlihat menunduk sedikit, kemudian tegak dan menatap si pemuda. “Sebelum menghadap Raja, aku harus menunggu seseorang.”

Pelayan itu mengangguk mengerti melihat gestur tubuh tuannya. Ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit—meminta izin—kepada sang tuan muda untuk meninggalkan tempat.

 

 **.**

 

Satu jam dihabiskan Siwon hilir mudik sendirian di dalam ruangannya. Mata coklat gelapnya sedari tadi menatap satu benda yang terpajang di dinding. Benda itu tersarung rapi dengan balutan perunggu dan perak. Ia tak tahu apakah bilah benda yang terbuat dari baja putih itu telah rapuh dimakan usia, atau masih kokoh seperti fisiknya dahulu.

 _‘Sudah sepuluh tahun aku tidak menyentuh ini.’_

Sebilah pedang dielusnya dari kepala hingga ke bilahnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu memejamkan matanya. Sekelabat memori sepuluh tahun yang lalu sempat membuatnya ragu untuk mengambil dan menggenggam pedang itu. Memori itu seperti kaset rusak yang terus mengulangi lirik yang sama—

 **_(“Hyung!_ **

**_Aku takut!_ **

**_Kenapa rumah kita dibakar? Kenapa mereka membakar_ appa _dan_ um _—”)_**

 _‘Tok tok tok!’_

—dan ketukan pintu membuat kelopak mata Siwon kembali terbuka. Seorang pelayan wanita usia kepala tiga masuk ke dalam ruangan setelah ia mempersilakan masuk. Pelayan wanita itu membungkukkan badan, lalu memberitahukan sesuatu kepadanya.

“Tuan, tuan Lee mencari anda,” kata wanita itu. “Beliau telah menunggu di ruang tamu.”

“Bilang padanya, aku akan menemuinya sebentar lagi.”

“Baik, Tuan.”

Wanita itu berbalik badan menuju pintu setelah membungkuk hormat kepada tuannya. Suara helaan napas terdengar bersamaan dengan bunyi pintu ditutup. Setelah menghela napas sejenak, mata coklat gelap itu kembali mengarah pada pedang yang terpajang di dinding.

Pemuda tinggi itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya menatap nanar benda yang telah menjadi barang peninggalan bangsawan Choi atas insiden sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

 _‘Aku telah gagal menjaga adikku...’_

Tangannya kini menggenggam kepala pedang, tapi tangannya refleks menarik diri dari pedang itu. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya...

 _‘Apa aku masih pantas menyentuh pedang ini untuk kedua kalinya?’_

...sampai ia teringat dengan pesan pelayan wanita tadi—mengenai bangsawan Lee, ia menguatkan diri untuk menggenggam pedang itu sambil membuang rasa bersalahnya.

 

 **.**

 **.**

 

Kyuhyun terbangun dengan raut wajah ditekuk dan tangan menutup telinga. Suara-suara berisik di luar kamarnya lebih efektif membangunkannya daripada sinar matahari yang menembus jendela kamarnya. _‘Ada apa sih di panti? Berisik sekali!’_ sungutnya dalam hati.

“Kyu!” teriak Donghae dari depan pintu kamarnya. Tak hanya teriakan, terdengar juga gedoran pintu yang heboh. Dugaannya melayangkan tuduhan bahwa si penggedor pintu yang heboh adalah Eunhyuk—saudara kembar Donghae.

“ _Ya_! Berisik sekali!” seru Kyuhyun kesal. Disingkapnya selimut dengan kasar, lalu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Tangannya membuka pintu dengan sentakan keras. Mata hitamnya dengan senang hati memberikan tatapan membunuh kepada kedua manusia dihadapannya.

“KYU! KAU HARUS—“

Belum selesai Donghae dan Eunhyuk dengan teriakan mereka, dua tangan hinggap cukup keras di bahu mereka. Sontak kedua pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang. Ada seorang kepala panti asuhan yang tengah menyunggingkan senyum, namun matanya seperti pisau habis diasah—tajam dan siap untuk mencincang mereka.

“Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae,” Tangan Leeteuk masih berada di bahu kedua adik asuhnya, senyumannya berganti menjadi seringai—yang membuat kedua adiknya itu sedikit merinding. “Kalian masih ingat kan peraturan keempat di panti asuhan ini?”

 Donghae dan Eunhyuk menjawab dengan anggukan pelan—tanda ekspresi ketakutan mereka. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang menyeringai melihat dua ‘kembar Lee’ itu ketakutan. Leeteuk masih tetap memegang bahu kedua ‘tersangka’ dan tak membiarkan mereka kabur.

“Tidak boleh membuat kegaduhan di panti asuhan pa—“    

“Tapi, _Hyung_! Ada berita menghebohkan—“   

“Aku sudah tahu, Donghae- _ya_ ,” Leeteuk memotong kata-kata Donghae sebelum sempat untuk berkelit.  “Tentang meninggalnya bangsawan Jung Jingmo kan?”

“Oh, bangsawan yang sombong dan suka berbicara seenaknya itu kan?” tambah Kyuhyun dengan nada sinis. Leeteuk langsung memberikan pandangan _jaga-ucapanmu-Cho-Kyuhyun_ kepada pemuda berkulit pucat itu dan disambut pemuda itu dengan bibir mengerucut.

“Kalian berdua bangunkan anak-anak,” perintah Leeteuk. Kedua kembar Lee itu mengangguk tanpa komentar, dan bergegas untuk membangunkan sepuluh anak-anak panti asuhan yang masih terlelap.

 

 **.**

 

Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk saling menatap bingung satu sama lain—ralat, sebenarnya hanya Kyuhyun yang merasa bingung dan raut wajah Leeteuk yang terlihat aneh. Pemuda berwajah cantik itu sempat menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum memulai pembicaraan.

“Kyu,” Tatapan mata Leeteuk berubah melembut.  Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. “Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?”

 Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk. “Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung,” jawabnya heran.  “Memangnya kenapa?”

“Semalam kau pingsan, sementara malam itu semua balai kesehatan tutup,” Leeteuk menatapnya ragu, seolah ia ingin mengatakan, “Apa benar kau baik-baik saja?”.

“Sangat yakin, _Hyung_ ,” jawab Kyuhyun mantap.  “Bahkan aku tidak ingat kalau aku pingsan semalam.”

“Jika kau merasa tidak enak badan, jangan paksakan dirimu.”

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, susah sekali menyakinkan _orang tua_. “Tenang saja, _Hyung_! Aku baik-baik saja saat ini!” sanggah Kyuhyun kesal sambil menepuk dada. Tingkah Kyuhyun hanya ditanggapi Leeteuk dengan senyuman tipis—meskipun masih terlihat gurat khawatir di wajahnya.  

“ _Hyung_! Kita boleh pergi ke alun-alun istana, kan?”

Pembicaraan mengenai insiden semalam ditutup paksa dengan teriakan Donghae. Kini Donghae dan Eunhyuk menghampiri kedua pemuda yang berbeda usia sepuluh tahun itu. Kyuhyun hanya menatap Donghae dan Eunhyuk dengan wajah datar. Sementara Leeteuk menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban untuk Donghae.

“Kalian harus melakukan tugas kalian dulu, baru boleh pergi ke alun-alun istana.”

Terdengar nada kecewa, “Yaaah...” dari mulut Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Percuma saja protes, kuasa tetap ada di tangan kepala panti asuhan.

 

 **.**

 **.**

 

“Sedang apa kau tadi?”

Siwon tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda di hadapannya itu. Raut wajah datar yang ditunjukkan oleh pemuda itu lebih menarik untuk dilihat. Tidak seperti biasanya seorang Lee Sungmin menunjukkan raut wajah seperti itu. 

“Apa kau sudah menunggu lama, Lee Sungmin?”

“Ya, _lama sekali_ ,” Sungmin bangkit dari kursi beludru yang didudukinya. Wajahnya masih dipasang dengan ekspresi datar. Sungguh, Siwon ingin terbahak melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan struktur wajahnya yang imut. Akhirnya pemuda itu tak tahan untuk menyunggingkan senyum yang menampilkan kedua lesung pipinya.

“Berhenti memasang tampang seperti itu. Kau membuatku ingin tertawa.”

Sungmin mendengus kesal mendengar candaan—yang menurutnya—garing itu. “Sepertinya kau semakin aneh saja, Choi Siwon.” sindirnya tajam.

Siwon membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya untuk menahan tawa. Setelah mata hitam bulat Sungmin memberinya tatapan membunuh, tawanya terhenti.

Hening.

Sungmin menghela napas sejenak, lalu mengganti raut wajahnya menjadi serius. “Kau sudah tahu kan tujuan kedatanganku?”

“Tentu saja mengajakku untuk menemui Raja.” jawab Siwon yakin.

Sungmin merespon jawaban itu dengan anggukan kepala. “Sudah menjadi kewajiban seorang bangsawan tinggi untuk menjadi abdi kerajaan. Termasuk melindungi kerajaan dari teror apapun di luar maupun di dalam kerajaan, karena—“

“Karena hanya kita yang diberikan kekuatan untuk melindungi kerajaan.” Siwon memotong kalimat Sungmin dengan tempo cepat. “Sabar, Sungmin- _ah_. Kita akan mengatakan sumpah itu di depan Raja nanti.”  

Sungmin membalas komentar itu dengan menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan perubahan raut wajahnya saat melihat kilat mata Siwon yang menyiratkan semangat. Sepertinya Siwon mulai bangkit dari kesedihannya—sebulan untuk masa berkabung pamannya.

“ _Kajja_ , Siwonnie!” ajaknya sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang tamu.  Siwon tersenyum sekilas, lalu berjalan mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang.

 

 **.**

 **.**

 

Semenjak matahari masih membakar ubun-ubun hingga akan terbenam, kerumunan di alun-alun istana tidak berkurang—malah bertambah jumlahnya. Kerumunan orang yang tengah mengerubuti alun-alun istana kerajaan Korea, tiba-tiba saja berpisah menjadi dua kubu. Ada belasan pengawal istana yang bertugas mengisyaratkan rakyat untuk memberikan jalan bagi satu kereta kuda.

Di belakang belasan pengawal, ternyata iringan pasukan berkuda yang tengah mengapit  sebuah kereta kuda mengikuti jalan belasan pengawal tersebut. Meskipun tak terlihat jelas, deretan orang yang berada di depan barisan sudah tahu siapa yang berada di dalam kereta kuda itu.

 

 **.**

 

Kyuhyun mencolek bahu Donghae yang berdiri di depannya. “Donghae- _hyung_ , siapa orang yang di samping Lee Sungmin itu?” tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke arah pemuda di dalam kereta yang duduk di samping kanan. “Sepertinya dia bukan orang dari Neunggok.”

“Ya ampun, Kyuhyunnie...” Di samping Donghae, Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai respon pertanyaan Kyuhyun. “Masa kau lupa sih? Dia itu bangsawan tertinggi di kerajaan Korea!” semburnya.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya melihat siapa yang merespon pertanyaannya, sementara orang yang ditanya malah asyik sendiri dengan objek di depan matanya.  “Aish, _Hyung_! Aku tidak melihat wajahnya dengan jelas,” balasnya kesal. “Sebutkan saja namanya, _Hyung_!”

“Namanya...” Eunhyuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kyuhyun, lalu menyebutkan dua kata yang membuat pemilik mata hitam itu menatap Eunhyuk balik dan bertanya dengan nada mendesis,

 _“Choi Siwon?”_

“Ya. Itu namanya. Jangan sampai kau lupa dengan namanya lagi!” Eunhyuk menutup dialog dengan peringatan sebelum ia berpaling lagi ke arah pusat perhatian. Ia tak menyadari bahwa raut wajah ‘adiknya’ berubah menjadi seperti habis disengat lebah setelah mendengar nama bangsawan itu disebutkan.

 _‘Aneh sekali...’_

Dari raut wajah kaget, kini mata hitam Kyuhyun kembali mengarah pada orang yang bernama Choi Siwon itu. Ada sesuatu yang janggal dari pemuda bangsawan itu—yang membuat otaknya dihantam satu pertanyaan.

 _‘Kenapa nama itu seperti tidak asing bagiku?’_

 

 **.**

 **.**

 

Kereta kuda berhenti di depan gerbang istana.  Kedua pemuda melangkah keluar dari dua pintu kereta dan berjalan memasuki istana. Keduanya berjalan dengan langkah yang seirama.  Tegap, tetapi anggun sesuai dengan status yang mereka sandang. Decak kagum untuk keduanya berkumandang—bahkan terus terdengar sampai mereka memasuki istana. _Hanbok_ sutra yang mereka kenakan nampak berkibar dan menjadi nilai tambah kegagahan bagi pemakainya.

 

 **.**

 

Siwon dan Sungmin berjalan dengan menjejakkan kaki di atas karpet merah. Dua orang pengawal mengapit mereka di samping.

Dua meter dari tempat singgasana Raja, kedua pengawal tadi diam di tempat. Satu meter dari tempat singgasana, kedua bangsawan muda itu menekuk lutut lalu menunduk memberi hormat kepada sang Raja di singgasana.

 

 **.**

 

Siwon dan Sungmin mengucapkan sumpah di hadapan sang Raja dengan fasih. Sumpah mengenai pengorbanan bangsawan tinggi terhadap kerajaan. Sumpah adalah persyaratan bagi mereka karena Raja menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia memanggil mereka berdua—yang tentu saja mengenai pembunuhan misterius yang sadis nan keji.

“Choi Siwon dan Lee Sungmin.” Raja mulai bertanya kepada dua abdi terkuatnya, “Apakah kalian siap untuk memimpin pasukan keamanan kerajaan Korea?”

“Siap, Yang Mulia.” jawab Siwon dan Sungmin bersamaan.

“Apa kalian siap untuk mempertaruhkan nyawa kalian demi kerajaan?”

“Kami siap, Yang Mulia!”

Sang Raja menyunggingkan senyum. “Sekarang kalian bisa beristirahat dan mempersiapkan diri kalian untuk nanti malam.”

“ _Kamsahamnida..._ ”

Keduanya menundukkan kepala, memberi penghormatan akhir kepada sang Raja.

 

 **.**

 **.**

 

Siwon menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding kayu di bilik kayu gazebonya.  Iris coklat gelapnya mengarah pada langit senja yang berwarna jingga bercampur merah, karena sang matahari pulang ke peraduannya, dan tugasnya akan digantikan sang bulan. Ia baru saja melepas lelah setelah pulang dari manor Sungmin—yang memaksanya untuk mengatur jadwal siapa saja bangsawan yang akan bertugas untuk malam ini.

“Kudengar kau baru saja menghadap Raja bersama dengan Sungmin.”

“Kibum?”

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara bas salah satu keturunan bangsawan Kim. Mata coklat gelapnya masih tak berkedip ketika Kibum berjalan mendekatinya, lalu mengambil posisi duduk di sampingnya.

“Apa yang dititahkan Raja?” tanya Kibum.

“Sama seperti kasus sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat _appa_ ditugaskan untuk menjaga keamanan kerajaan,” jawab Siwon sembari menghela napas sejenak. Beban di dalam hati sulit untuk dibuang. “Tapi sayangnya, ia menjalankan tugas dari Raja hanya sendirian dan akhirnya menjadi korban.”

Kibum merasa tidak enak melihat raut wajah Siwon yang berubah keruh—walaupun ia tak bermaksud mengorek luka lama itu.“Maaf, Siwon- _ah_ , aku tidak bermaksud—“

“Tidak apa,” Siwon menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Raut wajahnya kembali menjadi serius. “Aku dan Sungmin sudah menugaskan siapa saja yang ikut mencari pembunuh misterius itu.”

Mata coklat gelap Siwon menatap mata kelam Kibum. “Salah satunya kau.”

“Aku?” Kibum menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ada keraguan terselip di dalam ekspresinya. “Memangnya aku bisa apa?”

“Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Kibummie. Kau kan paling mahir dalam menggunakan pedang.”

Wajah Kibum berubah menjadi datar. Memang dirinya, Siwon, dan Sungmin sama-sama mahir dalam menggunakan pedang, tapi Siwon sepertinya lupa bahwa dia bukanlah golongan **bangsawan tinggi**. Tapi ia tak bisa menolak karena tatapan mata Siwon seperti mengatakan, “Jangan coba-coba menolak karena ini keputusan bersama.”.

Hening.

Sampai Kibum menghela napas, lalu meletakkan tangannya di bahu Siwon. “Berhati-hatilah nanti malam,” pesannya. “Karena kita tidak tahu siapa pembunuh itu.”

“Tentu saja,” balas Siwon. Ia balas menepuk pelan punggung Kibum. “Kau juga jangan sampai lengah.”

—dan Siwon bisa melihat Kibum menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

 

 **.**

 **.**

 

Makan malam sudah dibereskan Donghae dari atas meja. Tidak ada sisa makanan, karena Leeteuk berbaik hati memasakkan makan malam yang lezat untuk sepuluh anak panti asuhan ditambah empat orang—Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan dirinya.

“Cuci yang bersih ya, Kyu!” suruh Donghae sambil meletakkan tumpukan piring di samping bak cuci piring. Kyuhyun memilih untuk bungkam—dengan bibir mengerucut—lalu memeletkan lidahnya  saat Donghae meninggalkannya.

 Tangannya mencuci piring-piring itu dengan menggosokkan abu gosok dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Satu piring... dua piring... tiga piring...

Tangannya mencoba meraih piring yang keempat, tetapi pandangannya mendadak menggelap dan—

 _‘PRANG!’_

“OMO! KYU!”

—beruntung Leeteuk cukup sigap untuk menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun sebelum tubuh adiknya terajami oleh pecahan piring yang tak jauh dari kakinya.

Teriakan Leeteuk yang kencang membuat Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan sepuluh anak panti berlari ke arah dapur dan terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi di depan mata mereka.

“Kenapa dengan—Omo, Kyu!” jerit Donghae. Ia bergegas menghampiri Leeteuk dan membantunya memapah Kyuhyun.

“Ada apa dengan Kyu, _Hyung_?” tanya Eunhyuk panik.

“Aku tidak tahu,” jawab Leeteuk dengan nada panik. Otaknya langsung bekerja cepat untuk menyuruh kedua ‘adiknya’ membereskan suasana dapur yang kacau.  Iris mata coklat gelapnya mengarah ke Donghae. “Donghae, tolong kau bersihkan piring yang pecah itu dan lanjutkan pekerjaan Kyu. Biar aku saja yang bawa Kyu.”

Selesai menyuruh Donghae, arah matanya beralih ke Eunhyuk. “Dan kau, Eunhyuk. Tolong bimbing anak-anak ke kamar mereka. Ini sudah malam.”

Kedua pemuda itu mengangguk mengerti dan mulai bergerak. Donghae menyiapkan kantung untuk membuang pecahan piring. Eunhyuk menyuruh  sepuluh anak panti—yang bergerombol di belakangnya—bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Anak-anak itu ribut bertanya kepada Eunhyuk, “Kenapa Kyuhyun _-oppa_ ( _-hyung_ ) pingsan, _Oppa_ ( _Hyung_ )?” dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa menjawab, “Mungkin dia terlalu capek.”.

Sementara itu, Leeteuk berusaha memapah Kyuhyun—yang sama tinggi dengan dirinya—ke dalam kamarnya yang berada di samping dapur. Ia membaringkan tubuh kurus itu di atas _futon_ kemudian duduk di samping kanan Kyuhyun. Mata kelamnya seperti kemasukan debu saat melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu tenang dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

 _‘Dua kali pingsan bukan hal yang wajar,’_

Begitulah kata hati Leeteuk saat tangannya meraba kening Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak panas. Dahi Leeteuk kembali berkerut, hatinya dilanda kebingungan.

 _‘Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Kyu?’_

 

 **.**

 **.**

 

Tengah malam menjelang di Seoul. Samar-samar terdengar suara burung hantu kembali berduet dengan lolongan serigala. Waktunya untuk semua orang mematikan lampu lentera dan membaringkan diri di atas kasur, bersiap untuk pergi ke pulau kapuk. Kalau perlu sampai ke alam mimpi—

 _—tapi, tidak semuanya terlelap dalam tidur._

Di depan kediaman bangsawan Im, Choi Siwon berdiri mengawasi halaman manor. Rasa kantuknya berubah menjadi penasaran. Ia hanya ditemani oleh beberapa pengawal dari pihak bangsawan Im.

Tidak hanya Siwon yang mendapatkan tugas tetapi juga Sungmin dan Kibum. Masing-masing dari mereka menjaga wilayahnya sendiri, Neunggok dan Myeongdong.  Beberapa bangsawan seperti bangsawan Kang, bangsawan Jang, dan bangsawan Hwang bertugas untuk menjaga daerah-daerah di sekitar istana, Incheon dan daerah-daerah lainnya.  

Walaupun berpencar, semua kendali tetap dipegang olehnya. Para bangsawan sepertinya sudah tahu kemampuan supranatural apa yang dimilikinya. Kemampuan inilah yang membuat dirinya menjadi bangsawan tertinggi dan menjadi ‘anak emas’ bagi sang Raja. Ia tak tahu apakah dirinya bisa dikatakan sebagai ‘orang yang tidak bersyukur’. Ironis sekali keadaannya. Karena...

...Ia dapat memprediksi masa depan,

 _tetapi ia tak dapat memprediksi dimana keberadaan adiknya._

 _‘Apa kau sudah benar-benar mati, adikku?’_

—kata-kata itu singgah di otaknya lalu pergi sekejap mata.

 

 **.**

 **.**

 

Siwon menahan kuapannya dengan tangan. Matanya sulit untuk diajak berkompromi karena waktu istirahatnya dipakai untuk mengawasi kediaman seluruh bangsawan yang berada di Seoul. Baru saja matanya terpejam sedetik, otaknya dimasuki oleh gambaran misterius.

 **_(Ia melihat darah menggenangi lantai putih. Ia melihat tubuh seorang gadis tergeletak dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Saat ia melihat ke tubuh gadis—tepatnya ke arah dada yang berlubang itu—_ **

**_...jantungnya tidak ada.)_ **

Mata coklat gelap Siwon terbuka. Firasatnya berkata buruk saat ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya keras-keras.

“Siwon- _ah_!”

Mata Siwon membelalak melihat Sungmin berteleportasi tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Pemuda bertubuh sedang itu berlari menghampiri dirinya dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

“Kita lengah, Siwon- _ah_! Ternyata pembunuh itu lebih cepat dari yang kita duga!”

“Atur napasmu dulu, Sungmin- _ah_ ,” kata Siwon dengan nada tenang—meskipun jantungnya berdebar menanti kabar buruk yang dibawa Sungmin. “Siapa yang terbunuh?”

Sungmin menghela napas panjang. Kemudian tangannya menarik tangan Siwon dengan cepat sebelum pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu melayangkan protesnya. “Kita harus ke manor bangsawan Shim sekarang karena—“

“Karena apa?” cecar Siwon tak sabar. Kali ini Sungmin sudah mulai kehabisan stok kesabaran.

“Jangan potong kalimatku! Kau ikut denganku saja! Karena...

 _...kali ini putri dari bangsawan Shim yang menjadi korbannya!”_

 

 **.**

 **.**

 

Di suatu rumah kecil nan terpencil di daerah Mokpo, masih ada seorang pemuda yang belum terlelap sembari memandangi bulan purnama yang mencoba menerangi kamarnya yang sudah gelap dari balik jendela.

“Yesung- _hyung_ belum tidur?”

—ralat, dua orang pemuda yang belum terlelap.

Satu suara pelan itu membuat pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya dari sang bulan dan melihat seorang pemuda yang berdiri di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

“Kau sendiri juga belum tidur, Wookie- _ya_.”

“Aku tidak bisa tidur.” jawabnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Ia mengambil posisi di samping Yesung, dan ikut melihat objek yang dilihat pemuda bermata sipit itu.  

“Aneh,“ Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahi ketika arah matanya bertumpu pada bulan purnama yang tergantung sendirian di langit hitam. “Kenapa bulannya belum berganti fase? Seharusnya kan sekarang sudah memasuki fase bulan sabit.”

“Kau tahu, Wookie- _ya_?” Mata sipit Yesung masih menatap fokus bulan yang masih menampilkan bentuk bulat sempurna, meskipun sudah menjelang seminggu tak berubah bentuknya. Seringai tersungging di bibirnya. “Itu pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada pertumpahan darah di sini.”

“Jangan membuatku takut, Yesung- _hyung_!”

Pemuda bermata sipit itu tertawa mendengar kalimat bernada melengking dan ekspresi merinding dari Ryeowook. Ia mengelus rambut hitam pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan lembut, berusaha untuk menenangkan hati sang adik.

“Jangan takut,” katanya dengan nada lembut. Senyum yang menghiasi wajah Yesung membuat Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya—bingung dengan sikap Yesung.

 _“Karena pihak protagonis pasti akan menang dari pihak antagonis.”_

 

 **.**

 **.**

 

 _—and this time for pour red wine on the floor to celebrate dead victims._

 

 **.**

 **.**

 **[To be Continued]**

 **.**

 **.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eka’s note: ARRGGHH~ CHAPTER INI LEBIH PARAH! SIWON DAN KYUHYUN GAK KETEMU SAMA SEKALI! PADAHAL MEREKA MAIN COUPLE! ARRRGGGHHH~ #hajarcapslock #garuktanah  
> .  
> Ada apa Siwon dengan dua-orang-ga-jelas-di-paragraf-bagian-atas?  
> Kenapa Kyuhyun selalu pingsan pas malem-malem? *dicekik Kyu*  
> Yesung dan Ryeowook berperan sebagai apa dalam fic ini?  
> Siapa ‘Satan’ yang dimaksud di atas?  
> Ya, silakan anda tebak sendiri jawaban dari pertanyaan di atas... *dibakar*  
> .  
> Oke, Chapter ini memang belum panjang. Tapi saya puas karena untuk pertama kalinya saya nampilin Sungmin yang oh-so-cool! Chapter ini sekalian buat hadiah ultah Sungmin-oppa~ (Telat banget, woi! =___=) Soalnya saya bosen dengan karakter Sungmin yang lemah. Yeah! Hidup Macho!Sungmin~ *dilempar ke black hole*  
> Well, bangsawan yang terbunuh di atas memang OC. Tadinya mau pake marga aja, tapi takutnya kesasar ke Yunho—No! Saya nggak mau bikin Yunho mati~ Lagipula ini murni fic Suju, bukan crossover dengan DBSK. #OOT Oh, ya! Raja yang ditemui Siwon dan Sungmin tadi member Suju juga lho~ Coba ditebak... XD #plak  
> BTW, ada yang nyulik Heechul? XD #penulisgeblek *dirajam*  
> .  
> .  
> Ada catatan penting (yeah, semacam glossary) di bawah :  
> Tingkatan Bangsawan: Bangsawan dibagi tingkatannya berdasarkan tingkat keloyalannya terhadap sang Raja. Bangsawan yang paling loyal terhadap kerajaan mendapat kedudukan dan kekuatan supranatural yang paling tinggi.  
> Kerajaan: Kerajaan mengambil sistem dari abad ke-16; Negara Korea Selatan adalah kerajaan dan kota-kota di Korea Selatan menjadi desa-desa.  
> Manor: Tempat kediaman (Mansion) bangsawan zaman dulu (Saya berikan penjelasan takutnya ada yang bingung kenapa saya pakai ‘manor’ untuk tempat tinggal Siwon).  
> Hanbok: Pakaian tradisional Korea.  
> Futon: tempat tidur sederhana dari Jepang—jujur, saya gak tau nama tempat tidur tradisional Korea... =.=  
> Satan: Pelafalan lain dari setan. Saya gak punya ide buat nama ‘pelakunya’... #ups #spoiler  
> Usia karakter: Kyuhyun—18 tahun, Siwon+Sungmin—24 tahun, Leeteuk—28 tahun, Donghae+Eunhyuk+Kibum—23 tahun. Heechul—26 tahun. Untuk Yesung dll akan menyusul.  
> .  
> Wokeh! Bacotan selesai. Akhir kata...  
> Comment? ^_^


	5. Deal with Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Empat adalah angka yang paling bagus.”  
> “...Terutama untuk menyambut kematian.”  
> .  
> .  
> “Yang Mulia, beri kami kesempatan sekali lagi untuk menangkap pelakunya,”  
> “Malam nanti adalah kesempatan kedua kalian...”  
> .  
> .  
> (ada satu rencana yang tersembunyi)  
> .  
> .  
> “Mencari jantung lagi, Tuan Pencabut Nyawa?”  
> .  
> .  
> A Super Junior fanfiction! With brothership!Wonkyu (maybe it can be incest). DLDR. Chapter 5 is updated! Maaf menunggu lama~ *bow*

_Death can’t refused_

_Even you run and hide as fast as you can..._

**.**

**.**

**Members of Super Junior are not mine, but Gods and themselves**

**LUCIFER by Eka Kuchiki**

**Warning: AU—setting di abad ke-16, _Brothercomplex_!Siwon (ternyata saya tidak kuat buat bikin incest, saudara-saudara!), _little of_ _gore_ , OOC, OC—tapi buat jadi korban saja dan peran kecil-kecilan, dan tentu saja... _hints_ _shonen-ai_. (dalam hati: kenapa warning selalu saja berubah. Dasar labil... =__=)**

**.**

**.**

Lolongan serigala di hutan terdengar melengking memecah gendang telinga bagi Siwon. Lolongan tersebut  menjadi peringatan bahwa tengah malam telah menjadi tragedi dan ancaman bagi semua rakyat kerajaan Korea. Semua pasukan pelindung yang terdiri dari belasan bangsawan terpilih tak berkutik menghadapi teror _‘satan’_.

_—termasuk ia, sang bangsawan tertinggi._

Di daerah Seoul, keluarga bangsawan Shim dibalut duka. Isak tangis kepala keluarga dan istrinya terdengar memantul dari berbagai sudut dinding ruang tengah, menangisi putri mereka satu-satunya. Siwon dan Sungmin tidak menyangka bahwa mereka telah lengah—dicolong oleh kesempatan sempit. Tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain menenangkan keluarga yang tengah dirundung duka akibat pembunuhan keji sang putri dengan latar: darah menggenangi lantai keras, satu korban terbaring dengan leher nyaris putus, dan jantung yang hilang tanpa bekas.

_Tragedi tersebut menjadi peringatan yang menghantam otak para bangsawan terpilih._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sang pemimpin dengan _hanbok_ hitam menutupi kulit putihnya, juga kulit wajahnya dengan topeng hitam _full faced,_ tengah menanti kabar di singgasananya. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika seseorang berjubah hitam berlutut di hadapannya. Bertanyalah ia kepada orang itu,

“Sudah berapa jantung yang kau dapat dari Satan?”

“Ada dua, Yang Mulia,” jawab si jubah hitam yang berstatus sebagai pemimpin pasukan. Dua jantung berlapis kantung kain berwarna hitam dengan simbol lingkaran yang dikelilingi segitiga bertinta emas ditaruh di atas nampan perak, lalu diserahkan kepada sang pemimpin. Sang pemimpin melihat simbol yang tercetak pada kedua kantung itu—

_—Iluminati._

Seringai tersungging di bibir pemimpin kegelapan itu. “Butuh dua jantung lagi untuk persembahan pada waktu gerhana bulan total,” Sepasang mata merah rubi itu menyipit ketika melihat langit gelap tanpa adanya benda langit—bulan dan bintang lenyap di malam itu. “Empat adalah angka yang paling bagus.”

_“...Terutama untuk menyambut kematian.”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari yang harusnya disambut bagai semangat bertemu kawan dekat, kini menjadi musuh. Itu semua karena pagi akan berganti menjadi siang, siang berganti sore, dan sore menjadi malam. Malam hari menjadi momok menakutkan bagi seluruh rakyat kerajaan Korea.

Menjelang pagi, istana rusuh karena Raja hilir mudik antara resah dan pasrah. Sang Raja resah karena tak punya kekuatan supranatural. Diam-diam ia menyesali leluhurnya yang selama ini terlihat membanggakan bagi dirinya ternyata menghasilkan generasi yang tak berguna di tengah teror seperti ini.

_—keturunan Shin ditakdirkan untuk tidak mempunyai kekuatan supranatural._

Sang Raja kembali duduk di singgasana. Ia menatap kedua bangsawan tertinggi yang berlutut menghadapnya. Kedua pemuda di hadapannya sekarang ini berwajah tegang—tentu saja karena menunggu reaksi dari Raja mereka.

“Choi Siwon dan Lee Sungmin,”  kata sang Raja pelan ditelan resah. “Apa kalian sudah mendapatkan pelakunya?”

“Maafkan kami. Kami gagal mendapatkan pelakunya,” jawab Siwon dengan nada menyesal. Pandangan mata coklat gelapnya bertubrukan dengan lantai marmer, seakan ia tak punya muka untuk menatap sang Raja.

Raja Shin terdiam. Ia tak mungkin menyalahkan kedua orang kepercayaannya. Bukan salah mereka jika pembunuh itu tidak tertangkap.

“Yang Mulia, beri kami kesempatan sekali lagi untuk menangkap pelakunya,” pinta Sungmin. Ada ekspresi permohonan di iris hitam jernihnya.

Raja mengangguk. “Malam nanti adalah kesempatan kedua kalian. Berusahalah semaksimal mungkin. Saya akan menambah jumlah pasukan yang akan menyebar di seluruh kerajaan.”

—hanya usaha, harapan dan doa yang mereka pegang untuk menghadapi ‘teror’ nanti malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Apa?” Kali ini Leeteuk tak pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya. “Kali ini korbannya putri tunggal bangsawan Shim?”

Wanita pemberi berita itu mengangguk. Leeteuk menggeleng tak percaya. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa korban kali ini bukan dari kalangan bangsawan tinggi. Lagipula, keluarga bangsawan Shim adalah keluarga dermawan dan memiliki repurtasi baik di kalangan umum wilayah Seoul.

_— salah satu kerabat dekatnya, mengalami musibah mengerikan semalam._

“Leeteuk- _ssi_ , apa anda mau pergi ke sana?”

“ _Ne_ , aku akan pergi ke sana,” jawab Leeteuk. Wajahnya kini menyunggingkan senyum. Wanita itu meresponnya dengan anggukan kepala.

“ _Kamsahamnida_ , _Ahjumma_ ,” Leeteuk membungkuk sedikit sebagai ungkapan terima kasih—yang juga disambut dengan gerakan yang sama oleh wanita itu sebelum ia meninggalkan panti asuhan itu.

 

**........**

Sepeninggalan wanita itu, Leeteuk dihampiri oleh Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka di balik pintu kamarnya—sepertinya mereka menguping pembicaraan dirinya dengan wanita tadi.

Donghae berdehem sekali, lalu membuka dialog dengan pertanyaan, “ _Hyung_ , jadi korban semalam itu putri tunggal dari bangsawan Shim?”

“Ya,” jawab Leeteuk simpel. “Kalau kalian sudah tahu, kenapa kalian bertanya?”

“Memangnya sudah ketahuan siapa pembunuhnya?”

Leeteuk hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban dan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

“Kyu belum bangun ya?”

“Belum, _Hyung_. Aish! Anak itu sulit sekali dibangunkan!” keluh Eunhyuk. Donghae mengangguk kuat, tanda mengiyakan keluhan ‘saudara kembar’nya.

“Mungkin dia akan bang—“

“Sedang apa kalian? Membicarakanku ya?”

Jantung ketiga pemuda itu serasa mau loncat ketika mendengar suara bas dari ‘adik bungsu’ mereka. Sementara mata kelam sang adik menghunus dengan penuh curiga.

“Bikin kaget saja kau, Kyu!” seru Eunhyuk sambil mengelus dadanya. Idem dengan Eunhyuk, Donghae juga melakukan gerakan yang sama.

“Kau sudah sarapan?” tanya Leeteuk.

“Belum, Hyung,” jawab Kyuhyun sambil menguap, menandakan bahwa ia baru saja bangun tidur. Mata hitamnya menatap lurus Leeteuk. “Tadi ada tamu?”

—pertanyaan polos itu membuat mulut Donghae gatal untuk mencibir.

“Makanya kalau bangun tidur itu jangan siang-siang!”

_‘Plak!’_

“Ya! Kyuhyun-ah! Seenaknya saja kau memukul lenganku!” protes Donghae. Sementara pelaku pemukul berniat untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas. Beruntung bagi Donghae, Niat tersebut tidak terlaksana karena dipotong oleh pertanyaan Leeteuk,

 “Ada yang mau ikut denganku ke manor bangsawan Shim?”

Donghae mengangkat tangan terlebih dahulu—berbeda sedetik dengan Eunhyuk. Pemenang sudah ditentukan.

“Cepat ganti pakaianmu, Hae- _ya_ ,” kata Leeteuk sambil menepuk pundak Donghae. “Kita akan pergi sekarang.”

“Dan kalian berdua,” Mata hitam Leeteuk mengarah pada Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. “...tidak keberatan kan untuk menjaga panti?”

“Tidak janji ya, _Hyung_!” sahut Kyuhyun sembari melirik ke arah Eunhyuk yang tengah memasang raut wajah keruh. Tawa Leeteuk menjadi penutup dialog sebelum mereka berempat meninggalkan ruang tamu panti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum melirik gulungan surat yang berada di tangannya. Ia mendengus pelan, kemudian mengutuk di dalam hati kepada seorang pemberi perintah yang mengharuskannya untuk menjadi tukang pos.

 _‘Dasar Choi Siwon. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa dengan kemampuan Heechul-_ hyung _? Dia itu sahabatnya atau bukan, sih?’_

Kibum mengetuk pintu kayu tinggi yang memagari manor mewah milik bangsawan Kim. Berbeda dengannya yang berstatus sebagai bangsawan rendah, Heechul dulunya berstatus sebagai salah satu bangsawan tertinggi.

_—sampai kejadian sebelas tahun yang lalu itu terjadi._

Pikirannya tentang status Kim Heechul terpotong saat pintu kayu yang berat itu terbuka. Di depannya ada  seorang pemuda setinggi dirinya yang menyambut kedatangannya.

“Apakah Tuan Heechul ada?” tanya Kibum pada seorang pria yang membukakan pintu kayu itu. Pembuka pintu itu memakai _hanbok_ putih hitam, yang menandakan statusnya  sebagai kepala pelayan di manor itu.

Pria itu menggelengkan kepala. “Maaf, Tuan Kim. Tuan besar sejak kemarin belum pulang.” jawabnya dengan nada menyesal.

Kibum mengernyitkan dahi. “Dia pergi kemana?”

Kepala pelayan itu kembali menggeleng. “Saya tidak tahu, Tuan. Tuan besar tidak mengatakan kepada saya ia akan pergi kemana.”

“Jika ia sudah pulang, sampaikan surat ini,” Tangan Kibum mengulurkan segulung surat yang diterima oleh pria berusia kepala empat itu. “Surat itu adalah surat tugas dari Bangsawan Choi. Tuan Heechul ditugaskan untuk mengawasi daerah Mokpo bersama dengan saya.”

“Baik, Tuan. Akan saya sampaikan.”

Pria itu membungkuk hormat kepada Kibum. Kaki kibum pun berbalik arah dari pintu seiring dengan bunyi pintu kayu besar yang ditutup rapat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Leeteuk menghela napas lega. Kyuhyun tidak pingsan pada malam ini. Sehabis makan malam, pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa kepalanya mendadak pusing dan ingin tidur. Tentu saja Leeteuk mengizinkan ‘adik’ bungsunya untuk istirahat lebih awal, dan membuat dua kembar Lee mengutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati. Pasalnya, pekerjaan mencuci piring menjadi pekerjaan tambahan bagi mereka.

Leeteuk sendiri tidak memusingkan protes yang keluar dari mulut Donghae dan Eunhyuk karena ia lebih memilih untuk masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun.

Ia tersenyum simpul  melihat Kyuhyun sudah tertidur pulas di atas futon. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus rambut coklat gelap milik Kyuhyun. Leeteuk menyukai wajah tidur Kyuhyun yang damai, dengan napas yang begitu tenang dan teratur.  Senyum simpulnya berubah menjadi senyum misterius.

_—diam-diam ia memiliki satu rencana._

**........**

Leeteuk memanggil Donghae yang sedang mengobrol seru dengan Eunhyuk dari balik pintu. “Donghae, bisa ke sini sebentar?”

Donghae melirik Eunhyuk. Sampai pemuda berambut coklat dan berwajah imut itu mengangguk, ia beranjak pergi keluar dari kamar.

“Ada apa, Teukie- _hyung_?” tanya Donghae.

“Malam sebelumnya kau sempat begadang kan?”

“ _Ne_ ,” Donghae mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk yang ‘lain dari biasanya’. “Memangnya kenapa, _Hyung_?”

“Apa kemarin malam kau ke kamar Kyuhyun?”

Kali ini bukan dahi Donghae yang berkerut, tetapi mata kelamnya yang membelalak. “Lho? Bukankah pada saat Kyuhyun pingsan, _Hyung_ mengawasinya di kamar?”

Leeteuk menggeleng pelan. “Aku ke kamarku tengah malam, lalu aku kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun pada jam tiga karena aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyuhyun.”

“Aku sih tidak ke kamar Kyuhyun. Pada jam dua aku langsung tidur,” Mata coklat gelap Donghae menatap Leeteuk curiga.  “Memangnya ada apa sih, _Hyung_?”

“Ah, bukan apa-apa,” tepis Leeteuk. “Aku kira kau pergi ke kamar Kyuhyun.”

Donghae hanya ber-oh menanggapi alasan kakaknya. Dalam hati pemuda pemilik julukan _fishy_ itu, dirinya berbisik bahwa Leeteuk sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Leeteuk menghela napas berat. Misi penyelidikan pertama selesai. Donghae dicoret dari daftar saksi. Leeteuk tidak melanjutkan penyelidikan pada Eunhyuk karena pemilik senyum lebar itu tertidur sebelum tengah malam karena kelelahan mengatur anak-anak panti. Jadi, tidak ada saksi mata di panti ini.

_—dan malam ini, ia akan menjadi saksinya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, Leeteuk memutuskan untuk tidur di samping Kyuhyun. Rasa penasarannya sudah menggunung semenjak pingsannya Kyuhyun di malam sebelumnya. Aneh. Sangat aneh.

_—Kyuhyun selalu pingsan saat pembunuhan tersebut terjadi._

Satu jam, dua jam, dan tiga jam berlalu. Leeteuk benar-benar merasa mengantuk. Ia membalik tubuhnya ke arah membelakangi Kyuhyun—

_‘Srek.’_

—ada bunyi asing.

Jantung Leeteuk serasa melorot ke mata kaki. Rasa kantuknya mendadak hilang, tapi ia memilih untuk tetap mendalami perannya sebagai orang yang tertidur pulas dengan posisi membelakangi Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk berani bersumpah bahwa tadi ia mendengar bunyi selimut disibakkan. Dan bunyi itu... sepertinya Kyuhyun mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Sial, ia mengutuk dirinya yang tidak bisa menoleh saat ini.

Tetap dalam aktingnya, Leeteuk memejamkan matanya. Berkali-kali hatinya berbisik, ‘ _Tolehkan kepalamu!’_ , tetapi otaknya terus menyahuti si hati, _‘Jangan! Kalau nyawa Kyuhyun dan kau yang jadi taruhannya bagaimana?’_

_Bagaikan memakan buah simalakama._

Leeteuk diam-diam menghitung waktu—menunggu waktu yang pas untuk menoleh ke belakang, dan pertahanannya bobol di hitungan ke-100. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Ada _futon_ tanpa orang yang tidur di atasnya. Selimut _futon_ itu kusut karena  ada orang yang tidur di atas _futon_ tadi.

_Tidak ada Kyuhyun di sampingnya._

_‘Ternyata apa yang kukhawatirkan benar-benar terjadi,’_

Leeteuk menyibak selimutnya. Mata kelamnya menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan Kyuhyun, tetapi tidak ada sosok pemuda berambut coklat ikal dengan kulit pucat. Satu hipotesa yang tersimpan di otaknya.

_‘Janga-jangan... ia pergi untuk membunuh?’_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam tersenyum melihat sang bulan purnama yang tak lagi mengunjungi malam. Matanya menyipit melihat langit dengan serius, sampai-sampai ia baru kembali ke alam sadarnya saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

“Sedang melihat apa, Yesung- _hyung_?”

Yesung tersenyum melihat siapa yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya. Ternyata orang itu Ryeowook, adik mungilnya yang begitu ia sayangi.

_—meskipun bukan adik sedarah._

“Lihat deh, Wookie,” Jari telunjuk Yesung mengarah pada langit hitam di balik jendela. Wajah tampannya nampak ceria. “Langitnya benar-benar hitam! Tidak ada bulan ataupun bintang di sana!”

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya. Sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah laku aneh kakak angkatnya. “Jadi, apa yang mau kau lakukan? Membaca mantra agar bulan dan bintang kembali terlihat?” sindirnya.

“Tentu saja tidak. Justru kita harus bersiap-siap, Wookie- _ya_ ,” Yesung mengambil sebilah pedang miliknya di atas meja, lalu menyelipkannya di pinggang.  “Bawa pedangmu juga!”

Mata hitam Ryeowook sontak membelalak. “Bersiap untuk apa? Kenapa harus membawa pedang segala?” tanyanya tak mengerti.

Yesung menyunggingkan senyum misterius.

_“Tentu saja bersiap untuk menghadapi pertarungan di depan mata.”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini adalah malam kedua tugas para bangsawan yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural untuk mengawasi keamanan kerajaan Korea dari segala sisi. Doa-doa penangkal bala bencana serta pengusir setan sudah dirapalkan untuk persiapan menghadapi teror satan. Sama seperti malam sebelumnya. Sebelum mereka bertugas, mereka harus dibagi sama rata agar setiap daerah di wilayah kerajaan memiliki paling tidak satu pelindung dan lima pasukan dari kerajaan.

Di tengah halaman kediaman bangsawan Choi, Kibum menoleh kiri kanan dengan gelisah. Hanya ada kerumunan bangsawan tinggi dan rendah yang memisahkan diri menjadi dua kubu.  Dari dua kubu itu, sosok yang ia cari tidak ada dimana-mana. Pencarian berakhir di kubu bangsawan rendah, tempat ia menghempaskan diri di atas kursi lalu menggumam kesal,

“Kemana sih Heechul- _hyung_?”

 

**........**

Di sisi lain, Siwon sudah gatal ingin mengalihkan pembicaraannya dengan Sungmin dan bangsawan tinggi lainnya. Mata coklat gelapnya beberapa kali melirik ke arah kubu bangsawan rendah. Ada dua orang yang ingin ditemuinya dari kubu seberang. Saat Sungmin lengah, ia membalikkan badan dan berteleportasi ke kubu itu.

 _(‘_ Mianhae _, Sungmin-_ ah _. Ini penting. Kau harus mengerti itu.’)_

Siwon menepuk pundak Kibum dari belakang dan membuat pemuda berkulit putih bersih itu terkejut setengah mati. Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya melihat siapa yang baru saja memberinya kejutan.

“Apa Heechul- _hyung_ datang?” tanya Siwon tanpa basa-basi.

Kibum mengangkat bahunya. “Sepertinya ia belum kembali dari perantauannya.”

Gantian Siwon yang menggelengkan kepala mendengar jawaban bernada dingin dari mulut sahabatnya itu. “ _Aigo_... Kenapa kau sinis sekali, Kibummie?”

“Siapa yang sinis?” Nada bicara Kibum mulai terdengar tajam dan naik satu oktaf. “Memang begitulah kenyataannya, Heechul- _hyung_ pergi entah kemana dan tak memberitahu kita.”

“Apa kau tidak apa-ap—“

“Aku bisa bertugas sendiri, Siwon- _ah_ ,”  potong Kibum cepat. “Lebih baik kau cepat memberi arahan agar kita tidak keduluan pembunuh misterius itu.”

“Tidak usah galak seperti itu, Kibum- _ah_ ,” Cengiran Siwon dibalas dengan tatapan menghunus tajam dari Kim Kibum.

—dan membuat pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu beranjak pergi menjauhinya.

"Ya, ya. Aku pergi sekarang." balasnya dengan setengah mendumel.

Kibum tersenyum simpul. "Laksanakan tugasmu segera, Siwon."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Koordinat daerah pengamanan sudah tersebar di seluruh wilayah kerajaan Korea. Para bangsawan terpilih sudah bersiap di daerah pengamanan. Tinggal menunggu sang pembunuh datang, lalu menangkapnya hidup ataupun mati.

_—bahkan di tengah malam sekalipun,dimana langit tetap saja gelap gulita._

Seperti malam sebelumnya, Siwon mati-matian menahan kantuknya dan memaksa matanya untuk berakomodasi total. Kali ini, ia berada di dalam manor bangsawan. Kakinya melangkah pelan ke sebuah ruang perpustakaan.

_‘Srek.’_

Suara langkah kaki lain. Saat pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu mencari sumber suara, pikirannya dirasuki oleh sekelabat memori—

**_(Ada seseorang berjubah hitam di ruang penuh rak buku. Ruangan yang gelap membuatnya tersamar saat mengendap-endap di belakang bangsawan Im. Saat bangsawan Im menoleh, lehernya ditebas pedang hitam sebelum ia sempat menjerit. Darah pekat menggenangi karpet merah.)_ **

—dan membuatnya mendobrak pintu di hadapannya.

**........**

“Mencari jantung lagi, Tuan Pencabut Nyawa?”

Sosok berjubah hitam itu menoleh ke belakang, seorang bangsawan tertinggi bernama Choi Siwon menangkap basah dirinya. Mata coklat gelap Siwon melihat kepala sosok itu tertutup  dengan tudung jubah, begitu juga dengan wajahnya yang dilapisi topeng hitam yang berbentuk seperti wajah setan. Yang terlihat hanya mata merahnya yang meradang dan menatap nyalang kepada bangsawan tampan itu.

_—ia marah padanya._

“Hmph! Jadi kau yang mengawas di sini.” dengus si Jubah Hitam. Pedang hitamnya yang sempat dibaluri darah korban dikibasnya ke udara sekali...

—ajaib.

Darah tidak lagi menempel di pedangnya. Pedang hitam itu kini menjadi berkilat seperti baru.

Siwon tersenyum sinis melihat ‘pertunjukan sulap’ singkat itu. Matanya melirik korban yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat si Jubah hitam itu berdiri. “Apa kau benar-benar ingin bertemu denganku sampai-sampai harus mencabut **tiga nyawa**?” tanyanya sarkastis.

“Ya,” Sebilah pedang hitam berkilat diacungkan  ke depan, siap untuk mencabut nyawa lagi. “Dan kau akan menjadi yang **keempat.** ”

_‘TRANG!’_

Dua bilah pedang baja berbenturan. Kedua pemain pedang beradu kekuatan. Siwon mendorong tubuh berbalut jubah hitam di depannya dengan sentakan pedang, sehingga tubuh si jubah hitam nyaris menghantam dinding.

Tak mau mengalah, sosok di depannya berkelit, kemudian menebaskan bilah pedang ke arah leher Siwon. Sayangnya, serangan itu hanya menebas angin karena sasarannya berkelit dengan bersalto di udara.

_‘Trang-trang-trang!’_

Pedang baja berkali-kali ditebas, tetapi dengan mudahnya ditangkis. Anehnya, kecepatan gerakan pemuda jubah hitam bertopeng itu tetap stabil meskipun Siwon berusaha mempercepat gerakan penyerangannya dan lebih beringas.

_(Kalau mata coklat gelapnya tidak salah lihat, kaki si Jubah Hitam tidak menapak tanah saat menyerangnya.)_

_‘Sret!’_

Tebasan pedang baja merobek lengan jubah hitam milik sosok itu. Kali ini, Siwon bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk mengatur napasnya karena si Jubah Hitam mulai menunjukkan keberingasan dengan tebasan pedang yang selalu menyasar pada bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang vital dan dalam irama yang cepat.

_‘Crat!’_

Balasan bagi si Jubah Hitam untuk serangan Siwon.  Siwon jatuh tersungkur dengan darah menciprat dari kaki kanannya. Ia mencoba untuk berdiri tegak—

_‘CRAS!’_

—namun ia kalah cepat.

Serangan terakhir membuat darah menciprat samar-samar di jubah hitam dan lantai yang menjadi pijakan. Tubuh tinggi tegap  di depan si jubah hitam ambruk mencium lantai dengan tangan menutup aliran merah dari perut. Si jubah hitam sempat mendengar erangan pelan dari mulut pemilik perut yang ditusuk pedang, sebelum mata coklat gelap itu tertutup.

_‘Ternyata hanya pingsan.’_

Ia berdiri tegak. Iris mata merahnya berkilat pada satu bagian tubuh yang terbaring tak berdaya itu. Tangannya mengangkat pedang hitamnya hingga kepala pedang itu sejajar dengan kepalanya. Ia mengarahkan mata pedang ke area tubuh yang paling vital—

_—jantung itu area tubuh paling vital, bukan?_

Ia menyeringai di balik topeng. Bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan,

_“Selamat tinggal, bangsawan terting—“_

**_(“_ Hyung _!_**

**_Aku takut,_ Hyung _!_**

**HYUNG _!”)_**

Sekelabat pikiran masa lalu di otak membuatnya menarik kembali pedangnya, menyarungkan dan menyelipkan di balik jubah hitam. Mata merahnya menatap sekilas wajah tampan pucat yang batal dibunuhnya, lalu menghilang bersama hembusan angin dari jendela.

Tak sampai satu menit dari kepergian si jubah hitam, terdengar suara pekik dan jeritan disertai nyala beberapa lampu minyak dari pintu belakang—

“SIWON- _AH_!”

—menyaksikan dua korban terbaring bergelimang darah di atas lantai kayu.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_—if the God wants you to die._

**.**

**.**

**[To be Continued]**

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Glossary-
> 
> Angka 4: Angka 4 dihindari dalam ‘peruntungan’ di China. Karena pelafalan angka 4 mirip dengan pelafalan kata ‘mati’. 
> 
> Iluminati: Sekte (kelompok aliran/pengikut) setan. Simbolnya berbentuk segitiga dengan lingkaran di tengahnya. Di film Paranormal Activity 3 sama Harpot 7 Deathly Hallows ada lambang seperti itu. Di anime Yu-gi-oh! juga ada lambang seperti itu, cuma lingkarannya diganti dengan mata (Atau sebenarnya lingkaran itu melambangkan mata satu alias Dajjal?). 
> 
> .  
> -Sesi curcol gaje-  
> .
> 
> Kyuhyun: “Sumpah, Ka. Lo lama banget kalo update cerita. Lo abis imlekan kemarin ya?”
> 
> Eka: “Sejak kapan gue ngerayain imlek?” =__=’
> 
> Kyuhyun: “Siapa tau lo ikutan ngerayain. Muka lo kan mirip cici-cici di pasar Glodok.”
> 
> Eka: “Emang lo tau dimana pasar Glodok? Gak tau kan? Asbun sih!” (meletin lidah)
> 
> Kyuhyun: “DIEM LO!” (pasang muka bete)
> 
> Siwon: (ngehela napas) “Kalian ini gak bisa akur dikit ya?”
> 
> Eka+Kyuhyun: “GAK! Diem aja lo!”
> 
> Siwon: (pundung di pojokan) “...”
> 
> Kyuhyun: “Tumben si Eka gak bikin gue pingsan di chapter ini. Tapi IDENTITAS GUE DIBOCORIN! Sialan itu anak!” (banting panci) 
> 
> Siwon: “Iya, gantian gue yang dibikin pingsan...” =__=’
> 
> Kyuhyun: “Itu sih deritanya Siwon-hyung. (meletin lidah, liat ke naskah) Shindong-hyung beneran nongol jadi RAJA? (syok sendiri) Tapi masih mendingan Leeteuk-hyung dapet peran banyakan. Donghae-hyung dan  
> Eunhyuk-hyung malah tampil seiprit. Yesung-hyung sama Wookie lumayan. Kibum juga. Malah Heechul menghi—“
> 
> Heechul: (ngejerit di telinga Kyuhyun) “MAGNAE SETAN! JADI LO PANGGIL GUE PAKE NAMA DOANG!? DASAR MAGNAE KURANG AJAR!” (geplak kepala Kyuhyun, langsung ngilang lagi)
> 
> Kyuhyun: (mendadak budek+godek) “...”
> 
> Siwon: “Mana si Eka? Bentar lagi mau habis waktu curcolnya nih! (ngeliat ke samping) Ya Tuhan, dia malah tidur...” =__=
> 
> Kyuhyun: (mulai sadar dari tulinya) “Emang dasar tuh anak emang kucing—moloran terus. Udah, Hyung! Jelasin aja langsung pesan si author cici Glodok itu ke readers!” 
> 
> Siwon: “Ehem. Mulai chapter depan, mohon siapkan diri anda, readers! Soalnya bakal lebih banyak hints yang berkaitan dengan dunia mistis dan ehemduniapersetananehem. Berhubung judul ficnya ‘lucifer’, maka fic ini berkaitan dengan ehemsetanehem.”
> 
> Kyuhyun: (sweatdrop) “Ketahuan banget si Eka abis nonton Paranormal Activity 3. Itu anak bakatnya jadi paranormal kali ya?” (ngelirik ke  
> Siwon) “Hyung ngapain tadi berdehem terus?”
> 
> Siwon: “Banyak yang berhubungan dengan setannya sih, Kyu.” (ngelirik ke Kyuhyun) 
> 
> Kyuhyun: (emosi) “MAKSUD LO, GUE SETAN GITU?”
> 
> Siwon: (nyengir sambil noel-noel pipi Kyuhyun) “Ngerasa ya?”
> 
> Kyuhyun: (nepis tangan Siwon, mulai meledak)“CEPETAN TUTUP SESI CURCOL GAJE INI SEBELUM RUANGAN INI GUE JADIIN KAPAL PECAH KAYAK DI PARANORMAL ACTIVITY 3!”
> 
> Siwon: (syok)“O-oke, Readers. Sa-sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Mohon comment-nya juga ya! Kamsahamnida!” (ngibrit dari amukan raja Devil—Kyuhyun)
> 
> PS: saengil chukkae hamnida, Kyuhyun-oppa! ^^ Semoga makin sukses, makin ganteng, sehat selalu, dan langgeng sama Siwon ya... #lho #abaikanyangterakhir


	6. Eclipse and Time for Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Iya, aku tahu!”  
> (Tapi...)  
> “Siapa yang bisa menyembuhkan Siwon?”  
> .  
> .  
> (Sang pembunuh semakin beringas)  
> .  
> .  
> —senyuman penguasa kegelapan kembali terulas, namun kali ini penuh dengan niat busuk.  
> “...tinggal satu lagi dan pesta kematian akan dimulai.”  
> .  
> .  
> “Yang Mulia, untuk pengamanan kerajaan kali ini akan mengadakan penjagaan ketat di istana.”  
> (karena...)  
> “malam ini, nyawa Yang Mulia yang akan diincar.”  
> .  
> .  
> A Super Junior fanfiction with brothership! WonKyu. Warning inside. DLDR. Chapter 6 is updated! ^_^

_The war is coming,_

_It’s the best time to show our struggle—_

**.**

**.**

**Members of Super Junior are not mine, but Gods and themselves**

**LUCIFER by Eka Kuchiki**

**Warning: AU—setting di abad ke-16, _Brothercomplex_!Siwon, _little of_ _gore_ , _death chara_ , _hints of satanic_ , OOC, OC—tapi buat jadi korban saja dan peran kecil-kecilan, ( _maybe_ ) _typo_ (s) dan _hints_ _shonen-ai_. Paragraf yang semuanya dicetak miring adalah  flashback. Banyak alur yang loncat-loncat, perhatikan paragraf pertama (setelah tanda titik empat) agar lebih menangkap maksud cerita. **

**.**

**.**

Lee Sungmin baru saja berniat untuk berteleportasi dari Seoul ke Neunggok—tempat Siwon berjaga. Sayangnya, aura gelap di area 5 km dari manor bangsawan Im menahannya dan membuatnya tidak bisa sampai di tempat tujuan. Pilihan selanjutnya adalah: berteleportasi ke tempat yang bisa dijangkau, kemudian berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

Sungmin menginjakkan kakinya di tengah hutan Neunggok, sekitar 5 km dari manor bangsawan Im. Kurangnya sumber cahaya tak menghalangi langkah pemuda berwajah imut itu untuk menerobos malam. Asalkan lampu minyak yang berada di tangan kirinya belum mati, matanya masih bisa dipaksakan untuk berakomodasi maksimal—

_‘Sret’_

“Akh!”

—walaupun ada kemungkinan untuk mengalami sedikit ‘kecelakaan’.

Sungmin meringis dan meletakkan tangan kanannya ke arah perutnya dan meraba sebuah koyakan  yang sangat kecil. _Hanbok_ yang ia kenakan pada bagian perutnya berlubang dan terdapat goresan merah kecil yang mengeluarkan darah.

_‘Firasatku mengatakan suatu hal yang buruk.’_

Sebagai seorang bangsawan tertinggi, Sungmin seperti memiliki ikatan dengan pemuda bermarga Choi itu. Keluarga bangsawan Lee dan Choi terkadang seperti memiliki ikatan misterius, tetapi nyata. Apabila salah satu dari mereka mengalami bahaya, maka yang satu lagi dapat mendeteksinya dari tanda-tanda tertentu.

_—seperti perutnya yang baru saja tergores duri-duri semak belukar._

Persetan dengan luka kecilnya. Ia terus berlari karena yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah keadaan Siwon.

_‘Drap! Drap! Drap!’_

_‘Sedikit lagi, Lee Sungmin!’_

Ia tak mempedulikan derap langkah larinya telah diikuti oleh beberapa pengawal dari halaman manor maupun teriakan-teriakan bersahutan dari belakang. Langkahnya makin dipercepat ketika memasuki  ruang perpustakaan. Ia mendobrak paksa pintu, dan...

_‘BRAK!’_

_—firasatnya benar-benar terjadi tepat di depan matanya._

_“SIWON-_ AH _!”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menjelang dini hari seharusnya adalah waktu bagi orang waras tengah berkumul di atas _futon_ , menarik selimut hingga di bawah dagu, kemudian terbang ke dunia mimpi. **Seharusnya**.

_—dan kini Kim Ryeowook menyesal telah mengikuti Yesung._

“Yesung- _hyung_?” panggil Ryeowook.

Yesung menolehkan kepalanya, alisnya naik sebelah. “ _Wae_ , Wookie?”

“Kau sudah **gila** ya?” Ryeowook melepaskan tangan Yesung yang menggandengnya. Kini ia melipat tangan di depan dada, dan tatapan tajam dengan senang hati dilemparkan kepada sang kakak yang aneh bin ajaib di depannya.  “Untuk apa kita harus ke manor bangsawan Im pada **tengah malam** ini?”

Yesung tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan Ryeowook. “Ada korban di sana, dan kita—”

“Itu bukan urusan kita, _Hyung_!” potong Ryeowook dengan tekanan emosi. “Bukankah sudah ada bangsawan dan pengawal yang melindungi penghuni manor i—?”

Hap! Dengan gerakan cepat, tangan mungil Yesung mencaplok lengan Ryeowook. Tak peduli dengan protes yang keluar dari mulut adiknya, Ia menarik paksa Ryeowook memasuki gerbang manor bangsawan Im.

“Kita bukan membantu menjaga di sana, Wookie- _ya_ ,” jawabnya dengan senyum dikulum. Langkah kakinya semakin dipercepat untuk menembus masuk ke dalam manor.

_“...tapi kita akan menemui seseorang di sana.”_

**.**

**.**

“Lee Sungmin!”

Sang pemilik nama menoleh ke arah pemilik suara. Ia mendapati kedua sosok yang menyelip desakan para pengawal yang mengerubuti di depan pintu tempat kejadian perkara.

_—dan membuatnya sukses tercengang dengan tidak elitnya._

“Kim Jongwoon?” serunya saat pemuda bernama Yesung itu setengah berlari ke arahnya sembari menyeret pemuda bertubuh lebih pendek yang tengah memasang wajah kebingungan.

“Nanti saja penjelasannya, Hyung,” Tangan Yesung—yang tadinya digunakan untuk menyeret Ryeowook—kini berinisiatif untuk membantu Sungmin yang terlihat kepayahan memapah tubuh tinggi yang tak sadarkan diri. “Kita harus membawa Siwon segera!”

“Iya, aku tahu!” sembur Sungmin kesal. Mata kelam miliknya sempat menilik beberapa objek di sekeliling ruangan kemudian menatap gusar pemuda bermata sipit itu. “Yang aku bingungkan sekarang...”

_“Siapa yang bisa menyembuhkan Siwon?”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di satu kastil yang berada di bawah tanah yang tak tersentuh oleh manusia, satu sosok tengah dilanda kegembiraan. Wajah satu sosok bertopeng _full faced_ itu terlihat begitu sumingrah di balik topengnya. Mata rubi itu melirik ke arah langit gelap tanpa bulan, dan tarikan senyumnya semakin melebar karena pemandangan itu.

_—dan ini adalah hari keberuntungannya._

“Yang Mulia, satan telah berhasil mendapatkan jantung yang ketiga.” ujar pemuda berjubah hitam itu.  Pemuda yang berpangkat sebagai pemimpin pasukan kegelapan itu berlutut di hadapannya.

“Ternyata cepat sekali waktu berlalu, ya,” Senyum sang penguasa kegelapan kembali tersembunyi di balik topeng, tetapi suaranya menyiratkan bahwa penguasa kegelapan tengah gembira. “Kau lihat langit di luar?”

“Bulannya tidak ada, Yang Mulia,” jawab pemuda itu.

_—senyuman penguasa kegelapan kembali terulas, namun kali ini penuh dengan niat busuk._

“Kau pasti tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya,”

_“...tinggal satu lagi dan pesta kematian akan dimulai.”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin dan Yesung menumpukan lengan Siwon ke pundak mereka. Tubuh mereka yang kalah besar dengan Siwon jelas membuat tubuh mereka terhuyung. ****

_—sampai ada suara yang menginterupsi kebingungan mereka._

“Aku bisa mengobatinya.”

Suara itu bagaikan suara malaikat penyelamat bagi Sungmin dan Yesung. Satu sosok pemuda berjalan dengan ekspresi tenang mendekati  dua pemuda yang sedikit kepayahan memapah pemuda tinggi yang tak sadarkan diri.  Ia menatap dalam darah di perut pemuda tinggi itu sedikit merembes di _hanbok_ putih gading Sungmin—terlihat menyakinkan bahwa luka yang dialami adalah luka serius.

“Kau—“ Yesung dan Sungmin secara bersamaan menunjuk ke arah pemuda dengan ekspresi wajah tak terduga. Pemuda berwajah cantik menanggapi ekspresi kedua pemuda itu dengan senyuman tipis, menampakkan lesung pipi samar-samar di pipi kiri.

“Bawa Siwon ke tempatku. Aku yang akan mengobatinya.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah rumah panti asuhan di daerah Neunggok terang benderang di ruang tengah. Dua lampu minyak sengaja dinyalakan. Di ruang itulah tempat yang tadinya posisi meja berkaki pendek berada digantikan  oleh _futon_ yang diatasnya terbaring pemuda tampan dengan kondisi belum sadar dan dalam keadaan yang cukup kritis.

Di samping kiri pemuda tinggi itu, seseorang sedang membuka ikatan tali hanbok dan menyingkap bagian perut sehingga memperlihatkan otot perut yang berlumuran darah dan beraroma metalik.

 “Lukanya cukup dalam.” analisa Leeteuk saat melihat sekilas pada bagian perut Siwon. Dahinya berkerut sedikit.

“Kau yakin bisa menyembuhkannya, _Hyung_?” tanya Sungmin. Ada keraguan tersirat di dalam mata _foxy_ milik pemuda manis itu.

Leeteuk menyunggingkan senyum lembut kepada pemuda manis itu. “Sedikit lama sih, karena lukanya dalam. Tapi tenang saja.”

Sungmin membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman manis yang cukup jarang diperlihatkannya.  Tapi senyum itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik karena Yesung mulai berkomentar,

“Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru tahu kalau ternyata kau mendirikan panti di sini,” kata pemuda bermata sipit itu. “Tempat yang bagus juga.”

“ _Kamsahamnida_ , Yesung- _ah_ ,” sahut Leeteuk. Ia terdiam sejenak kemudian pandangan matanya diarahkan ke langit-langit—pikirannya tengah mengawang sekarang.

“Tapi semuanya sudah banyak yang berubah.”

“ _Ne_ ,” Sungmin sempat menyeringai, tetapi berubah menjadi tarikan senyum tipis. Sangat tipis.

_“Sebelas tahun benar-benar merupakan waktu yang sangat lama.”_

**.**

**.**

Malam makin larut, dan tangan Leeteuk masih berkutat mengeluarkan cahaya putih. Keringat membanjiri keningnya karena tenaganya sudah terkuras sebagian. Tapi pemuda itu bisa sedikit puas. Sedikit demi sedikit, luka sobekan di perut Siwon terajut rapi.

—tanpa mereka sadari, ada dua orang yang terbangun karena aktivitas mereka.

“Ugh... ada ribut-ribut apa sih di ruang tamu?” keluh Donghae sambil mengucek-kucek matanya. Kesadarannya memang belum terkumpul sempurna, sampai Eunhyuk memukul punggung kembarannya itu. Ia terlebih dahulu sampai di balik pintu dan sekarang tengah membelalak dengan tidak elitnya.

“ _OMO_! Benarkah itu Choi Siwon? Yang terbaring di sana?” seru Eunhyuk dengan volume suara mendekati bisikan kepada Donghae. Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada satu tubuh tinggi tegap yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas _futon_.

“Apa? Choi Siwon?”

Pertanyaan polos Donghae tadi sukses membuat Eunhyuk menepuk keningnya sendiri. Bisa diduga bahwa nyawa Donghae masih tertinggal sebagian di atas _futon._

 __“Iya, Hae!” bisik Eunhyuk kesal. Ia kembali mengintip lewat   “ _Omo_! Lihat apa yang Leeteuk- _hyung_!”

 _—dan kesadaran Donghae dalam sekejap_ full _100 persen._

Ini pertama kalinya mereka berdua melihat kedua tangan Leeteuk dipenuhi cahaya putih. Ini pertama kalinya mereka menyaksikan dengan mata mereka sendiri bahwa Leeteuk tengah membalut luka di perut Siwon, menutup rapi luka sobekan pedang tanpa perantara benang dan jarum.

Mungkin ketiga pemuda itu nampak tidak begitu peduli dengan adanya  dua pasang mata yang mengawasi di balik pintu, namun tidak dengan Ryeowook. Konsentrasinya terpecah ketika menangkap basah sepasang mata mengawasi diam-diam di balik celah pintu.

“Kalian sedang apa di balik pintu?”

_‘Grek!’_

Pintu geser dibuka paksa oleh Ryeowook, dan ia berhasil memergoki Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang tengah menguping pembicaraan. Kedua penguping yang tertangkap basah itu terkejut setengah mati dan langsung menundukkan kepala—berusaha menghindar tatapan tajam menuduh yang diberikan kepada mereka.

“ _Mianhae_ —“

“Siapa mereka, Wookie?” tanya Yesung—yang secara tidak sengaja—menginterupsi permintaan maaf dari Donghae.

Leeteuk menatap ke arah pintu dan menemukan dua sosok adik angkatnya menunduk malu di depan pintu. Ia tersenyum lembut.  “Oh, kalian berdua.” katanya singkat. Respon singkat itu membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk

“Mereka adalah kedua adikku. Yang berambut hitam legam dan berhidung mancung itu Donghae, dan yang berambut coklat gelap yang sedang nyengir itu Eunhyuk.”

“Adik angkat maksudmu?” tanya Sungmin yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Leeteuk.

Donghae mendekati Leeteuk dan melirik Siwon sebentar. Mata kelamnya kemudian beralih menatap Leeteuk.

“Emm... Ada yang bisa kami bantu, _Hyung_?” tanya Donghae ragu.

Leeteuk menyunggingkan senyum, lesung pipinya terlihat lagi.

“Ambilkan air untuk membasuh luka, sekaligus air minum untuk tamu kita.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Ukh!”

Ketiga pemuda itu memutuskan secara paksa dialog mereka saat mendengar suara erangan pelan. Erangan itu milik seorang pemuda tampan yang tengah terbaring di atas futon, yang tengah membuka matanya perlahan dan memperlihatkan iris coklat gelap indah miliknya. Ia mengedip sekali, kemudian matanya mengarah pada Leeteuk.

“Kau... siapa?”

“Aku Jungsoo, Siwon- _ah._ ” Jawab Leeteuk lengkap dengan lesung pipinya yang menyembul malu-malu di pipi kiri.

“Jungsoo- _hyung_ ,” Tanpa diaba-aba, Siwon langsung memeluk tubuh Leeteuk dengan erat. “Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi.”

“Sama-sama, Siwon- _ah_ ,” sahut Leeteuk sembari menyunggingkan senyum. “Ternyata setelah sepuluh tahun pun kau tetap tidak berubah.”

“Dan kau...” Mata coklat gelap Siwon menunjukkan kegirangan ketika matanya dipertemukan dengan sosok Yesung. “Jongwoon- _hyung_! Lama tidak berjumpa.”

“Kau semakin tampan saja, Siwon- _ah_ ,” kata Yesung  dengan tatapan mata sipitnya yang lucu. “Aku iri padamu.”

Kata-kata—yang sepertinya berupa pujian—dari Yesung sukses membuat Siwon terbahak dan berakhir dengan erangan sambil memegangi perutnya.

Dialog antara ketiga pemuda itu membuat Ryeowook, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahi mereka. Hanya Sungmin yang memasang raut wajah datar lalu menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat melihat Siwon tertawa—ekspresi wajah Siwon yang sangat menarik perhatiannya.

“Jadi... kalian bertiga sudah saling kenal?” tanya Ryeowook.

“ _Hyung_ , kenapa Tuan Siwon memanggilmu dengan nama Jungsoo?” kali ini yang bertanya adalah Eunhyuk.

Mata coklat gelap Siwon membelalak ketika mendengar pernyataan dari Eunhyuk. “Jadi Jungsoo tidak memberitahu kalian?” tanyanya tidak percaya.  “Dia adalah keturunan terakhir bangsawan Park—“

Donghae tersentak ketika mendengar dua kata terakhir yang diucapkan Siwon. Tanpa sadar, ia menyela pembicaraan.

“Tunggu! Bukankah bangsawan Park itu—

_...bangsawan yang hilang dari daftar bangsawan tertinggi 12 tahun yang lalu?”_

**.**

**.**

“Teukie- _hyung_ ," panggil Donghae yang sedang mengatur dirinya duduk bersimpuh. Tangannya diletakkan di atas lutut.

" _Wae_ , Hae- _ya_?" tanya Leeteuk lembut.

"Jelaskan pada kami siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya!” desak Donghae yang diikuti dengan desakan, “Ayolah, Hyung! Kami kan adikmu!”, dari Eunhyuk. Bukan hanya mereka berdua yang mendesak. Leeteuk sempat memberikan tatapan memohon kepada Siwon, namun pemuda itu tidak menanggapi—sebenarnya ia memang tidak mau menanggapi.

Dua lawan satu. Leeteuk kalah suara.

Helaan napas berat dibuang. Kepala panti asuhan itu mulai membuka mulut.

“Aku memang keturunan terakhir bangsawan Park. Nama bangsawan Park dihapus dari daftar bangsawan tertinggi  setelah _appa_ -ku dikenai tuduhan telah melakukan pembunuhan terhadap Raja besar Shin,” Leeteuk menyunggingkan senyum pahit sebelum melanjutkan kembali ceritanya. “Padahal ia sama sekali tidak bersalah. Ada yang mengambinghitamkan keluargaku.”

Donghae dan Eunhyuk membelalak tak percaya. Leeteuk yang dulunya mengaku hanya dari kalangan biasa-biasa saja ternyata merupakan keturunan bangsawan. Siapa yang menyangka?

“...Status kebangsawanan kami dicabut oleh menteri-menteri dan penasihat kerajaan. Tapi para diktator itu tidak puas dengan hanya mencabut status kebangsawanan kami.”

Hening mencekam. Para pendengar memilih untuk tidak berkomentar dan akhirnya Leeteuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

“...Mereka membunuh _appa_ dan _umma_ di malam hari saat terjadi gerhana bulan. Mereka tidak bisa membunuhku karena aku sudah dikirim oleh kedua orangtuaku ke tempat ini sebelum pembunuhan itu terjadi,” Mata kelam Leeteuk terasa buram. Air mata nampaknya ingin meluap dari pelupuk matanya.

“...aku tidak tahu apakah mereka membunuh sanak saudaraku atau tidak, tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar mereka setelah kejadian itu—”

—dan setetes air mata jatuh membasahi _hanbok_ yang dikenakan Leeteuk.

“ _Hyung_ , _gwaenchana_?” tanya Donghae khawatir sambil mengulurkan saputangan putih. Eunhyuk tidak bisa berkomentar karena ia berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

Siwon merangkul pundak Leeteuk. Tangannya diusapkan ke punggung pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Sementara Sungmin, Yesung, dan Ryeowook memilih untuk diam—walaupun Yesung tahu bahwa Ryeowook juga merupakan orang yang setipe dengan Eunhyuk.

Siwon melepas rangkulannya ketika Leeteuk menghela napas sekali. Pemuda cantik itu tersenyum singkat lalu siap melanjutkan ceritanya yang terputus.

“Sekarang pemerintahan dipimpin oleh putra tunggal Shin, yaitu Raja Shin Donghee.  Beliau satu-satunya saksi bahwa _appa_ -ku tidak bersalah. Cuma beliau yang tahu bahwa ramuan yang dibuat oleh _appa_ -ku tidak beracun.”

“Kenapa ia tak membela _Hyung_?” sela Eunhyuk.

“...Ia disekap saat kami dijatuhi vonis, bahkan ia diancam untuk dibunuh jika berani membela kami.”

Decakan tidak percaya keluar dari mulut Ryeowook dan Donghae.

“Saat ia diangkat menjadi raja, ia mencariku dan menyatakan hal itu semua,”  Kali ini yang terlihat di wajah Leeteuk adalah seukir senyuman, menggantikan raut wajah sedihnya. “Berkat beliau, aku bisa membangun rumah sekaligus tempat panti asuhan ini.”

“Saat rumah ini didirikan, aku menemukan dua orang anak yang baru saja kehilangan orangtua mereka mengetuk pintu rumah ini,” Mata kelam Leeteuk beralih ke arah Donghae dan Eunhyuk, kemudian mendekati mereka berdua lalu merangkulnya. “yang sekarang telah menjadi _dongsaeng_ -ku.”

“ _Hyung_... aku tidak menyangka kalau kau pernah mengalami cobaan berat seperti itu...” ujar Donghae simpatik. Eunhyuk mengucek matanya, sementara hidungnya memerah.

_—ada satu lagi orang yang belum diinterogasi._

“Kalau kau?” Eunhyuk menatap Yesung dan mulai melontarkan pertanyaan, “Apa kau keturunan bangsawan juga?”

“Aku bukan keturunan bangsawan,” Mata sipit Yesung semakin menyipit karena tarikan senyum di bibir.

 _“Dulu_ umma _-ku adalah paranormal istana, menggantikan_ appa _-ku yang meninggal saat aku berumur sepuluh tahun.”_

“ _Umma_ -ku memilih untuk memihak Leeteuk- _hyung_ beserta keluarganya,” Yesung menceritakan semuanya dengan lancar—berbanding terbalik dengan Leeteuk. “Kami kabur dari istana, kemudian memulai kehidupan baru.”

“Tiga tahun berikutnya, aku bertemu dengan Wookie,” Yesung melirik Ryeowook yang sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain—menghindari tatapan jahil sang kakak. “Beruntung nama keluarganya sama dengan nama keluargaku, jadi ia tak perlu mengganti nama keluarganya.”

“Aku dekat dengan Jungsoo- _hyung_ dan Jongwoon- _hyung_ sejak aku berumur 7 tahun,” kata Siwon sambil melirik ke arah Leeteuk dan Yesung. “tapi sayangnya, mereka memilih untuk meninggalkanku—“

"Siwonnie! Kami tidak—"

"Aku hanya bercanda." sela Siwon sambil menahan tawa.

Jawaban Siwon tadi sukses membuat kedua pemuda itu memberikan tatapan membunuh mereka. Suasana yang tadinya tegang berubah menjadi cair.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_‘BRAK!’_

Tujuh pasang mata membelalak saat melihat pendobrak pintu yang tak diundang itu berhasil menggeser pintu malang itu dengan kekuatan penuh. Pemilik wajah tampan dengan kulit seputih salju itu terengah-engah mengatur napasnya.

“Kibummie?” seru Siwon saat mengenali sosok pemuda berambut hitam itu masih menundukkan kepala—mengatur napasnya yang belum teratur.

Kibum mengangkat wajahnya. Napasnya masih memburu berpacu dengan detak jantung, tetapi Siwon bisa melihat raut wajah Kibum yang memerah itu terlihat senang dan lega. “Hah... syukurlah... kau... baik-baik... saja...” “Aku dengar... kalau kau—“

“Atur napasmu dulu, Kibum- _ah_ ,” komentar Siwon sambil memamerkan lesung pipinya.  “Kau habis berlari ya?”

Satu helaan napas dibuang. Mata kelam kibum menatap Siwon dan Sungmin sekaligus.

“Apa kalian berhasil menangkap pembunuh itu?” tanya Kibum—yang mengacuhkan pertanyaan Siwon.

Gelengan kepala Sungmin menjadi jawaban singkat untuk Kibum.  Kibum tersenyum kecut.

“Sudah kuduga.” katanya pelan.

Sesuatu yang langka terjadi.  Pemuda berkulit seputih salju itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang diarahkan kepada seorang pemuda tampan di depannya. Siwon tahu arti senyuman untuknya itu.

“Tapi setidaknya kau selamat, Siwon- _ah_.”

_—sebuah senyuman ekspresi syukur dari Kim Kibum._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun terbangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Sinar matahari masih muncul malu-malu karena langit masih terlihat sedikit gelap. Kyuhyun mengucek matanya, lalu pandangannya beralih ke samping kirinya dan menemukan Leeteuk yang masih tertidur di atas _futon_ lain.

 _‘Kenapa Leeteuk-_ hyung _tidur di sini?’_ batinnya kebingungan. _‘Kok tumben ya?’_

Kyuhyun memilih untuk tidak terfokus pada Leeteuk yang menemaninya tidur. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap mendekati pintu keluar agar langkah kakinya tidak membangunkan Leeteuk. Satu langkah... dua langkah... tiga langkah... empat langkah... lima lang—

“Kyuhyun? Kau mau kemana?”

—kahnya berhenti tiba-tiba. **Sial.**

“ _Ne_ , _Hyung_?”  Kyuhyun menyahuti dengan nada datar. Ia bergeming di tempat—menoleh ke belakang pun tidak.

“Semalam kau pergi kemana, Kyu?”

“Aku tidak pergi kemana-mana, Hyung,” jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit kesal. “Lagipula semalam kepalaku pusing sekali. Jangankan untuk berjalan, berdiri saja rasanya seperti mau pingsan.”

Leeteuk terdiam. Yang hanya ia bisa lakukan hanyalah menatap nanar sang adik.

“Kenapa denganmu, _Hyung_? Memangnya kau kemarin melihatku tidur sambil berjalan?” Gelak tawa yang dipaksakan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk menggeleng pelan. Hening mengancam kembali dalam waku beberapa detik.

_—sampai Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya, Leeteuk masih terdiam dan memilih untuk berdialog dalam hati._

_‘Bukan itu, Kyu,_

_kau melakukan sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya daripada sekedar tidur berjalan.’_

**.**

**.**

Di waktu yang sama, Siwon membuka paksa matanya. Wajahnya dibanjiri keringat. Ia masih mengingat jelas mimpi itu.

**(Raja Shin Donghee terbunuh tepat di depan matanya. Ia baru sampai tepat pada saat sosok berjubah hitam itu mengangkat seonggok daging yang berupa jantung sang Raja tinggi-tinggi. Aroma metalik menyeruak dengan cepat di kamar Raja.)**

Satu tindakan yang membuat Choi Siwon bertolak dari futon, dan menyiapkan pakaian dan bergegas mandi kilat. Waktu yang memaksanya untuk terburu-buru karena menyangkut masalah nyawa dan kerajaan Korea Selatan.

_—sang Raja harus diberitahu bahwa kali ini ia yang menjadi incarannya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beijing merupakan salah satu kota terkenal yang berada di Cina. Banyak pedagang hilir mudik di kota ini untuk melakukan transaksi jual beli alias berdagang. Di salah satu daerah pada kota ini, terdapat sebuah tempat pemakaman umum yang letaknya tak jauh dari pelabuhan kapal-kapal layar milik negara lain yang mencoba mengadu nasib di kota Beijing.

Pagi hari menjelang. Matahari baru saja datang dari peraduannya di Timur sehingga udara masih terasa sejuk akibat hujan yang turun semalam. Tempat pemakaman umum itu tetap sunyi senyap, sampai seorang pemuda berwajah cantik dengan _hanbok_ sutra berwarna biru tua mendatangi tempat pemakaman itu. Ia berjalan mendekati sebuah nisan berlapis marmer putih dan menghiraukan rambut hitam sebahunya dipermainkan angin pagi.

“Hannie, aku kembali.”

Hening—tak ada jawaban.

“Iya, maafkan aku. Keamanan di Korea Selatan sedang tidak stabil, makanya aku cuma bisa datang ke sini setahun sekali. Aku baru sampai di Beijing tahu!”

Hening lagi. Pemuda cantik itu menghela napas.

“Kabar Siwonnie dan Kibummie baik-baik saja. Eh, Kau tahu tidak? Aku pergi diam-diam lho dari mereka...”

Masih hening. Tidak ada sahutan apapun meskipun nada bicara pemuda cantik tadi terdengar ceria.

“Tidak, Hannie. Aku akan tetap melakukannya. Untukmu. Kau larang diriku sekalipun, niat itu sudah tertanam di hatiku.”

Tetap hening. Hanya angin semilir yang numpang lewat setelah kalimat itu berhenti terucap.

Sepertinya ada dua kemungkinan yang menyebabkan pemuda berparas cantik itu berbicara sendiri di depan nisan. Pertama, ia sudah sinting—berbicara di depan nisan. Kedua, ia bisa bahasa roh halus.

**.**

**.**

“Maaf, Tuan. Ada hubungan apa Tuan dengan Han Geng- _ge_?”

Suara yang terdengar bas itu menyentak pemuda cantik itu. Ia sontak menoleh ke arah pemilik suara bas itu. Ia melihat dua sosok pemuda. Slaha satunya bertubuh tinggi, ramping, dan berambut _auburn_ , sementara pemuda yang berada disebelahnya berkulit seputih salju dengan pipi tembam yang membuatnya terlihat imut.

“Aku sahabatnya,” jawab pemuda cantik berbalut _hanbok_ sutra itu. Mata obsidian miliknya menilik dari bawah kaki hingga atas kepala pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dan orang yang di samping pemuda tinggi itu—yang menatapnya malu-malu. Penampilan mereka sederhana, dengan atasan berwarna putih, dan bawahan berwarna merah.  Ia balik bertanya, “Kau sendiri siapa?”

“Aku adik angkatnya,” Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, kemudian matanya melirik ke arah seorang remaja Cina imut dan berpipi _chubby_ disampingnya. “Begitu juga dengan dia.”

Pemuda cantik itu mengangguk sekali—walaupun sebenarnya ia tak mengerti mengapa Han Geng tak pernah bercerita bahwa ia mempunyai adik angkat. “Nama kalian berdua siapa?”

“Namaku Zhou Mi,” Pemuda tinggi berambut hitam itu memperkenalkan dirinya, lalu menunjuk pemuda berwajah imut disampingnya—yang menyunggingkan senyum malu-malu hingga pipi _chubby_ itu terlihat sedikit mengembang.  “Dan yang disebelahku namanya Henry Lau.”

“Aku Kim Heechul,” Heechul tersenyum tipis—mencoba untuk bersikap lebih bersahabat. “Aku dari Korea Selatan.”

“Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol sebentar di rumah kami?” tawar Zhou Mi.  “Rumah kami tidak jauh dari sini.”

“Boleh juga.” jawab Heechul antusias yang disambut dengan senyum dari Zhou Mi.

_—yang tidak mereka ketahui, sebenarnya ada seseorang yang memiliki niat tersembunyi di balik itu semua._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Bagaimana keadaanmu, Choi Siwon?”

“Hamba baik-baik saja, Yang Mulia.” jawab Siwon. Senyum yang terulas di wajah tampannya berusaha untuk menenangkan sang Raja.

Hening mengancam beberapa detik. Sampai dialog diawali oleh Siwon yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, seakan takut untuk melihat sang Raja. Otaknya dan hatinya telah bekerja sama untuk memberikan sebuah pesan untuk sang raja setelah ia menghela napas.

“Yang Mulia, untuk pengamanan kerajaan kali ini akan mengadakan penjagaan ketat di istana.”

“Mengapa?” tanya Raja Shin. Alisnya terangkat satu.

“Menurut penglihatan hamba...” Siwon akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya. Mata coklat gelapnya yang biasa bersinar kini redup menyiratkan ketakutan.

_“malam ini, nyawa Yang Mulia yang akan diincar.”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam hari datang. Makan malam diliputi dengan keheningan yang tidak biasa terjadi. Hanya suara-suara anak-anak panti yang ribut bercerita dan beberapa anak mengambil jatah _ramyun_ temannya. Sementara Leeteuk, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk pura-pura khidmat memakan ramyun mereka, tetapi mata mereka sama-sama melirik ke arah seorang pemuda berambut coklat tua yang memakan _ramyun_ -nya dengan tenang tanpa celotehan.

—Kyuhyun tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun dari tadi siang.

“Aku sudah selesai,” kata Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan sumpitnya. Ketiga pemuda itu sontak membelalakkan matanya. Itulah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Kyuhyun setelah seharian ini ia tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

“Mau kemana kau, Kyu?” tanya Donghae.

“Aku mau ke kamar dulu.”

Kata-kata itu menjadi penutup untuk acara makan malam itu. Hanya ada suara celoteh anak-anak panti yang ternyata tak dapat menghapus kecurigaan ketiga pemuda itu dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun.

“Kenapa dia?” tanya Eunhyuk yang kali ini dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Donghae. Sementara Leeteuk tidak ikut berkomentar. Hanya mata kelamnya yang terus mengikuti punggung sang adik yang terus menjauh hingga lenyap terhalang oleh tembok kayu ruang makan.

_‘Apa yang terjadi padamu, Kyu?’_

**.**

**.**

Sudah lewat dari sejam dihabiskan oleh Donghae dan Eunhyuk menunggu Kyuhyun di dapur. Kedua kembar Lee itu mengutuk adik kecil mereka yang ternyata pemalasnya bukan main.  Janjinya ia akan membantu mereka berdua untuk mencuci piring, ternyata itu hanyalah janji palsu dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah di batas ambang kesabaran mereka. Donghae menggedor pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan meneriakkan namanya, namun tidak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar. Begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk yang melakukan hal serupa.

Merasa tidak ditanggapi, kedua pemuda itu berinisiatif untuk membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

_‘BRAK!’_

“Kyuhyun—“ Kalimat Donghae terputus tiba-tiba dan mata kelamnya membelalak ketika melihat sesuatu yang janggal di kamar Kyuhyun.

_—karena Kyuhyun tidak ada, lenyap, dan tanpa meninggalkan jejak satu pun._

**.**

**.**

Mata kelam mereka mengedar ke seluruh sudut kamar, tetapi tidak ada Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua sudah mengitari kamar, tetap saja mereka tidak menemukan sosok Kyuhyun.

_—dan mereka pun berteriak,_

“Kyuhyun menghilang, _Hyung_!”

Leeteuk bergegas ke kamar Kyuhyun. Wajah cantiknya terlihat pucat, panik, dan khawatir bercampur aduk menjadi satu.  Kakinya berhenti di depan pintu kamar,  dan berusaha untuk menyangkal, “Menghilang? Kau tidak—”

“Benar, _Hyung_! Kyuhyun tidak ada dikamarnya!” Eunhyuk menyela dari dalam kamar Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk langsung masuk tanpa izin ke kamar Kyuhyun. Benar kata kedua adiknya, Kyuhyun tidak ada di dalam kamar. Raut wajah Donghae dan Eunhyuk berubah menjadi takut. Antara khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun, atau—

“Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun diculik oleh hantu?”

_‘PLAK!’_

Geplakan di kepala Donghae seakan cukup untuk menyatakan respon Leeteuk yang sudah diburu kepanikan. Tatapan tajam seorang Park Jungsoo yang mengatakan, “Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, Hae- _ya_!” membuat seorang Lee Donghae mengkeret.

—sampai ketukan pintu yang cukup keras di luar menginterupsi kepanikan ketiga pemuda itu.

Leeteuk berlari ke arah ruang tamu. Betspa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat siapa tamu malam ini.

“Yesung?”

“Maaf, _Hyung_. Seharusnya aku menyadarinya dari awal.”

Maksudmu apa, Yesung- _ah_?”

Yesung menghela napas dalam-dalam. Mata sipitnya menatap mata kelam Leeteuk dalam-dalam.

_“Adikmu yang bernama Kyuhyun itu telah menjadi perantara setan.”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_“Perketat keamanan istana!”_

_“Blokade semua jalan masuk istana!”_

_“Lindungi Raja sampai titik darah penghabisan!”_

Istana riuh oleh teriakan-teriakan dan komando. Teriakan-teriakan itu saling sahut-menyahuti dan membuat gaduh aula istana. Dalam keadaan seperti itu semakin memperburuk keadaan. Raja Shin semakin merasa panik, karena semua penghuni istana bukannya menenangkan dirinya, tetapi mereka melakukan sebaliknya.

Di balik tirai yang menutupi jendela aula istana, ada sesosok jubah hitam yang tengah menyeringai melihat hiruk pikuk itu. Seringainya tipis tetapi licik.

 _“Percuma saja,”_ Keriuhan antar penghuni istana yang semakin memuncak membuat seringai itu semakin melebar.

_“Keamanan seperti itu tidak ada apa-apanya bagi ‘satan’.”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tengah malam menjelang. Hanya ada suara burung hantu yang ber-uhu beberapa kali, kemudian hilang ditelan senyap.

Leeteuk dan Ryeowook mengapit Yesung di tengah. Langkah mereka berhenti tepat saat tangan Leeteuk meraih pegangan pintu geser. Panggilan dari Donghae yang mencegatnya membuat pemuda bernama asli Park Jungsoo itu menoleh ke belakang.

“Teukie- _hyung_ ,” Pupil pada mata obsidian Donghae terlihat sedikit membesar, ada permohonan yang tersirat di matanya.  “Bolehkah aku dan Hyukkie ikut juga?”

“Emm...” Leeteuk terlihat ragu. Jangankan bertarung, pedang saja mereka tidak pu—

“Kami punya pedang, Hyung,” Donghae mengeluarkan sebilah pedang tipis di balik lipatan _hanbok_ -nya. Melihat reaksi Donghae, Eunhyuk langsung menirukan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Donghae.

—nya?

“Kami menemukan dua pedang ini di hutan Neunggok seminggu yang lalu,” jelas Eunhyuk—sebelum Leeteuk sempat bertanya. “Kami mencari pemilik pedang itu di sekitar hutan, tetapi

“Kenapa kalian tidak cerita padaku?”

Donghae menatap ke arah langit-langit—mengalihkan matanya dari pandangan tajam Leeteuk. “Soalnya... kalau kami ceritakan ini kepada _Hyung_... kami takut... kalau kau tak percaya pada kami...” jawabnya dengan nada terputus-putus karena ditelan gugup.

Hening. Belum ada reaksi dari Leeteuk.

“ _Mianhae_ , _Hyung_. Kami—“

“Tidak apa-apa,” “Kita harus cepat ke istana!”

Ketika mereka menginjakkan kaki keluar dari rumah, mata kelam Ryeowook menangkap raut wajah pucat Yesung dengan mata membelalak dan bibir terlihat bergetar. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menepuk pundak Yesung dan bertanya,

“Kenapa raut wajahmu pucat, _Hyung_?”

Yesung yang tertangkap basah langsung tergagap. Ternyata Ryeowook menyadari perubahan raut wajahnya saat memperhatikan kedua pedang yang diselipkan di pinggang Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

“Ah, tidak apa-apa, Wookie- _ya_ ,” jawabnya sembari tertawa kecil agar kepanikannya tertutupi.

Ryeowook hanya bereaksi dengan memutar bola matanya. Ia memilih untuk berpaling sebentar saat wajah Yesung kembali pucat untuk kedua kalinya. Mata sipit itu menatap tajam pada kedua pedang kembar yang dipegang oleh kembar Lee.

_‘Apa ini cuma perasaanku saja, atau—_

_...kedua pedang itu benar-benar mengeluarkan aura hitam?’_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedatangan Leeteuk, Yesung, dan adik-adik mereka jelas membuat Siwon dan Sungmin sedikit kesal. Bagaimana tidak, mereka tidak mengatakan bahwa mereka ingin membantu untuk melindungi Raja. Bukannya tidak suka dengan bantuan mereka, tapi iu akan merepotkan karena mereka harus mengatur dimana mereka ditempatkan.

“Aish! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau ingin ikut, _Hyung_?” Siwon memasang wajah kesalnya—padahal hatinya menjerit senang karena pasukannya bertambah. “Aku kan tidak tahu apa kau—

 “Kau lupa ya?” potong Leeteuk sembari tersenyum manis. Di tangan kanannya tergenggam sebilah pedang baja putih. “Walaupun status kebangsawanan hilang, bangsawan tersebut tetap bisa menggunakan kemampuannya.”

Jawaban itu membuat Siwon menyunggingkan senyum lega. Tapi alis tebalnya naik sebelah ketika mata coklatnya menangkap dua sosok pemuda asing yang tak pernah dilihat dalam daftar bangsawan dan kalangan rakyat mana pun.

_Sosok Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon sudah mewanti-wanti agar hanya ia yang bertugas di dalam kamar sang Raja. Bukan karena kedudukannya sebagai tangan kanan sang Raja, tetapi karena ia merasa aneh dengan pembunuh yang telah menghabisi iga nyawa sebelumnya.

_‘Mengapa ia tidak membunuhku kemarin malam? Padahal peluang untuk membunuhku sangat besar.’_

Aura hitam menelusup diam-diam tanpa diundang. Begitu elegan, begitu tenang—

_—dan tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakang sang Raja._

Raja Shin menolehkan kepala ke belakang,

_‘CRASH!’_

—tanpa sempat mengerang, lehernya merenggang dan memutus kehidupan dengan sekali tebasan pedang.

_‘BRUK!’_

Tubuh sang Raja rubuh ke lantai marmer putih dengan darah tumpah ruah dari urat leher yang terputus. Mata kelamnya menutup rapat yang kemudian disusul dengan teriakan dari arah Barat.

“YANG MULIA!”

Sosok berjubah hitam itu menyeringai. Ia menggenggam seonggok daging yang cukup besar di tangan kanannya, kemudian dengan gerakan kedipan mata, onggokan daging berlumur darah itu berpindah tempat di balik jubah hitamnya. Mata merah sosok hitam itu menatap tajam Siwon yang berjarak kurang dari 1 meter dari tempatnya berpijak. Mata merahnya menumbuk pada pedang baja putih yang kini digenggam erat oleh tangan kanan lawannya.

_—dan seringai tersungging melihat lawan yang dinantinya sudah datang._

**.**

**.**

Choi Siwon kalah cepat. Memang ia salah karena hanya mengawasi sang Raja dari jarak dua meter—yang seharusnya ia selalu berada di samping Raja, kalau perlu ia seharusnya mengekori sang Raja.

_—penyesalan tinggal penyesalan._

“Kita bertemu lagi,” Nada sinis itu terdengar pelan, namun tajam mengiris pendengaran. Sosok itu menyeringai di balik topeng legamnya. “Tapi sayang sekali. Kau terlambat, Tuan Bangsawan Tertinggi—”

_‘TRANG!’_

Siwon kehilangan kesabaran. Dua pedang pun diadukan. Sepasang mata merah mengilat tajam menghunus setiap gerak-gerik Siwon. Begitu juga dengan iris coklat gelap yang diam-diam terfokus pada gerakan si jubah hitam.

_‘Sret!’_

Lagi-lagi serangan Siwon meleset dan hanya membelah angin. Ia kurang beruntung.

_‘PRANG!’_

Bunyi pecahan keramik dan guci penghias hancur berkeping-keping tertimpa momentum dari tubuh Siwon. Beberapa detik kemudian, pemuda itu langsung bersalto menghindari sabetan pedang hitam yang hampir mencincang tubuhnya.

Mereka tak ada yang mau mengalah. Tidak ada satupun, sampai Siwon berhasil membenturkan pedang bajanya dengan tenaganya yang tersisa.

_‘BRAK!’_

Tubuh si jubah hitam terlempar membentur meja kayu eboni, membuat meja kayu tersebut patah menjadi dua bagian karena gaya momentum beban tubuh yang menghantam. Belum sempat ia menyerang balik—

—ternyata pemandangan di depannya yang membuatnya terdiam membatu di tempat.

Iris mata coklat gelap Siwon terpana melihat helaian rambut coklat gelap menampakkan dirinya setelah tudung hitam yang menutupi kepala terlepas karena  hantaman keras tadi. Saat ia berlari menyerang ke depan—

—ada sesuatu yang menahan lengannya untuk menancapkan pedangnya ke jantung.

 Beruntung bagi Siwon karena ia tidak perlu membuang tenaga untuk melakukan penyerangan lagi. Tubuh berbalut jubah hitam itu terlanjur ambruk mencium dinginnya lantai marmer putih gading—

_‘Krak!’_

—dan topengnya retak membentur lantai, dan memperlihatkan kulit putih pucat,  hidung mancung, bibir merah ranum, dan alis mata yang melengkung sempurna. Struktur wajah yang terbilang tampan itu tergores pecahan topeng hitam dan menimbulkan luka gores yang kontras di kulit pipi putih itu.

_‘Deg.’_

**_(wajah itu, rambut coklat gelap itu, kulit putih pucat itu...)_ **

_‘Tuhan, benarkah yang dihadapanku adalah ‘dia’?’_

Rasa penasaran sekaligus hipotesis tentang sosok jubah hitam yang melayang-layang dalam pikirannya menjadi alasan Choi Siwon untuk mendekati tubuh si jubah hitam—untuk mengetahui identitas pembunuh sang Raja.

_‘Tuhan, jangan dia. Kumohon, jangan dia!’_

 Pertama kali yang ia lakukan adalah: ia meletakkan tubuh si jubah hitam di atas pangkuannya, sehingga wajah tampan pembunuh itu bisa terlihat jelas. Yang kedua: saat ia menaruh kepala itu di pangkuannya, matanya tak sengaja melihat tanda berwarna coklat di leher dekat tengkuk. Mata coklat gelapnya sukses membelalak sempurna.

_—sebuah tanda yang sangat familiar dengan memorinya._

_‘Tanda ini...’_

Leher Siwon seperti tercekik saat melihat simbol bintang dengan lingkaran tercetak kontras dengan kulit tengkuk putih pucat si jubah hitam. Simbol ini jelas begitu familiar. Ia mengenali siapa pemilik simbol ini, meskipun tidak mengetahui apa maksud dari simbol itu. Ia menganggap simbol itu sebagai tanda lahir, karena simbol itu lebih terlihat seperti tanda lahir dengan warna dasar coklat tua.

—yang tidak ia ketahui, simbol itu adalah pentagram,

_...tanda kontrak dengan setan.  _

Matanya dialihkan lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Tanpa ia komando, memori di otaknya mulai bermain ke masa sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

_Malam kali ini terasa sulit bagi Siwon untuk memejamkan matanya.  Padahal lilin yang menjadi penerang kamarnya sudah dimatikan setengah jam yang lalu, dan ini sudah menjelang tengah malam. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri dalam jeda lima menit, namun kedua matanya tetap membantah dirinya untuk segera pergi tidur._

_“Siwon-_ hyung _.”_

 _Suara lembut dan bernada kekanakan itu yang membuatnya kembali membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu. Mata coklat gelapnya menangkap sosok mungil adiknya dengan_ hanbok _tidur berwarna biru muda berdiri tak jauh dari pintu._

_Siwon tersenyum lembut menyambut kedatangan adik kecilnya yang manis. “Ada apa, Kyu?” tanyanya._

_“Bolehkah malam ini aku tidur bersama_ Hyung _?” tanya balik sang adik sembari memilin-milin bagian ujung_ hanbok _-nya._

_Pertanyaan itu membuat Siwon menatap wajah polos Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah khawatir—tidak biasanya Kyuhyun susah tidur seperti ini._

_“Apa kau tidak bisa tidur?”_

_Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. Ia berjalan mendekati Siwon, kemudian tubuh mungilnya jatuh berlutut mendekati tubuh sang kakak yang  masih terbaring di atas tempat tidur._

_“Aku hanya ingin tidur bersama_ Hyung _.” jawab Kyuhyun. Mata obsidian jernihnya, pipinya yang_ chubby _itu, membuat Siwon tak tahan untuk menggoda adik manisnya yang satu ini. Cengiran tersungging di wajah remaja tampan itu._

_“Bilang saja kalau Kyunnie takut tidur sendirian, ya kan?”_

_“_ Aniyo _!” Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya—ekspresi yang biasa ditunjukkan kalau ia sedang marah. Anak laki-laki itu mendadak bangkit, berkacak pinggang, kemudian menatap tajam mata coklat gelap Siwon. “Kalau_ Hyung _tidak mau aku tidur di sini, ya sudah!” tukasnya sinis sambil berbalik badan menuju pintu._

_—dan usahanya gagal karena lengannya ditarik oleh sang kakak._

_“Aku cuma bercanda, Kyu,” ucap Siwon dengan nada lembut. Tangannya yang lebih besar membawa tubuh mungil Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Karena Kyuhyun tidak memberikan respon apapun, ia akhirnya berkata dengan suara keras,_

_“Ha! Tertangkap kau, Choi Kyuhyun!”_

_Barulah Kyuhyun meresponnya dengan meronta-ronta. “_ Ya _!_ Hyung _! Lepaskan aku!” jeritnya sambil mencoba melepaskan diri._

_“Sst... jangan keras-keras, Kyunnie. Ini kan sudah malam,” bisik Siwon di telinga Kyuhyun. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia membawa tubuh sang adik di atas futonnya, lalu menyelimuti tubuh mungil adiknya.  Sang adik memasang wajah cemberut, terlihat bahwa ia kesal karena kakaknya senang sekali menggoda dirinya._

_“Kyu tidur di sini,” katanya sambil menyibak selimut, lalu masuk ke dalam futon bersebelahan dengan adiknya (yang masih memasang wajah cemberut). Arah tidur Siwon menghadap pintu—berlawanan arah dengan Kyuhyun—yang sepertinya masih ngambek dengannya. “_ Hyung _tidur di sebelah sini.”_

 _Tidak ada respon selama semenit, sampai akhirnya Siwon merasakan_ hanbok _-nya di bagian punggung ditarik._

 _“_ Hyung _?” Tangan mungil Kyuhyun menarik_ hanbok _tidur Siwon._

_“Ya, Kyunnie?” sahut Siwon pelan karena hawa ngantuk mulai merasuki dirinya._

_“Aku ingin dipeluk,_ Hyung _,” rengek Kyuhyun sambil menarik hanbok Siwon lebih kuat. “Di sini dingin...”_

_Siwon tersenyum lembut. Ia membalik badannya ke arah Kyuhyun. Direngkuhnya tubuh sang adik ke dalam pelukannya. Diciumnya pucuk rambut coklat gelap itu sebelum ia memejamkan mata dan bersiap untuk bermimpi indah bersama sang adik di dalam pelukannya._

—dan matanya sempat bertumpu pada tanda lahir bintang dikelilingi lingkaran saat membawa tubuh sang adik ke dalam pelukan.

**.**

**#**

**.**

_—kenangan manis sehari sebelum tragedi membuat dirinya kehilangan segalanya,_

_...termasuk adiknya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_(Kenapakenapakenapakenapakenapakenapakenapakenapakenapakenapake—_ **

Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata coklat gelap Siwon. Tetes air jatuh meluncur di atas wajah pucat itu. Tetes air mata itu pun lenyap dan digantikan oleh tetes air mata yang baru saja jatuh dari pemilik mata coklat gelap tadi.

**_—napa?)_ **

Mata coklat gelap itu masih buram oleh air mata yang menggenangi pelupuk mata. Dengan perasaan yang hancur, ia menatap sekali lagi wajah yang tak sadarkan diri lalu bergumam dengan suara tercekik dan penuh nada kefrustasian,

_“Kenapa pembunuh yang kuincar selama ini—”_

—dan air mata mengalir deras, membasahi sebagian wajah pucat di bawahnya.

_“ ...harus kau, Kyuhyun?”_

**.**

**.**

_—until the eclipse come and the warrior will begin._

**.**

****_**.** _

**.**

**.**

**[To be Continued]**

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
>  -Glossary-  
> .  
> Pentagram: Simbol setan/tanda kontrak perjanjian dengan setan. Simbolnya berupa bintang yang dikelilingi lingkaran. Kalau anda yang nonton Paranormal Activity 3 sama nonton anime Kuroshitsuji, bakalan ketemu sama lambang ini.
> 
> Gerhana bulan: Fenomena alam (dimana bulan dalam keadaan segaris dengan bumi dan matahari—posisi bumi berada di tengah) yang sering banget dikaitkan dengan hal-hal mistis. Gerhana bulan di sini adalah gerhana bulan total, omong-omong.
> 
> Setengah jiwa yang diambil: Konsep ini saya ambil dari analogi ‘kepribadian ganda’. Saya tegaskan, di sini Kyu membunuh orang dalam keadaan sadar. Beda dengan kesurupan, di sini ada yang mengendalikan Kyu dengan adanya pentagram (sebagai tanda kontrak janji), tanpa membuat kesadaran Kyu hilang—meskipun ia tidak ingat karena ingatannya semalam dihapus dan berganti dengan kepribadian aslinya. Nanti akan saya jabarkan lebih jelas lagi di chapter selanjutnya.  
> .  
> .  
> Readers pasti pada tau kan apa yang dialami Kyu sebelum membunuh orang? Ya. Transformasi jiwa lucifer itu memang gak langsung ‘klik’. Penyesuaiannya seperti pada chapter 2, 3, dan 4—pingsan terlebih dahulu. Baru setelah transformasinya sudah mulai sempurna, penyesuaiannya seperti pada chapter 5. Dan transformasi pada chapter ini sudah masuk dalam transformasi sempurna. 
> 
> .  
> -Eka’s Note-  
> .  
> Yes! Akhirnya kesampaian ngetik hampir 6000 kata~ *dilempar duit gepokan* Maaf ya, lama menunggu. Sumpah, chapter ini complicated sangat... =,= Otak saya juga lagi susah diajak kerjasamanya. Tadinya mau sekalian bikin cover fic ini buat ngerayain terungkapnya siapa satan. Tapi... yah, saya (lebih) gak berbakat dalam menggambar. Ada yang mau nyumbang fanart buat fic ini? #sembarangannyuruh *dibuang* 
> 
> Kepada Shinfriends, maafkan saya karena telah membunuh bias anda di fic ini... *bow* Plotnya yang memaksa saya. Kalau Rajanya tidak terbunuh, plotnya bakalan aneh jadinya. *dirajam*
> 
> Pasti dahi kalian pada berkerut. Terus nanya-nanya ke saya, “Kok di sini banyak banget scene Siwonnya? Mana Kyu?” Iya, saya kesulitan untuk mengungkapkan perasaan dari sisi Kyu. Lebih enak ke sisi Siwon. Secara saya Siwonest~ *dibuang* Nggak, saya cuma bercanda. Saya akan mengungkapkan dari sisi kyuhyun juga, kok. ^^
> 
> Mian kalau fic ini gak jadi incest (karena incest itu ternyata lebih ke hubungan badan—you know what I mean.). Ternyata setelah saya pikir-pikir, hubungan Siwon ke Kyuhyun lebih ke brother complex. Kyu, tukeran tempat~ Saya juga pengen dipeluk Siwonnie~ #ngek 
> 
> Oke, seperti janji saya di chapter sebelumnya kalau saya akan membongkar semua identitas tokoh-tokoh secara pelan-pelan. Udah mulai keliatan kan sebagian? Buat anda yang merasa ribet dengan fic ini, jangankan anda yang ribet, saya sendiri juga ribet sama plotnya. #authorgabener *dilempar ke black hole*
> 
> Mohon semangatnya ya agar fic ini benar-benar selesai. Soalnya saya gak bisa ngejamin bakal update sekitar dua minggu sekali, berhubung semester 4 ini jadwal kuliah saya padet. Belum lagi nanti saya bakal ikut HMDK... (garuk-garuk tanah)
> 
> Bagi anda yang ingin tahu kapan fic ini dan VOICE akan update, bisa follow twitter saya atau add FB saya (nanti bakal saya folback dan konfirm). Untuk twitter dan FB, liat aja di profil saya. Kamsahamnida... ^^ 
> 
> Informasi tambahan: Yesung—26 tahun, Ryeowook—20 tahun, Zhou Mi—24 tahun, Henry—18 tahun, Shindong—28 tahun. Untuk Hankyung, dia seusia dengan Heechul. Nanti akan saya jelaskan kenapa Hankyung meninggal. Oke, tinggal Kangin yang belum. Duh, si Rakun itu mau dimasukin ke mana ya? *dicincang Camomile*
> 
>  
> 
> Akhir kata,  
> Comment? ^_^


	7. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sang Raja yang akan menjadi targetnya.”  
> .  
> .  
> “Dimana Siwon?”  
> (Satu orang yang telah menjadi kunci dari semua itu telah melarikan diri...)  
> .  
> .  
> “...aku menyembunyikan seorang pembunuh.”  
> (Seorang bangsawan tertinggi membawa lari seorang pembunuh raja Korea Selatan.)  
> .  
> .  
> (“Kontrakmu denganku memang sudah habis...  
> tapi kau terlalu naif sehingga tanpa sadar kau telah menjadi budakku seumur hidup.”)  
> .  
> .  
> A Super Junior Fanfiction with brothership!WonKyu. Warning inside. DLDR. Chapter 7 is updated! ^-^

_Eclipse wants to be exist_

_When dark wings blow the earth—_

**.**

**.**

**Members of Super Junior are not mine, but Gods and themselves**

**LUCIFER by Eka Kuchiki**

**Warning: AU—setting di abad ke-16, _Brothercomplex_!Siwon, _little of_ _gore_ , _death chara_ , _hints of satanic_ , OOC, OC—tapi buat jadi korban saja dan peran kecil-kecilan, ( _maybe_ ) _typo_ (s) dan _hints_ _shonen-ai_. Banyak alur yang loncat-loncat, dan semoga gak bosen karena di chapter ini gak ada ‘pertarungannya’. **

**.**

**.**

**[1 jam sebelum Raja terbunuh]**

Riuh ramai para bangsawan maupun rakyat (yang memiliki kekuatan bertarung dan supernatural) memenuhi alun-alun istana. Keriuhan mereka bukan untuk berpesta, namun salah satu dari pihak mereka  yang menyebabkan terkumpulnya lebih dari seratus pasukan.

“Para bangsawan yang saya hormati,” Siwon membuka perkumpulan tak resmi itu. Riuh ramai itu sekejap berubah menjadi senyap—mencoba mendengarkan perkataan bangsawan ‘tangan kanan’ raja itu.

“Kali ini pembunuh misterius itu telah menentukan target berikutnya,”  Helaan napas Siwon menginterupsi kalimatnya.  “Karena alasan itulah saya meminta anda semua untuk berkumpul di aula istana.”

“Siapa target pembunuh itu, Tuan Choi?” tanya satu suara dari arah Barat.

 Siwon menyunggingkan senyum muram.

“Sang Raja yang akan menjadi targetnya.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Beberapa detik setelah Raja terbunuh]**

_‘Untung saja ia bisa meneleportasikan jantung ini ke tempat yang benar.’_

Satu sosok menyunggingkan seringai saat segumpal besar daging yang masih berdetak itu sampai di tangannya. Dengan gerakan cepat, jantung itu tersimpan aman di dalam sebuah kantung hitam bersimbol segitiga emas dengan inti lingkaran berwarna sama.

Kemudian tubuhnya yang sedikit gemuk itu menghilang dari dahan pohon yang dipijakinya. Tubuhnya lenyap bersama bayangan, dan angin yang sontak berhembus kencang mengusik malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[10 menit setelah Raja terbunuh]**

Tidak ada yang tahu dimana Siwon dan Raja Shin berada. Tapi sudah sepuluh menit, tidak ada sinyal sekalipun dari pemuda tampan itu yang mengabarkan keadaan sang raja. Sungmin menyesali kenapa ia bisa sampai lupa menanyakan kepada Siwon dimana pemuda itu akan menyembunyikan raja mereka.

Ia berinisiatif untuk mengajak Leeteuk dan Yesung. Jangan lupakan Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook yang setia dengan ‘kakak’ mereka. Mereka berteleportasi ke dalam istana.

Leeteuk dan Yesung bertukar pandang, kemudian pandangan mereka berdua mengarah pada Sungmin yang menoleh ke setiap ruangan yang dijaga oleh pengawal

“Kita harus memeriksa seluruh ruangan,” katanya mantap. “Jangan pedulikan pengawal itu. Mereka sudah tahu aku siapa.”

Sungmin membuktikan kata-katanya. Ia menjentikkan jarinya di depan kedua pengawal yang menjaga ruang aula itu hingga kedua pria bertubuh hampir dua kali lipat tubuhnya itu jatuh tertidur.

“Tapi—“ Leeteuk belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena terlanjur dipotong oleh Sungmin.

“Sudah! Lakukan saja!” seru Sungmin. “kita tidak punya waktu banyak!”

_‘Brak!’_

_‘Brak!’_

_‘Brak!’_

Satu hal yang diingat oleh Sungmin. Ada sekitar 30 ruangan yang harus mereka periksa. Beruntung ia  mendapat bala bantuan dari Leeteuk dan Yesung, dan tak ada ruginya ia juga mengajak ‘saudara-saudara’ mereka. Lebih menghemat waktu dan tenaga.

Mata _obsidian_ Sungmin memantul pada satu pintu kayu berukuran paling besar di antara ke-29 pintu yang telah mereka buka. Ia bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri,

“Kamar sang raja yang terakhir,”

_‘BRAK!’_

Ruang kamar sang Raja didobrak paksa. Tanpa aba-aba, mereka memasuki ruang pribadi sang raja. Mereka berenam hanya bisa berharap tidak menemukan hal yang mengerikan.

—sayangnya penglihatan mereka masih normal.

Keenam pasang mata itu membelalak sempurna ketika pandangan bertubruk pada satu sosok bertubuh sedikit tambun, merah darah mengalir di sekitarnya. Kembar Lee dan Ryeowook menjerit histeris ketika melihat jasad raja Korea Selatan dengan leher nyaris putus dan bagian dada kiri yang bolong...

_—jantung sang raja menghilang seperti ketiga korban sebelumnya._

“Dimana pembunuh itu?” tanya Sungmin dnegan suara pelan—seolah-olah pertanyaan itu untuknya.

Sementara itu, Yesung terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu memilih untuk memejamkan mata, memokuskan pandangannya untuk mencari

“Apakah kalian menyadari ada satu hal yang janggal di sini?” tanya Leeteuk dengan suara dipelankan.

“Apa itu, _Hyung_?” tanya keempat orang—kecuali Yesung—itu serempak.

Leeteuk melirik beberapa detik ke arah jasad sang raja, kemudian menatap keempat pasang mata itu bergantian.

“Dimana Siwon?”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda dengan tubuh terbalut jubah hitam itu membungkuk di hadapan penghuni singgasana di depannya. Penghuni singgasana itu mengangkat kelima jarinya ke atas sebagai tanda perizinan untuk berbicara.

“Yang Mulia, hamba telah mendapatkan jantung inti.”

“Kerja bagus,” Senyum mengembang terulas di bibir merah milik wajah yang tertutup _half faced mask_. “Ternyata kau bisa mengumpulkan empat jantung sebelum waktunya.”

“Kim Youngwoon,” panggil sang penguasa kegelapan pada pemuda berjubah hitam itu.

“Ada apa, Yang Mulia?”

_“Aku memberimu kepercayaan untuk mempersiapkan upacara untuk kebangkitan Lucifer.”_

Youngwoon tersenyum simpul, kemudian membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat—sebagai tanda terima kasih. “ _Kamsahamnida_ , Yang Mulia,”

_“Akan hamba laksanakan sebaik-baiknya.”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_‘Tap.’_

Bunyi langkah kaki memasuki sebuah ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh dua batang lilin yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Aroma lavender sedikit menyeruak untuk menenangkan suasana hati pun tak mempan untuk mengubah raut wajah gusar yang menatap seseorang yang tengah pingsan—atau mungkin tertidur?—di depannya.

“Aku tidak percaya hal ini benar-benar akan terjadi...”

Kedua tangan Siwon meremas rambut hitam pendeknya kuat-kuat. Mata coklat gelapnya memejam beberapa detik, kemudian ia  memaksakan kelopak matanya untuk menyingkir dari pandangan bola matanya—

 _—dan iris mata coklat itu kembali menatap sendu seorang pemuda yang terbaring di atas_ futon _._

“...aku menyembunyikan seorang pembunuh.” bisiknya pahit.

**Ironis.**

_Seorang bangsawan tertinggi membawa lari seorang pembunuh raja Korea Selatan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Leeteuk mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat perubahan raut wajah Yesung yang kembali pucat. Merasa diperhatikan, Yesung segera mengubah kembali raut wajahnya.

—dua kali ia dipergoki berwajah pucat harusnya menjadi pelajaran baginya.

 “Jongwoon, apa yang kau lihat?” tanya Leeteuk.

“Aku melihat... Siwon membawa pergi seseorang berjubah hitam,” Bibir itu mengucap pelan, tetapi cukup keras untuk didengar  “Dan aku rasa orang dengan jubah hitam itu yang menjadi pembunuh raja.”

“MWO?” seru Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook bersamaan.

“Jadi Siwon...

...membawa pergi seorang PEMBUNUH?"

Respon Sungmin yang terguncang mendengar pernyataan Leeteuk kini bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berlari keluar ruang kamar raja. Ia seolah tak mendengar teriakan dari Leeteuk di belakang. Tubuh pemuda imut itu pun menghilang dari pandangan secepat angin yang berhembus dari luar pintu.

“Kita biarkan Sungmin menemui Siwon sendirian,” tukas Yesung memecah keheningan. “Lebih baik kita mengecek panti asuhanmu, _Hyung_.”

Leeteuk melempar tatapan curiga pada pemuda bermata bulan sabit itu. “Memangnya ada apa di panti asuhan, Jongwoon- _ah_?”

“ _Hyung_ , kau tidak bercanda kan?” tanya Ryeowook pada kakaknya—yang terkadang mengeluarkan pendapat yang tidak masuk akal.  “kenapa kita tidak menyusul Sungmin- _hyung_?”

“Ada sesuatu yang ganjil di panti asuhanmu,” Yesung menggandeng tangan Ryeowook, kemudian memandang Leeteuk yang memasang raut wajah kebingungan. “Gandeng kedua adikmu, _Hyung,_

_...kita akan berteleportasi ke panti asuhanmu.”_

**.**

**.**

_‘Drap-drap-drap!’_

Langkah kaki memburu dari lorong-lorong istana. Lima menit sebelum Leeteuk dan yang lainnya berteleportasi, mereka sempat memberitahukan kepada Kibum dan beberapa bangsawan lainnya untuk mengecek kamar tidur sang raja.

Lima menit kemudian, jeritan histeris menggema setelah belasan bangsawan dan pengawal membuktikan kata-kata kelima pemuda yang telah memasuki kamar tidur raja.

_“Sang Raja telah terbunuh!”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gerhana bulan total menampakkan eksistensinya di tengah malam kerajaan Korea Selatan. Para serigala keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan melolong untuk menyambut malam yang  begitu istimewa untuk sang raja kegelapan.

Di satu tempat terpencil di bagian paling ujung Korea Selatan, tepatnya di dalam kastil tua yang tak terjamah oleh penglihatan kasat mata, sepasang mata semerah darah melirik warna cincin gerhana bulan yang sedikit demi sedikit berganti warna dari kuning keemasan menjadi semerah api.

“Waktunya tepat sekali.”

_—sampai ada suara bas yang menginterupsi gumamannya._

“Yang Mulia, bisakah kita mulai sekarang upacaranya?”

Pemilik mata merah itu menilik tubuh berbalut jubah hitam yang tengah berlutut di hadapannya itu, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

“Siapkan semuanya sekarang, Youngwoon,

_...karena sebentar lagi bulan akan ditelan merah.”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lee Sungmin menginjakkan kakinya tepat di depan pintu pagar kediaman bangsawan Choi. Ia tidak memilih untuk memasuki kamar Siwon, karena adabnya sebagai bangsawan tertinggi menahannya

“Choi Siwon!” teriak Sungmin lantang. Tangan kanannya menggedor pintu tak sabar. “Keluar kau sekarang!”

Karena tak mendapat respon, Sungmin menaikkan volume suaranya, “Jangan bersembunyi di dalam! Cepat buka pintunya sebelum aku memaksa masuk ke dalam ka—“

“Ada apa, Lee Sungmin?"

Suara bas itu langsung menghentikan ketukan pintu brutal Sungmin. Pemilik suara bas itu sendiri yang membuka pintu.

“Ikuti aku dan **jangan membantah** ,” perintah Siwon sembari membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Sungmin.

_“Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya.”_

**.**

**.**

Kedua bangsawan tertinggi itu duduk berhadapan di sebuah ruang tamu manor yang luas. Keduanya duduk di atas kursi berlapis bantalan bulu angsa. Diam dan tegang mencekam beberapa detik,

_—sebelum Sungmin menatap tajam Siwon, kemudian menyuarakan pertanyaannya._

“Dimana kau sembunyikan pembunuh Raja itu?”

“Maksudmu?” tanya Siwon balik.

“Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu!” tukas Sungmin tajam. “Baju dan tanganmu sudah berbicara cukup banyak!”

Pandangan Siwon beralih ke _hanbok_ -nya yang berlumuran darah di bagian dada dan perut,  begitu juga dengan tangannya yang tak luput dari noda darah itu. Sungmin terlalu cepat datang sehingga tak ada waktu untuk mengganti pakaian bahkan sekedar mencuci tangan pun ia tak sempat.

_—tak ada cara lain selain mengelak._

“Aku punya alasan yang—“

“Aku **kecewa** padamu.” potong Sungmin sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mata obsidian-nya sempat bertukar pandang kepada  mantan’ rekan kerjanya sebelum ia melengos ke arah berlawanan dengan tatapan pemuda tampan itu.

“Kau sebagai bangsawan tertinggi ternyata...”

_“...tidak berbeda dengan seorang **penghianat busuk**!”_

“Terserah kau memanggilku apa,” balas Siwon datar. “Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan gelar ‘bangsawan tertinggi’ i—”

_‘BRAK!’_

Kepalan tangan Sungmin beradu dengan kerasnya pintu kayu eboni. Nampaknya pemuda manis itu sudah terlampaui garis ambang kesabarannya. Iris hitamnya menghantam iris coklat gelap lawan bicaranya dan menyemburkan amarah lewat mulutnya.

“Ini bukan masalah gelarmu, _Pabbo_!” bentak Sungmin. “INI MASALAH SERIUS!”

“Aku juga tidak main-main, Lee Sungmin!” balas Siwon tak kalah kerasnya. “Kyuhyun bukanlah **pembunuh**!”

_—bara api disulut dengan api, jadilah amarah yang membara._

“Mau kau katakan dia pembunuh atau bukan, aku tidak peduli! Cepat serahkan dia!”

Tangan kekar Siwon mencekal kerah hanbok Sungmin “Apa kau sudah gila? AKU TIDAK AKAN MUNGKIN MENGORBANKAN ADIKKU SENDIRI!”

Sungmin menyentak cekalan Siwon dari lehernya. “Choi Siwon! Satu nyawa tidak mungkin bisa mengganti **belasan** atau **puluhan nyawa** warga Korea Selatan yang akan melayang oleh pembunuh titisan setan i—“

_‘BUGH!’_

Tubuh Sungmin terjungkal ke belakang, dengan punggung membentur kerasnya tembok. Tangan Siwon yang terkepal ke depan mulai turun ke posisi sebelah kanan paha. Pandangan mata coklat gelap pemuda itu semakin menajam ketika Sungmin bangkit berdiri dengan tubuh sedikit terhuyung.

“JANGAN BICARA SEMBARANGAN, LEE SUNGMIN!” Nada Siwon naik dua oktaf. Pemuda itu telah gagal mengendalikan amarah yang meletup-letup dan akhirnya pecah.  “INI SEMUA BUKAN SALAH KYUHYUN!”

Sungmin mengusap sudut bibirnya yang dialiri cairan merah dengan ujung ibu jarinya, kemudian  menyunggingkan senyum sinis sebagai balasannya. “Aku mengerti, Choi Siwon...

**_—sangat mengerti.”_ **

Tak ada lagi raut wajah imut nan lembut yang familiar di mata coklat Siwon. Yang ada hanyalah wajah manis yang menyunggingkan seringai iblis. Alter ego Lee Sungmin terlihat jelas di depan matanya. Sekali lagi, seringai sinis itu melebar sebelum bibir merah itu mengeluarkan ulimatumnya.

“Aku hanya bisa berpesan, **Berhati-hatilah** kau. Jangan sekali-kali **lengah** ,”

_“karena aku akan **membunuh** adik-MU!”_

Siwon geram. Jemarinya tergenggam erat hingga buku-buku jarinya sepucat kertas putih. Bibirnya mengeluarkan nada mendesis serupa gertakan balik, dan menunjuk ke depan wajah Sungmin.

“Langkahi dulu mayatku,”

_“sebelum kau bisa menyentuh Kyuhyun!”_

Seringai kembali menggores wajah manis Sungmin. “Kau akan menyesalinya, Choi Siwon!” sinisnya sebelum ia membalikkan badan ke arah jendela. Siwon—yang sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sungmin—mencoba

_—dan tubuh itu lenyap ditelan teleportasi, meninggalkan Siwon yang tengah menjerit frustasi._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kamar Kyuhyun kini kosong tanpa penghuni kamarnya. Realitas itu mau tak mau memperkuat prasangka Leeteuk sebelumnya bahwa Kyuhyun adalah tersangka pembunuhan Raja dan ketiga korban sebelumnya. Yesung terkejut melihat hasil ramalannya yang ternyata tepat sasaran. Begitu pula dengan Ryeowook yang tak menduga bahwa kakaknya benar-benar bisa meramal.

“Apakah... Kyuhyun yang kita kenal itu... seorang pembunuh?” Suara Leeteuk tercekat. Ia menutup mulutnya yang lancang, karena ucapannya didengar oleh kedua adiknya yang kini melemparkan tatapan sendu kepada dirinya.

“ _Hyung_... Kau bohong, kan?” tanya Donghae dengan nada serak. Mata kelamnya sudah terhalangi kabut air mata. “Katakan kalau kau hanya bercanda, _Hyung_!”

“Aku tidak bisa percaya, _Hyung_! Semua kejadian ini seperti mimpi buruk!” Kali ini yang menjerit adalah Eunhyuk. Tangisnya mulai pecah saat Ryeowook mencoba menenangkannya.

“Aku tidak tahu,” jawab Leeteuk lemah. Tangannya merangkul Donghae yang kini terisak pelan, tetapi matanya sendiri mulai diselimuti kabut. “Ini semua terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti.”

“Kenapa Siwon- _hyung_ tidak membunuhnya, _Hyung_?” tanya Ryeowook lemah pada ‘kakaknya’ yang sedang melihat ke arah jendela. Objek yang dilihat oleh pemuda bermata bulan sabit itu adalah cincin gerhana matahari yang semula berwarna kuning terang, mengubah warnanya menjadi merah.

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ini semua salahnya. Telah banyak orang yang mengeluarkan air mata karena ramalannya. Ia harus bertanggung jawab.

_—minimal memberitahukan kepada mereka satu kenyataan yang terlihat di pandangan matanya mengenai Siwon._

“Mungkin... Siwon dan pembunuh itu—

 ...memiliki hubungan darah.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sang penguasa kegelapan menyunggingkan seringai. Sepasang mata merah rubi itu menyipit saat terpaku pada cincin gerhana bulan yang bertransformasi menjadi sewarna api yang membara. Bibirnya yang semerah matanya makin mengembangkan senyumnya ketika sebuah formasi terpampang di depan matanya.

_Empat jantung disusun menjadi sebuah lambang iluminati. Dengan jantung raja sebagai simbol lingkaran yang dikelilingi oleh tiga jantung lainnya di tiga sudut._

Di seberang formasi itu, sudah berdiri Kim Youngwoon, tangan kanannya sekaligus _partner_ -nya yang paling setia. Ia menyunggingkan senyum yang berarti, “Upacaranya bisa dimulai sekarang, Yang Mulia.”

Mata rubi itu menilik sepuluh bawahan lainnya yang tengah mengelilingi ‘simbol iluminati’. Tangan putihnya yang tadinya terbalut kain sarung hitam, kini terlihat kontras dengan sebuah bejana berwarna hitam legam.

_—bejana itu juga memiliki simbol iluminati._

Lamat-lamat, sang penguasa kegelapan mengucapkan sebuah mantra sebagai pembukaan upacara.

**(Wahai penguasa di bawah neraka, inilah persembahan dari abdi setia-Mu.)**

Kesepuluh anggota kegelapan itu membelalakkan mata ketika simbol iluminati itu ter- _cover_ oleh cahaya hitam keunguan yang membentuk simbol pentagram. Setelah simbol pentagram tersebut lenyap, darah segar memancar bak air mancur.

Belum habis ekspresi keterkejutan mereka, sang pemimpin memenuhi bejana itu dengan darah dari pancuran darah itu. jubah hitam kebesaran milik pemimpin kegelapan terseret ke arah berlawanan dengan jarum jam. Tangan kanannya tercelup ke dalam bejana, kemudian mengambil seceruk darah.

“Buka mulutmu,” titah sang pemimpin pada salah seorang anggotanya yang bertubuh tinggi. Tangannya menumpahkan darah itu ke dalam mulut pemuda itu, dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara batuk akibat amis darah membasahi kerongkongan.

_—dan itu juga berlaku untuk sembilan anggota lainnya._

Hingga tersisa dirinya dan Youngwoon, ia meletakkan bejana itu di atas meja, kemudian mata rubi itu menyuruh pemuda bertubuh sedikit gemuk itu lewat pandangannya untuk mengambil sendiri seceruk darah untuk diminum.  Ia melebarkan seringai ketika Youngwoon terbatuk setelah meminum cairan merah itu. Mata rubinya kini melempar pandangan ke dalam bejana, bertubrukan pada objek yang sewarna.

_—tentu saja yang terakhir minum adalah dirinya sendiri, sang penguasa kegelapan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Tiga jam kemudian]**

Kim Kibum menghela napas sejenak. Sebentar lagi fajar menyingsing, dan ayam jantan mulai berkokok memecah keheningan pagi. Ia tidak sempat tidur karena harus ikut mengurusi upacara penguburan sang raja.

—tapi ia harus bertemu dengan Choi Siwon. **Sekarang.**

 _‘Pasti tidak akan diizinkan masuk.’_ batin Kibum yakin saat mendengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam, dan membuka pintu kayu itu perlahan.

“Maaf, Tuan Kim. Tuan Choi tidak bisa ditemui sekarang.” Ternyata seorang pengawal manor Choi telah membuktikan batinannya.

“Sudah kuduga,” Bibir merah Kibum mengulas senyum pahit.  “Bahkan seorang Choi Siwon kini tidak mengizinkan sahabatnya untuk masuk ke da—“

“Aku mengizinkanmu.” Terdengar suara Siwon yang menginterupsi gumamannya. Mata kelam Kibum membelalak melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Begitu pula dengan pengawal itu, ia memilih untuk menjauh dari kedua bangsawan itu—sekedar untuk memberikan waktu privasi nuntuk mereka berdua.

_—suasana mendadak canggung._

 “Apa keperluanmu, Kim Kibum?” Siwon membuka dialog terlebih dahulu untuk membunuh kecanggungan.

Kibum menatap mata elang Siwon, lalu menghela napas sekali  sebelum mengucapkan maksud kedatangannya, “Aku memintamu untuk menyerahkan Kyuhyun pada—“

“Tidak!” potong Siwon cepat.

“Aku tidak akan mem—“

“Tetap tidak, Kibum—”

“BERHENTI MEMOTONG OMONGANKU, CHOI SIWON!” bentak Kibum. Wajah putih mulus itu memperlihatkan urat kemarahan. “Kau tahu siapa itu Cho Kyuhyun? Apa kau—”

“Dia itu adikku! Dan namanya Choi Kyuhyun!”

“JANGAN POTONG PERTANYAANKU!” bentak Kibum (lagi). Wajah putihnya kini semakin memerah bak kepiting rebus. “Aku hanya memastikan apakah dia—“

Kesabaran Siwon sudah habis oleh Sungmin, dan Kibum semakin memperparah situasi. “Dia itu ADIKKU! Masih berani kau mengatakan bahwa ia **titisan iblis**?”

“Aku. Tidak. Ingin. Mengatakan. Itu.” Mata kelam Kibum menajam, setajam kata-kata dinginnya tadi. “Sepertinya kau sudah tidak bisa diajak berkompromi lagi, Tuan Choi.”

Kibum berbalik arah membelakangi Siwon, kemudian ia mengambil langkah untuk berlari keluar dari _manor_.

“Kibum!” Siwon berlari mengejar Kibum, namun pemuda berkulit seputih salju itu tetap memilih untuk berlari secepatnya, dan berteleportasi sebelum ujung _hanbok_ -nya sempat tertarik oleh tangan pemuda bermarga Choi itu.

**.**

**.**

Kibum mendaratkan kakinya tidak di ruang lingkup _manor_ -nya. Pemuda berambut hitam pendek itu berteleportasi tepat di depan sebuah sungai. Mata kelam pemuda berwajah tampan itu menatap bayangannya yang memantul di permukaan air sungai. Raut wajah frustasi terlihat pudar di pantulan permukaan air yang mengalir deras, dan semakin memudar seiring dengan bertambahnya kecepatan aliran sungai.

“Siwon- _ah_...” Kibum meremas helai hitam rambutnya dengan kuat. Mata kelamnya tertutup oleh kelopak mata dan tangannya semakin kuat meremas rambutnya. Bibirnya mendesis pelan,  “Aku... hanya sedang bingung...”

_—dan bisikan hatinya memperparah kegalauan._

_‘...Aku harus berpihak kepada siapa?’_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Heechul menggandeng tangan Zhou Mi dan Henry. Wajah pemuda cantik itu terlihat cerah. Secerah cuaca pagi ini lengkap dengan sinar mentari yang hangat. Kedua pemuda dari Cina itu mengerutkan dahi mereka melihat raut wajah Heechul.

 **“Kita mau pergi kemana, _Ge_?”** tanya Henry dengan bahasa mandarin. Mata _obsidian_ -nya masih menatap bingung

 **“Aku ingin mengenalkan kalian kepada sahabatku,”** jawab Heechul dengan bahasa serupa. **“Tenang saja. Mereka mengerti bahasa mandarin juga, kok.”**

“Aku bisa sedikit-sedikit _hangul_ , _Ge_.” sahut Zhou Mi. Heechul menolehkan kepalanya mendengar Zhou Mi mengucapkan _hangul_ dengan cukup fasih.

“ _Jinjja_? Darimana kau mempelajarinya?” tanya Heechul antusias.

“Geng- _ge_ yang mengajarkannya padaku.” jawab pemuda tinggi itu.

“Oh.” Heechul hanya memberikan tanggapan pendek. Mata coklat gelapnya lebih memilih untuk memandang ke depan—

_—dan menemukan sosok Kim Kibum di hadapannya._

**.**

**.**

“Darimana saja kau, Kim Heechul?” tanya Kibum dingin. Heechul mengerutkan dahinya, sementara Zhou Mi dan Henry hanya saling bertukar pandangan tidak mengerti.

“Kibummie! Kau sungguh tidak sopan! Kenapa kau ti—“ Heechul menghentikan kalimatnya ketika melihat raut wajah Kibum yang ditekuk. Melihat ekspresi kusut dari ‘adik’nya itu, Heechul menghela napas sekali.

“Oke, ada masalah apa?” tanyanya dengan nada melunak.

“Semenjak kau menghilang, terjadi empat kali pembunuhan dan korban keempatnya adalah Raja Shin!”

“HAH? Jadi kita sudah tidak punya RAJA?” jerit Heechul histeris. Ia mengguncang-guncang bahu Kibum. “Siapa ketiga korban lainnya? Lalu... Siapa pembunuhnya?”

Kibum menepis pelan tangan Heechul dari bahunya, kemudian menatap Heechul  tajam. “Inilah yang aku mau beritahukan kepadamu,” Ia menghela napas sejenak, karena ia akan memberitahukan satu nama yang mengganjal di hati.

 _—_ _satu_ _nama ‘mantan’ sahabatnya, mungkin?_

“Siwon...”

Heechul nampak gregetan dengan sikap Kibum yang menggantungkan kalimatnya. Wajahnya menaruh ekspresi sangat penasaran. “Kenapa dengan Siwon? _Ya_!  Jangan gantungkan kalimatmu, Kibum!”

“Siwon adalah orang...

_... yang telah membawa kabur pembunuh raja.”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun termangu beberapa detik setelah kesadarannya terkumpul. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah memasuki ruangan bercat biru langit yang luas dengan aroma lavender yang masih tercium samar-samar. Begitu juga saat ia menyentuh _futon_ yang sempat ia tiduri.  _Futon_ yang sedikit kusut itu sangat lembut dan nyaman—berbeda dengan futon yang biasa ia tiduri di panti asuhan. Pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu meraba tubuhnya yang tak lagi terbalut dengan _hanbok_ biru tidur yang biasa ia pakai, tetapi pakaiannya berganti menjadi _hanbok_ berbahan sutra yang lembut dan ringan.

_—secepat inikah takdirnya berubah?_

Belum sempat otaknya menalar apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, suara pintu kayu digeser dan satu suara bas telah mengejutkannya.

“Kau sudah sadar, Kyu?”

_—Kyu?_

Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir. Orang asing yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar itu memanggilnya Kyu? Darimana pemuda itu tahu namanya? Dia pikir dia itu siapa?

Otaknya makin sulit untuk memberikan nalar karena pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu memeluknya dengan erat. Aroma _musk_ menyeruak dari _hanbok_ yang dikenakan pemuda itu ke indra penciumannya.

Kyuhyun tidak mengenal siapa pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi yang tengah memeluknya itu, tapi ia tidak bisa menolak—lebih tepatnya tidak menolak—pelukan itu. Pelukan hangat itu seperi sebuah pelukan yang ia rindukan.

_—seperti pelukan seorang kakak kepada adiknya._

“Syukurlah, kau selamat, adikku...” bisik Siwon di telinga kiri Kyuhyun. Darah Kyuhyun serasa membeku mendengar  kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Siwon.

_—pemuda itu langsung mengklaim dirinya sebagai adik kandung?_

“ _Mianhae_...“ Kyuhyun mendorong dada bidang Siwon untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya. Ia menjaga jarak dengan pemuda—yang menurutnya orang asing dan gila—itu.  Kepalanya sedikit menengadah menatap wajah tampan pemuda bermarga Choi itu disertai dengan tatapan mata kebingungan—yang juga dibalas Siwon dengan tatapan yang sama.

_“...kau ini siapa?”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Tiga menit yang lalu]**

_Kyuhyun terbangun dengan napas terengah-engah. Ada satu suara tanpa wujud yang mengejarnya. Berulang kali seperti kaset rusak._

_Ada satu suara yang selalu terngiang di dalam pikirannya selama tubuhnya dalam koma. Suara itu bernada berbisik, namun membuat hati terusik._

_—begitu terusiknya hingga membuatnya tersadar._

**_(“Kontrakmu denganku memang sudah habis..._ **

**_tapi kau terlalu naif sehingga tanpa sadar kau telah menjadi budakku seumur hidup.”)_ **

_—dan ia mendengar bisikan itu lagi sekilas._

**.**

**.**

_—Lucifer is come_

_Now, prepare your sword and do the battle!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[To be Continued]**

**.**

**.**

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Playing: Fantastic Baby—Big Bang. TOP! Kenapa gue baru sadar kalo elo itu cool sangat? *garuk-garuk tembok* #Woi!inifanficsuju! #OOT
> 
> -Glossary-
> 
> Gerhana bulan total: Bentuknya menyerupai cincin. Mirip sama gerhana matahari total, Cuma beda waktu kejadiannya aja. Oh, ya. Di chapter ini, warna cincin gerhana bulannya merah. Kalau anda ada yang pernah ngeliat teaser EXO yang ke-8, (yang ada Se Hun, lho~) gerhana bulannya kayak begitu. 
> 
> Ritual meminum darah: Denger-denger, ritual ini bisa memperpanjang umur... (bergidik) Darah yang diminum tentu saja darah manusia. (katanya sih) Kalau ritual meminum darah apakah termasuk ritual satanic, saya gak tahu juga sih. Saya kan bukan satanic. #glossarysesat *dibuang*
> 
> .  
> -sesi curcol gaje-  
> .
> 
> Siwon: “Saya mewakili Eka yang sedang sibuk dengan kulaihnya, ingin mengatakan, mian buat kalian semua yang menunggu lama kelanjutan fic ini. Mian juga karena chapter ini agak pendek...” (membungkuk)
> 
> Kyuhyun: “Ngomong-ngomong, itu cici Glodok kemana ya?”
> 
> Eka: (ngejerit dari kamar) “HUWEEE~ SIWON-OPPA!” (lari keluar kamar)
> 
> Kyuhyun: “Baru aja gue bilang, langsung galau tuh anak...”
> 
> Eka: (Mewek di depan WonKyu) “Siwon-oppa! Aku baru saja DIZHOLIMI~ Huwee~”
> 
> Siwon: “Cup-cup, Eka... Jangan nangis... Emangnya kamu habis diapain?”
> 
> Eka: “Dizholimi sama soal matematika kimia, Oppa! BANYAK BANGET! BELOM LAGI SAMA TUGAS LAINNYA! Huweee~”
> 
> .  
> ...krik krik...  
> .
> 
> Kyuhyun: (mangap, terus geplak kepala Eka) “Woi! Itu namanya bukan dizholimi, Pabbo! Elo mau berniat ngerusak nama UI dengan keidiotan lo ya? Lebai, lo!”
> 
> Eka: (megangin kepala) “Adaw! Jangan bawa-bawa merek dong, Oppa! Aish! Ketahuan deh identitas gue! Bisa digebukin orang-orang UI gue~!” 
> 
> Siwon: “Eka...”
> 
> Eka: (langsung nengok ke Siwon, pasang senyum manis) “Ya, Siwon-oppa?”
> 
> Siwon: “Cepat. Kerjain. Soal. Sistem Fasa. Kamu.” 
> 
> Eka: “Gak ma—“
> 
> Siwon: “Atau. Aku. Bakal. Mogok. Jadi. Tokoh. Karakter. Di fanfic. Kamu.”
> 
> Kyuhyun: (sweatdrop) ‘Sumpah, Sejak kapan Siwon-hyung jadi kayak orang gagu?’
> 
> Eka: “O-oke, Wonppa!” (langsung ngacir ke kamar)
> 
> Kyuhyun: “Sumpah, berapa kali gue ngomong ‘sumpah’ ya?”
> 
> Siwon: “Hah? Kamu ngomong apa, Kyu?”
> 
> Eka: (Nyahut dari dalam kamar) “Hah? Kyuppa ngomongin aku ya?”
> 
> Kyuhyun: (sweatdrop) “Sumpah, ternyata dua orang ini sama-sama budeg ya... (nengok ke Kangin) Wah, ternyata Kangin-hyung udah balik dari wamil rupanya... ”
> 
> Kangin: “Gue udah ada dari awal cerita, Magnae Setan! Makanya baca dong!” (noyor kepala Kyuhyun)
> 
> Han Geng: “Masa aku dimunculin udah mati?” T_T (mewek)
> 
> Heechul: “Yeah! Gue muncul lagi!” (kibas rambut (?)) 
> 
> Leeteuk: “Gue keren juga di chapter ini...” (pasang senyum)
> 
> Yesung: (cengo) “Eh, emangnya tadi gue habis ngapain? Kok gue jadi bisa ngeramal?”
> 
> Ryeowook: (langsung menjauh dari Yesung) ‘Pura-pura gak kenal. PURA-PURA GAK KENAL!’
> 
> Sungmin: “Kok gue jadi berasa antagonis ya? Eka kayaknya kepingin ngerusak image imut gue deh!” (ngedumel)
> 
> Donghae: “Ih, gue juga imut, kali!”
> 
> Eunhyuk: “Imutan gue, kali!”
> 
> Zhou Mi: (geleng-geleng kepala) “Makin gak jelas aja ini curcol gaje.”
> 
> Henry: “Namanya juga curcol gaje, Ge!”
> 
> Kibum: “...”
> 
> Shindong: “Kenapa aku harus mati?” (nangis sambil makan salad)
> 
> Eka: “WOI! Yang gak berkepentingan, KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA!” (tendangin oppadeul [kecuali Siwon dan Kyuhyun] ke luar)
> 
> ELF: (ngacungin linggis+golok) “AYO KITA MASUKIN EKA KE DALAM KARUNG DAN BUANG KE SAMUDRA PASIFIK! SEENAKNYA AJA NENDANG OPPADEUL KiTA!”
> 
> Eka: “ANDWAEEEE~!” (ngacir)
> 
> ELF: “WOI! JANGAN LARI!” (ngejar Eka)
> 
> Siwon: (sweatdrop) “ Semoga Eka baik-baik saja... Oke, kita tutup saja sesi curcol gaje kali ini. Mohon komentarnya ya! Kamsahamnida...” (tebar senyum ke readers)
> 
> Kyuhyun: Doain aja si cici Glodok itu diterima di sisi Tuhan—ehem! Maksudnya, mohon semangatnya agar fic ini terus lanjut sampai selesai. Kamsahamnida! (tebar senyum juga—ikut-ikutan Siwon)
> 
>  
> 
> Sign,  
> Eka Kuchiki—Istri Choi Siwon #fitnah *dirajam rame-rame*


	8. Welcome to the Dark World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Siapa kau?”  
> “Aku yang membawamu ke sini—”  
> “Wae?”  
> “Karena kau adalah adikku.”  
> .  
> .  
> (Mereka berdua tidak mengetahui ada yang sedang mengintai mereka)  
> .  
> .  
> “Setelah ini kita mau kemana?”  
> “Kalian akan mengetahuinya nanti.”  
> .  
> .  
> (Ada rencana tersembunyi dibalik sebuah niat)  
> .  
> .  
> (“Kontrakmu denganku memang sudah habis...  
> tapi kau terlalu naif sehingga tanpa sadar kau telah menjadi budakku seumur hidup.”)  
> .  
> .  
> ‘Tapi aku tidak bisa menghindari kontrak ikatan keluarga bangsawan—  
> ... kontrak itu begitu mengikat, seakan-akan kau dan aku adalah saudara sedarah.’  
> .  
> .  
> “Selamat datang di dunia kegelapan, pengikut baruku.”  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> The 8th chapter of Super Junior Fanfiction is updated! Warning inside. DLDR.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_For young soul, be careful!_

_Because Lucifer whispered you—_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Members of Super Junior are not mine, but Gods and themselves**

**LUCIFER by Eka Kuchiki**

**Warning: AU—setting di abad ke-16, _Brothercomplex_!Siwon, _little of_ _gore_ , _death chara_ , _hints of satanic_ , OOC, OC—tapi buat jadi korban saja dan peran kecil-kecilan, ( _maybe_ ) _typo_ (s) dan _hints_ _shonen-ai_. Banyak alur yang loncat-loncat, dan semoga gak bosen karena di chapter ini (masih) gak ada ‘pertarungannya’. Maaf agak gaje karena saya ngetiknya dengan pikiran bercabang. *bow***

**DON’T COPY THIS FIC WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Empat jam setelah raja terbunuh]**

Leeteuk dan Yesung mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari para bangsawan itu dengan memalingkan wajah. Tatapan-tatapan itu memang kurang mengenakkan, karena mata mereka seperti mengatakan,

_“Untuk apa dua orang terhina itu datang ke acara pemakaman raja?”_

Leeteuk menghela napas berat, sementara Yesung menoleh ke segala arah—mencari seseorang. Nampaknya pemuda bermata bulan sabit itu cuek bebek dengan keadaan sekitar.  Leeteuk diam-diam mengutuk nama Lee Sungmin dalam hati. Kalau saja bukan karena permintaan Sungmin, mereka tentu tidak berada di sini.

_—dan sudah hampir sejam mereka menunggu, si pengirim undangan tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya._

Hanya mereka berdua yang mendapat ‘undangan kehormatan’ dari bangsawan tertinggi itu. Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook tidak diizinkan oleh sang kepala panti asuhan dengan alasan, “Siapa yang akan menjaga panti dan mengurusi anak-anak?”

Tentu saja mereka bertiga kompak memanyunkan bibir—ralat, ekspresi Ryeowook lebih terlihat pasrah menerima alasan dari ‘kakaknya’ itu ketimbang kembar Lee.

_—padahal alasan sebenarnya agar mereka tidak sakit hati karena status kakak mereka yang dianggap ‘sampah’ di mata bangsawan angkuh itu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[4 jam setelah raja terbunuh]**

Suasana duka menyelimuti Korea Selatan. Pagi hari disambut dengan wajah muram oleh hampir sebagian besar warga Korea Selatan. Warna hitam berkibar dari hanbok yang dikenakan hampir sebagian besar warga Korea Selatan. Langit mendung di pagi hari pertanda bahwa alam ikut berduka cita atas kepergian raja Korea Selatan.

Peti mati berbalut kain sutra merah itu **[1]** diarak oleh sepuluh bangsawan terpilih ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir sang raja, yakni di halaman istana berdampingan dengan nisan keluarga kerajaan. Mereka secara sukarela mengangkat peti mati itu sebagai tanda perpisahan mereka terhadap raja yang telah memerintah kerajaan Korea selama lima tahun itu.

Tak jauh dari tempat pemakaman, Sungmin melihat peti mati itu dengan sorot mata meredup. Sampai satu suara dari rekannya menyadarkan dirinya.

“Dimana Tuan Choi, Tuan Lee?”

Sungmin bergeming ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar dari rekannya sesama bangsawan. Pertanyaan itu sudah sedari tadi mengusiknya, tapi ia tidak menuntaskannya dengan jawaban.  Bukannya tidak mau menjawab, tetapi—

_—ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa._

Sungmin memilih mundur teratur dari kerumunan. Ia berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang, membiarkan beberapa bangsawan tinggi di sebelahnya mengerutkan dahi dan memanggil namanya. Langkahnya terburu-buru, dan akhirnya ia berteleportasi sebelum sempat tertangkap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_“Siapa kau?”_

Siwon tersenyum tipis—menahan kecewa karena sang adik tidak mengenalinya. Tangannya membelai lembut surai coklat tua milik Kyuhyun. Sementara si pemilik surai coklat gelap itu sendiri bergeming dengan sentuhan asing milik Siwon—seakan pasrah dengan sentuhan tangan kekar itu. akhirnya ia bertanya,

“Kau tidak mengenalku, Kyu? Sama sekali?”

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. “Aku hanya pernah melihatmu dan hanya mengetahui namamu Choi Siwon,”

“Bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa aku berada di sini?”

_“Aku yang membawamu ke sini—”_

“Yang aku tanyakan bukan itu,” potong Kyuhyun cepat. Ia tahu bahwa Siwon berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. “Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini, Tuan—”

Gantian Siwon yang memotong pertanyaan Kyuhyun, “ _Mianhae_ , aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Terlalu panjang untuk menjelaskannya.” jawabnya dengan nada menyesal. Mata coklat gelap itu menatap lurus ke dalam mata kelam Kyuhyun.

“Satu lagi, jangan memanggilku ‘Tuan’. Itu terlalu **formal**.” tambahnya dengan menekankan kata ‘formal’.

Pemuda tampan itu melanjutkan kata-katanya tanpa menunggu timbal balik dari Kyuhyun. “Panggil aku ‘ _Hyung’_ , _ne_?”

“ _Wae_?” Satu kata tanya terlontar tanpa hambatan dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Siwon maklum dengan pertanyaan itu, meskipun sorot matanya meredup kecewa. Sepuluh tahun berpisah bisa menjadi  alasan kuat mengapa Kyuhyun kehilangan memori ingatannya. Helaan napas dibuang perlahan, karena ia hanya punya satu kalimat penetral untuk menutup jawaban Kyuhyun.

_“Karena kau adalah adikku.”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Heechul membelalakkan mata dan mulutnya pun menganga. Pemuda cantik itu nampak tidak elit di mata Kibum dan kedua pemuda Cina yang mengapitnya. Bangsawan Kim itu langsung merenggut bahu Kibum dan mengguncangnya.

“Kibummie, dari mana kau tahu pembunuh raja?” sembur Heechul.

“Dari ramalan Kim Jongwoon,” jawab Kibum datar. Ia tahu persis seperti apa air muka Heechul saat mendengar nama anak dari paranormal istana yang telah berkhianat kepada kerajaan.

“Kenapa kau percaya pada orang sinting itu?” sinis Heechul.

Kibum menghela napas. Kontrol emosi diperlukan agar tidak membangkitkan naga dalan diri Kim Heechul. “Asal kau tahu saja,

_Siwon punya hubungan darah dengan pembunuh raja.”_

“ _MWO_? BAGAIMANA BISA?” seru Heechul hingga membuat kedua adiknya menutup telinga. Kedua adiknya hanya bisa memandangi mereka berdua dengan tanda tanya di kepala, tanpa berniat untuk mengganggu perdebatan Heechul dengan Kibum.

“Bisa saja karena dia seorang peramal.”

“Ternyata orang aneh itu bisa meramal juga,” Heechul tersenyum sinis. “kukira dia benar-benar sudah gila.”

Diam menyapa mereka sejenak. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan Heechul yang menghela napas berat.

“Berarti Siwon tidak bisa ditemui sekarang.”  desah Heechul. Nadanya terdengar kecewa.

“Bagus jika kau sudah tahu jawabannya.” ujar Kibum dengan nada datar.

Heechul menatap mata kelam Kibum dengan tajam. “Kau pro atau kontra?”

“Aku pro,” jawab Kibum—mengetahui maksud dari pertanyaan tadi.  Sebelum sempat diserobot  oleh Heechul, ia cepat-cepat melanjutkan jawabannya.

_“... Jika aku berada dalam posisi Siwon, mungkin aku akan bersikap seperti dirinya.”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kim Kibum memutuskan untuk tidak berbincang-bincang lebih lama dengan Heechul. Raut wajah Heechul awalnya kesal karena kedatangannya kali ini tidak disambut dengan kegembiraan oleh sahabatnya. Namun, ia tetap membiarkan pemuda berkulit seputih salju itu pergi meninggalkannya.

“ _Gege_ ,” Zhou Mi menyikut lengan Heechul setelah Kibum jauh dari pandangan matanya. Perhatian Heechul teralihkan ke pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

“Apa , Mimi?” tanya Heechul dengan nada cepat.

“Siapa nama teman _gege_ tadi?”

“Kim Kibum.” jawabnya singkat. Sekarang ia merasakan lengannya disikut dari arah kanan. Spontan ia berbalik perhatian ke arah Henry Lau.

“Emm... Heechul- _ge_ ,” Henry memilin ujung lengan bajunya dan wajah sedikit ditundukkan—seperti menghindari tatapan mata Heechul. “Tadi kata Gege, kita mau menemui teman gege dan kita sudah menemuinya. Lalu—”

“Lalu?” sahut Heechul tidak sabar.

“Setelah ini kita mau kemana?”

Heechul hanya menyunggingkan senyum mendengar pertanyaan polos Henry. Tangannya mengacak surai kecoklatan Henry dan menatap kedua adik dari Han Geng itu bergantian. Senyumnya menyimpan misteri—bagi Henry dan Zhou Mi, dan ternyata berbuntut dengan jawaban sarat misteri.

“Kalian akan mengetahuinya nanti.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sorot mata Kyuhyun masih ragu. Ia melihat Siwon dari atas kepala hingga ke tubuh.  Bukannya tidak mau mengakui Siwon sebagai kakaknya, tapi mereka kan hanya pernah bertemu sekali di pasar! Lagipula, entah kenapa pemuda ini menolak untuk menceritakan kenapa dirinya bisa berada di sini.

Tangan Siwon kembali mengelus surai coklat gelap milik Kyuhyun, untuk menyadarkan si pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang masih larut dalam pikirannya itu.

“ _Gwaenchana_ , Kyuhyun- _ah_?”

_—tapi kenapa Kyuhyun selalu merasakan sentuhan orang yang didepannya bukanlah sentuhan orang asing?_

“Aku bisa membuktikan kalau kau adalah adikku,” Siwon seperti bisa membaca isi pikirannya. “Akan a—“

_‘Tok-tok-tok!’_

Suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi pembicaraan kedua kakak adik yang lama tak bersua itu. Sebagai pemilik manor, Siwon meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk membukakan pintu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Ternyata kau,” Siwon mendapati satu sosok pemuda berkulit seputih salju di depan kamarnya. Nada bicara bangsawan Choi itu sengaja dibuat datar. Wajah Kim Kibum yangs edari tadi sedikit tertunduk kini terangkat dan sorot mata kelamnya menyiratkan sedikit rasa sesal.

“ _Mianhae_ , Siwon- _ah_.  Tadi aku benar-benar kebingungan ... Aku—“

“ _Gwaenchana_. Aku juga minta maaf, tadi aku kehilangan kontrol,” Siwon berbalik arah, kemudian mendorong punggung Kibum untuk berjalan ke ruang tamu.

“Kita lanjutkan obrolannya di ruang tamu.” Kata Siwon cepat sambil menggeser pintu kamarnya. Ia tidak ingin seorang pun tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

_—terutama Kyuhyun._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata kelam Kyuhyun sudah bosan berkali-kali melirik ke arah jendela terus-menerus. Siwon meninggalkannya sendirian setelah salah satu pengawalnya mengatakan ada tamu di luar manor. Ia merasa tidak nyaman di manor ini—meskipun hati kecilnya memberontak dan berargumen bahwa ia merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan Siwon. Kini ia ingin menghitung kancing.  Keluar ...  tidak ...  keluar ... tidak ... keluar ... tidak ....

Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari manor, tentu saja ia keluar dengan diam-diam—mengingat bahwa Siwon memiliki banyak bawahan di manornya. Dengan berbekal juluran kain-kain panjang yang diikat pada tepi jendela dan sedikit keberuntungan, ia turun ke bawah. Sebelum menjulurkan jalinan kain itu, mata kelam Kyuhyun mengarah ke bawah jendela—memastikan apakah ada pengawal yang berjaga di bawah.

Kemudian bibir merahnya menyunggingkan senyum. Tidak ada orang di bawah jendela.

 **Situasi aman**.

Kyuhyun membawa tali tambang buatannya ke luar jendela, lalu menjulurkannya ke bawah. Ia menggenggam erat tali tambang itu, kemudian ia memaksa tubuhnya keluar dari jendela—yang untungnya masih longgar untuk ukuran tubuhnya—dan turun dengan cepat ke bawah.

_‘Tap.’_

Kakinya kini menginjak bumi. Kemudian ia berlari ke arah belakang manor. Di sana hampir tidak ada pengawal karena sekarang waktunya jamnya  orang-orang menyantap makan siang mereka. Di sela derap larinya, Kyuhyun terus memikirkan tempat tujuannya sebelum akhirnya ia menemukan satu tempat yang bagus untuk melarikan diri di depannya. Ternyata tempat itu hanya berjarak 1 kilometer dari manor Choi. Tanpa ragu, ia memasuki tempat itu.

_Hutan Seoul._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_(“Kontrakmu denganku memang sudah habis..._ **

**_tapi kau terlalu naif sehingga tanpa sadar kau telah menjadi budakku seumur hidup.”)_ **

Bisikan serupa dengan bisikan di dalam mimpinya itu kembali mengusik pikiran Kyuhyun, Awalnya ia mengira bisikan itu terngiang sendiri di pikirannya—mengingat ia adalah orang yang selalu mengingat jelas mimpinya dalam waktu seharian. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

_Bisikan itu terlalu nyata baginya._

**_(“Kau tidak bisa lari dariku...”)_ **

Jantung Kyuhyun serasa melorot ke mata kaki. Jantungnya berdebar diiringi keringat dingin yang berleleran dari keningnya. Bisikan dengan nada serupa itu seperti membisiki langsung ke telinganya, bukan dari pikirannya.

**(“Kau tidak bisa sembunyi dariku...”)**

Semakin mempercepat langkahnya, bisikan itu semakin diperkeras volumenya. Kyuhyun berlari dengan menutup kedua telinganya, tetapi sia-sia saja usahanya. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya—

_‘Bruk!’_

“ _Ya_! Kau **tidak punya mata** ya?”

Bagus. Ini adalah **hari sialnya**. Tadi ia dibisiki oleh setan, dan ia baru saja menabrak seseorang hingga jatuh terduduk di atas tanah. Sepertinya ia harus bersiap menulikan telinganya sejenak karena akan mendengar caci maki dari orang yang baru saja ditabraknya.

“... tapi kau beruntung. Hari ini aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk mencaci seseorang.”

Kemudian pemuda cantik yang menjadi korban tabraknya menyunggingkan senyum. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun yang memasang ekspresi bingung. _‘Ternyata_ mood _-nya bisa berubah drastis juga.’_ batinnya.

_—setidaknya ia tidak benar-benar sial untuk hari ini._

“Sedang apa kau ke sini?” tanya pemuda asing itu kepada Kyuhyun.

“Hanya berjalan-jalan.” Jawab Kyuhyun masa bodo. Lagipula orang ini kelihatannya tidak peduli dengan jawabannya.

“Aneh sekali kau ini, jalan-jalan di hutan.” Pemuda itu tertawa mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

“Terserah diriku. Mau aku pergi ke pasar, ke hutan, atau ke kerajaan sekalipun itu bukan urusanmu, Tuan asing.” Mulut Kyuhyun pun gatal untuk tidak berucap sinis pada orang asing di depannya.

“Oke, terserah dirimu saja,” balas pemuda itu dengan nada malas. Ia pun berjalan melewati Kyuhyun yang masih memasang raut wajah kesal.

**(... karena kau sendiri yang telah menyerahkan dirimu kepadaku.)**

Kyuhyun tersentak saat bisikan serupa kembali menggelitik telinganya. Waktu yang bersamaan saat pemuda cantik itu melintas di sampingnya. Ia membalikkan badannya ketika pemuda cantik itu berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun bersumpah dengan penglihatannya bahwa matanya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

_Ia melihat sepasang sayap hitam bertengger manis di punggung pemuda cantik itu._

Sepasang sayap hitam bagai milik malaikat kegelapan itu seperti memancing pemuda berkulit pucat itu untuk mengikutinya. Rasa penasaran yang memancing Cho Kyuhyun untuk berbalik arah dari arah manor bangsawan Choi menjadi ke arah sebaliknya.

_—seperti ada benang hipnotis yang tengah menyeretnya ke jalan yang salah._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Kyuhyun- _ah_ , dimana kau?”

Siwon panik luar biasa ketika mendapati kamarnya kosong melompong tanpa Kyuhyun di dalamnya. Berkali-kali ia berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun, tapi tidak nampak batang hidung pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Setiap pengawal atau pun pelayan yang ditemuinya tak luput dari interogasinya, tetapi tak satu pun dari mereka melihat sosok Kyuhyun.

Hanya ada satu nama orang yang terlintas di pikirannya.

Ya, pasti **orang itu**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lee Sungmin sedang menulis surat di atas meja. Situasi kini berubah saat satu teriakan pengganggu membuat tinta di pena bulunya meluber dan merusak satu huruf _hangul_ terakhirnya.  Dengan kesal, ia bangkit dari kursi untuk menemui hama ketenangannya.

Di ruang tamu, telah berdiri dengan angkuh satu sosok  pemuda tampan yang baru akan ia temui nanti setelah surat yang ditulisnya tadi selesai.

“Kau bawa kemana Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin?” tanya pemuda tadi _to the point_.

“ _Ya_! Choi Siwon! Mana tata kramamu?”  bentak Sungmin.

“LEE SUNGMIN!” Tuan Choi Siwon di depan Lee Sungmin tidak peduli dengan bentakannya soal tata krama. “DIMANA ADIKKU?”

Sungmin yang awalnya menahan dirinya untuk tidak emosi, kini mulai tersulut. “Aku tidak tahu dimana adikmu, _Pabbo_!”

 “ _Ya_! Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu! Kau pasti menyekapnya, dan akan membunuhnya kan? Kau—” Tangan kanan Siwon mencengkram kerah _hanbok_ Sungmin. Sementara tangan kirinya terkepal di udara—siap untuk memukul.

“AKU TIDAK MENCULIK ADIKMU, _PABBOYA_ SIWON!”

Sungmin melepaskan cekalan tangan Siwon dari kerah _hanbok_ -nya dengan kasar. Siwon membelalakkan matanya karena reaksi Sungmin selanjutnya bukanlah menghabisinya, tetapi hanya menghela napas. Mata obsidian itu terlihat lebih tenang dan tanpa kemarahan saat menatap mata coklat miliknya.

“Percuma, Choi Siwon. Kita tidak bisa menggunakan cara kekerasan.” Mata obsidian Sungmin yang semula terlalap emosi kini berubah menjadi tenang. Ia menarik tangan Siwon dan membawanya untuk duduk di atas kursi tamunya.

“Ada hal yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Kemarin aku terbakar emosi,” Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya beberapa jeda, ada sedikit sesal di raut wajahnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal di atas paha. Siwon menatapnya dengan raut wajah lebih tenang dan memilih untuk bungkam—membiarkan Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. “Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh akan membunuh adikmu.”

**_‘Sebenarnya aku iri padamu, Choi Siwon.’_ **

“Aku hanya tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau adikmu ternyata menjadi alat perantara bagi setan ...”

**_‘Karena kau masih mempunyai satu anggota keluarga.’_ **

“... Dan kau pasti tidak lupa bahwa bangsawan Lee dan bangsawan Choi itu saling terikat satu sama lain.”

**_‘Sementara aku harus kehilangan semua anggota keluargaku sepuluh tahun lalu ...’_ **

Hanya anggukan kepala yang menjadi respon Siwon.

“ _Mianhae_ ...”

Siwon menaikkan alisnya setelah mendengar permintaan maaf dari Sungmin. “Untuk apa?”

“Untuk kemarin. Untuk semua gertakan omong kosongku.”

**_‘Tapi aku tidak bisa menghindari kontrak ikatan keluarga bangsawan—_ **

**_... kontrak itu begitu mengikat, seakan-akan kau dan aku adalah saudara sedarah.’_ **

Pernyataan itu membuat Siwon mengulas senyumnya. “Tentu saja, Lee Sungmin.”

_—dan semua amarah tadi berganti menjadi seulas senyum._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 “ _Hyung_ , Wookie dimana?”

Suara Yesung membuat Leeteuk mengalihkan perhatian dari ikan-ikan yang dipotong ke arah suara di belakangnya.

“Wookie- _ah_? _Ani_. Aku juga tidak melihatnya. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya di dapur, memasak _jajamyung_ untuk makan siang.” Leeteuk mengerutkan dahinya sebelum ia bertanya kepada Yesung. “Kau lihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk?”

Yesung hanya mengangkat bahunya. Leeteuk menghela napas kecewa.

 “Perasaanku juga tidak enak, Yesung- _ah_ ,” Leeteuk meremas jemarinya dengan satu kepalan tangan. “ _Aigo_ ... dimana ketiga anak itu?”

“ _Hyung_ , aku—“

“Kenapa Yesung- _ah_?” mata obsidian Leeteuk terlihat sedikit berbinar—berharap bahwa berita yang diucapkannya itu berita baik. “Kau tahu dimana mereka?”

“ _Hyung_ , aku merasakan aura gelap di sini,” Yesung mengutarakan firasatnya sebagai paranormal.  “Aku takut kalau mereka—“

“DIMANA DONGHAE DAN EUNHYUK?” jerit Leeteuk histeris. Tangannya menjambak lembaran helai rambut, sementara iris mata kelamnya menatap tajam Yesung, mencoba untuk mengorek isi pemikiran peramal itu. Yesung akhirnya sadar bahwa ia telah mengambil keputusan yang salah.

“Tenang, _Hyung_ ,” Yesung menggenggam kedua tangan Leeteuk—yang tengah menjambaki surai coklat tuannya, kemudian menurunkan kedua tangan itu perlahan dari kepala pemuda berwajah cantik itu.

Setelah raut wajah Leeteuk tenang, Yesung melanjutkan kalimat penenangnya, “Aku pastikan mereka akan baik-baik saja.”

_—untuk saat ini dalam penglihatannya, mereka berdua baik-baik saja._

“Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu,” Leeteuk mengulas senyum tipis. “Kalau ada apa-apa dengan mereka, tolong beritahu aku.”

Baru saja Leeteuk beranjak dari dapur,  jantung Yesung seperti terhantam sesuatu. Sangat keras. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gambaran buruk terekam jelas di otaknya.

_—karena ia baru saja melihat tubuh Ryeowook menghilang lenyap ditelan suatu bayangan hitam._

_—setelah itu ia melihat sekelabat bayangan hitam menarik Donghae dan Eunhyuk lewat pedang beraura hitam yang tengah digenggam oleh sosok berbayang hitam._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hutan Neunggok merupakan salah satu paru-paru penghasil oksigen terbesar di kerajaan Korea Selatan. Langit berwarna merah dengan gradasi jingga dan kuning menandakan matahari beranjak dari peraduannya, dan perlahan tenggelam di ufuk Barat hingga gradasi warna tadi berubah menjadi hitam kelam.

_—seharusnya tidak ada orang di hutan ini setelah matahari beranjak pulang. Hanya orang gila yang mau bermalam di hutan ‘mistis’ Neunggok._

“Hyukkie! Harusnya kau tidak meninggalkan pedang itu di pinggir sungai Han sehabis membersihkan ikan!” omel seorang pemuda berambut hitam kepada pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah sibuk menyibak semak-semak di sekitar sungai Han.  “Makanya kalau taruh barang jangan sembrono!”

“ _Ya_! Jangan menyalahkanku, Hae! Kau sendiri yang meninggalkanku!” sembur Eunhyuk tidak terima di sela-sela tangannya yang menarik bagian atas semak untuk disibakkan.

“Tadi ada suara aneh, jadinya aku ....”

“Tuh, kan! Kau juga terlalu penakut! Pokoknya aku—”

“Oke, kita berdua sama-sama salah,” Dengan cepat, Donghae memotong kalimat Eunhyuk dan mencoba mengalah. Bisa-bisa dirinya akan terus berada di hutan sampai malam. Sementara balasan dari Eunhyuk untuk Donghae adalah tatapan sinis dan beberapa dumelan dalam gumaman.

Merasa menjadi bagian dari terdakwa, Donghae pun membantu Eunhyuk mencari pedang mereka—berbilah tipis dengan kepala pedang disepuh butiran emas—dengan mulut terkunci rapat.

_‘KAAKK!’_

Suara burung gagak. Bulu kuduk mendadak merinding. Sial.

“Hae, apa kita sebaiknya pulang saja?” tanya Eunhyuk.

Hanya hembusan angin mengelus tengkuknya. Tidak ada jawaban dari Donghae.

“Hae, kau dengar aku tidak?” tanya Eunhyuk kesal karena merasa dianggap angin lalu.

Lagi-lagi sunyi karena tidak ada respon yang keluar dari bibir Donghae.

“LEE DONG—“ Teriakan Eunhyuk tertahan ketika melihat sosok Lee Donghae menatap dengan  sorot mata kosong seakan jiwanya lenyap. Belum sempat menetralkan apa yang tengah dilihatnya, Eunhyuk merasakan hawa dingin menggerayangi bagian dadanya, terus menggerayangi hingga ke leher, wajah, lalu ubun-ubun—

_—dan matanya berubah menjadi hitam pekat. Kosong melompong tanpa jiwa._

Sosok berjubah hitam itu telah mencuri hati nurani mereka. Mengunci lalu menjadikan mereka tanpa jiwa. Dengan begitu, otak lebih mudah dicuci untuk menjadi budak.

Satu pedang yang dicari oleh Donghae dan Eunhyuk tadi diselipkan dibalik jubah hitam sosok itu. sosok itu mengucapkan sesuatu kepada mangsanya yang baru saja ia tangkap.

_“Selamat datang di dunia kegelapan, pengikut baruku.”_

.

.

.

_—welcome to the dark world, my follower._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[To be Continued]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to: MAMA—EXO-K and EXO-M. Iya, saya stres. Saya dengerin kedua versi MAMA.
> 
> Catatan:  
> [1] Saya ragu apakah pada abad 16 Korea sudah mempunyai bendera. Makanya sebagai pengganti bendera, saya memilih kain sutra merah, soalnya kain sutra melambangkan kekayaan dan status sosial ... :D 
> 
> Eka’s Note: 
> 
> Sebelumnya maaf karena kali ini updatenya telat banget dan pendek~ plus rambling-an saya yang panjang banget dan keluar jalur dari cerita.
> 
> Lihat ada yang berubah? Ya, saya menambahkan sebuah kalimat di bawah peringatan. Ada yang tahu kenapa?
> 
> Yes. Because someone who did plagiarism with this fic!
> 
> But I’m so glad now because the ‘copied fic’ has been removed! Yey~
> 
> Oke, kenapa pas UTS saya gak balik-balik ke sini? Ternyata beberapa mata kuliah yang saya ambil ngaret UTS-nya dan akhirnya semua baru rampung pas pertengahan April. Selanjutnya, saya dikasih tugas seabrek plus materi dipadetin gara-gara UAS di Kimia dimajuin karena adanya semester pendek. Bener-bener ... =__=
> 
> Saya lagi dapet inceran baru nih~ EXO~ XD Yang ngefans sama EXO siapaaa?? (angkat tangan paling tinggi) *dibuang karena OOT*
> 
> Nggak, saya mau fic ini selesai dulu (perkiraan saya sih butuh 4 chapter lagi buat kelarin fic ini). Baru deh mau posting fic EXO. Rencananya sih VOICE mau saya masukin member EXO~ #woi!inifanficSuju! #malahbacotEXO
> 
> Saya pamit dulu ya, saya mau menyambung tali hubungan dengan Matematika Kimia ... (bilang belajar Matematika Kimia belibet amat... =__=) Doain saya biar sukses UASnya ya~ (tebar bias)
> 
> Akhir kata,
> 
> Comment? XD


	9. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yesung-ah, apa kau sudah menemukan mereka?”  
> “Tenang saja, Hyung,”  
> “Roh hitam yang menguasai tubuh Donghae dan Eunhyuk masih bisa kita atasi.”  
> .  
> (Perbudakan sang Lucifer telah mencapai limitnya)  
> .  
> .  
> (Salah seorang berdoa di dalam hati,  
> ... Semoga Tuhan masih memberinya umur panjang.)  
> .  
> .  
> Sekarang Siwon mengerti mengapa paranormal itu selalu identik dengan kata ‘aneh’.  
> .  
> .  
> (“Masihkah kau mengingat perjanjianmu sepuluh tahun lalu?”)  
> .  
> .  
> Lucifer chapter 9th is updated! Warning inside. DLDR.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eka’s headnote: Maaf~ Saya baru kesampaian nyelesein fic ini~ Btw, Saya ingin mengucapkan ‘kamsahamnida’ sebanyak-banyaknya kepada readers yang udah membaca+comment di fic ini~ (tebar kertas ujian) 
> 
> Akhirnya fic multichap gue nembus ke chapter 9~ #Terharu #Tisumanatisu
> 
> oKAI! Selamat membaca chapter 9 ini~ ^_^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Members of Super Junior are not mine, but Gods and themselves**

**LUCIFER by Eka Kuchiki**

**Warning: AU—setting di abad ke-16, _Brothercomplex_!Siwon, _little of_ _gore_ , _death chara_ , _hints of satanic_ , OOC, OC—tapi buat jadi korban saja dan peran kecil-kecilan, ( _maybe_ ) _typo_ (s) dan _hints_ _shonen-ai_. Banyak alur yang loncat-loncat. Maaf kalau chapter ini agak ngawur, saya ada sedikit ‘masalah’ dengan kuliah. *bow***

**DON’T COPY THIS FIC WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Now, eclipse must go on. Time to prepare—_

_... Are you ready?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wajah Heechul menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Kejutan untuk kedua adik Han Geng—mungkin sekarang mereka juga  adiknya—sudah di depan mata.  “Nah! Kita sudah sampai!”

“Jadi ini rumah _Gege_?” tanya Zhou Mi takjub. Heechul mengangguk sekali.

 Kedua pasang mata itu memandangi manor di depan mereka dengan tatapan kagum. Manor itu seperti kebanyakan manor bangsawan lainnya:  berhalaman luas, dinding berbatu  dan halus, serta tanaman-tanaman hias di sekeliling halaman beserta kolam ikan lengkap dengan air yang memancar dari kerangka pancuran bambu-bambu.

Tentu saja Heechul tidak hanya membiarkan kedua pemuda—yang sudah diajaknya dari negeri seberang—tersebut hanya memperhatikan manornya saja. Bersamaan dengan itu, seseorang bertubuh gempal menghampiri mereka bertiga.

“Youngwoon, tolong kau temani mereka ya,” pesan Heechul kepada pemuda bertubuh gempal itu. “Aku ada urusan sebentar.”

“Baik, Tuan.” Pemuda yang dipanggil Youngwoon itu sedikit membungkuk di hadapan Heechul.  Dengan langkah anggun, pemuda berkulit putih susu itu pun berjalan keluar dari manornya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senja datang perlahan, mengganti gradasi warna langit jingga menjadi kemerahan. Bulan tenggelam di Barat. Sebentar lagi tugas matahari selesai, dan bulan menggeser posisinya. Langit kelam pun datang memulai tugasnya.

Waktu menjelang malam itu dimanfaatkan Youngwoon bukan hanya untuk mengajak kedua tamu Kim Heechul  berkeliling di sekitar manor saja, tetapi juga untuk memberikan kedua tamunya itu sebuah hadiah.

“Kalian berdua pakai ini,” Youngwoon memberikan dua benda berukuran kecil seperti bros kepada Zhou Mi dan Henry. Kedua pemuda itu menerima bros segitiga dengan lingkarang sebagai intinya dan disepuh emas itu dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

“Apa ini, _Ge_?” tanya Henry sembari menyikut lengan Zhou Mi. Alisnya naik sebelah.  Simbol ini tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Zhou Mi hanya mengangkat bahunya—tidak tahu menahu soal bros itu. Youngwoon—yang menyadari bahwa kedua pemuda di depannya tidak tahu menahu soal bros yang diberikannya—berdehem sekali, lalu menjelaskan simbol dari bros yang tengah berada di telapak tangan kedua pemuda itu.

“Namanya ‘ _Seeing Eye*’_.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam mulai menyelimutidesa Neunggok. Bulan ditelan gelap, hingga tersisa bagian luarnya yang berwarna kemerahan. Salah satu fenomena alam yang berbalut mistis kini menunjukkan eksistensinya. Dua pasang mata yang menjadi penontonnya terpaku melihat cincin yang mengelilingi lubang bulan itu.

_—gerhana bulan._

_Pertanda kegelapan sudah semakin dekat._

”Yesung- _ah_ , mereka belum pulang. Padahal hari sudah malam.” desah Leeteuk khawatir. “

Wajah Yesung yang awalnya seperti orang terkena serangan jantung kini menyunggingkan senyum. Ekspresi Yesung yang berubah drastis itu mengundang sejumlah tanda tanya di pikiran Leeteuk.

 _‘Wookie-_ ah _, aku sudah tahu kau pasti bisa menangkalnya.’_ bisiknya dalam hati. Senyumnya makin mengembang, membuat Leeteuk gemas ingin memborbardir pertanyaan kepada pemuda bermata bak bulan sabit itu.

Satu helaan napas dihembuskan. “Yesung- _ah_ , apa kau sudah menemukan mereka?”

“Tenang saja, _Hyung_ ,”

“Roh hitam yang menguasai tubuh Donghae dan Eunhyuk masih bisa kita atasi.”

“Bagaimana caranya?” desak Leeteuk. Mata kelamnya memancarkan penasaran dan khawatir yang diaduk menjadi satu.

“ _Tree of Life*_. Siapapun yang mempunyai simbol _Tree of Life_ , dia dapat menangkal roh hitam itu. Hanya pemilik simbol itu yang tidak terpengaruh oleh sihir hitam.”

“Siapa orang itu?”

“Nanti kita akan tahu siapa orang itu.” Yesung menyunggingkan senyum misteriusnya. Leeteuk membalasnya dengan decihan pelan. Ia sebal dengan sifat misterius Yesung yang tidak peduli situasi, sudah **beberapa kali** ia bertingkah seperti itu.

_“Sekarang aku justru khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun.”_

Leeteuk menaikkan alisnya sebelah mendengar nama Kyuhyun. “Memangnya kenapa dengan Kyuhyun?”

“Lucifer memakai Kyuhyun untuk memancing musuhnya,” Pandangan mata sipit Yesung merayap ke dinding kosong—mengalihkan pandangannya dari obsidian Leeteuk.  “Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook hanya semacam selingan baginya untuk mengalihkan perhatian kita.”

“ _Aish_! Berhenti menggunakan kata-kata yang berbelit dan katakan semuanya dengan jelas!”

Leeteuk memasang muka masam dan melipat tangannya di depan dada—menunggu komentarnya dengan bahasa yang wajar. Yesung  menanggapinya dengan menghembuskan napas, begitu keras dan sengaja disentak untuk melayani permintaan Leeteuk.

“Jadi begini, target Lucifer yang sebenarnya adalah orang terdekat Kyuhyun.”

Ekspresi Leeteuk yang tadinya keruh berubah menjadi seperti anak yang mendapatkan potongan puzzle terakhir untuk dilengkapi saat mendengar kalimat Yesung. “Berarti Lucifer itu sebenarnya mengincar Siwon?” tebaknya bersemangat.

Yesung mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas tebakan Leeteuk. “Tepat.”

Raut wajah Leeteuk berubah lagi menjadi khawatir. “Yesung- _ah_ ,” panggil pemuda berwajah cantik itu.  Gantian Yesung yang menaikkan alisnya.

“ _Wae_ , _Hyung_?”

“Kau tahu dimana Siwon sekarang?”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri seperti sehabis terbangun dari pingsan akibat bertarung. Ia mengingat perlahan dan mendetail apa yang menyebabkan dirinya yang semula berada di tengah perjalanan dari pasar, kemudian seseorang mencekalnya dari belakang dan pandangannya mengabur—

_... sampai akhirnya ia berada di ruangan ini._

Ia mengerjap lagi, dan melihat ada cahaya hijau redup di sebelah kanannya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menemukan sumber cahaya hijau itu di lengan kanannya. Lengannya yang terbungkus oleh lengan _hanbok_ putih memancarkan cahaya hijau—

_... tepat di atas tanda lahirnya._

_‘Kenapa tanda lahirku mengeluarkan cahaya hijau?’_ batinnya bingung.

Tapi kebingungannya tidak berlangsung lama. Tubuhnya terasa membeku beberapa detik ketika kedua matanya melihat dua sosok yang sangat ia kenali berada di dua sudut sisi kanan dan kiri. Tanpa ragu, ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menyongsong kedua sosok itu.

“Hae- _hyung_! Eunhyuk- _hyung_!” jerit Ryeowook senang. Betapa girangnya ia bertemu dengan kedua orang yang dikenalnya. Mereka bertiga bisa pulang ke panti asuhan. Dalam hatinya ia membatin, _‘Kalau tidak cepat-cepat pulang, Leeteuk-_ hyung _akan khawatir.’_

_—namun kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama._

“Siapa kau?” tanya Donghae. Suaranya dingin dan tidak bersahabat.

Ryeowook merasa ganjil dengan respon Donghae yang tidak biasa, apalagi dengan aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda tampan itu. “A-apa maksud ka—“

_‘TRANG!’_

Bunyi aduan pedang Donghae dengan benda besi di dinding yang nyaris memenggal leher Ryeowook. Andaikan ia tidak mempunyai refleks cepat untuk merunduk, mungkin dirinya sudah tinggal nama.

“Hae- _hyung_! Kena—“

_‘TRANG!’_

Bukan Donghae yang menyahut dirinya, tetapi pedang Eunhyuk. Sekali lagi, andaikan dia tidak mempunyai respon cepat untuk menghindar, pedang itu akan menembus perutnya.

Keringat dingin Ryeowook mengalir mulus di dahinya. Kakinya mengambil langkah mundur. Tangannya gemetar menarik sebilah pisau—satu-satunya senjata bela dirinya—yang diselipkan di ikat pinggang _hanbok_ -nya.

_Semoga Tuhan masih memberinya umur panjang._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada yang sedang mengintip di balik dinding. Awalnya pandangan mata itu terfokus pada dua sosok yang dipengaruhi kegelapan dirinya. Tetapi pandangannya langsung dialihkan ketika Ryeowook berlari ke arah kedua sosok yang menjadi bonekanya . Seringainya memanjang saat mata beriris merah darah itu melihat cahaya hijau dari lengan Ryeowook.

_“Ternyata pemilik simbol Tree of Life,”_

Tangannya digerakkan ke arah dua bonekanya. Bunyi pedang berbenturan dengan besi penyangga obor di dinding menjadi salam pembuka untuk pemilik cahaya hijau itu.

_“Kelihatannya pertarungan ini akan semakin menarik.”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Manor Choi riuh rendah penuh dengan berbagai percakapan orang-orang di sekitar manor itu. Mulai dari bernada bisik-bisik, sampai dengan teriakan tujuh oktaf. Langit semakin pekat gelap di desa Seoul, dan suara-suara bising itu tetap tidak berkurang volumenya. Semua kebisingan itu berpusat pada satu objek yang menjadi pencarian seluruh penghuni manor Choi.

_Choi Kyuhyun._

Semenjak urusan ‘salah paham’ antara kedua pemuka bangsawan Choi dan Lee selesai, Choi Siwon memfokuskan pencarian adiknya. Sungmin pun diikutsertakan—oh, sebenarnya Sungmin sendiri yang berinisiatif membantunya untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Pemilik gigi kelinci itu mungkin sudah insyaf dan berniat membalasnya dengan membantunya mencari adik semata wayang Siwon.

“Sejak kapan Kyuhyun menghilang?” tanya Sungmin tanpa menatap langsung Siwon.  

“Sejak tadi siang, saat Kibum datang ke manorku,” Siwon mendesah pelan, lalu menghapus keringat di dahinya. “aku punya firasat kalau dia diculik.”

Sungmin menggeleng. “Menurutku tidak. Sepertinya dia kabur secara sukarela,” Pemuda berwajah imut itu menunjukkan jelujur tali dari kain selimut yang terikat kuat pada teralis jendela. Mata obsidian bulat itu pun menuding Siwon. “Jangan-jangan kau memarahinya , lalu ia kesal dan kabur diam-diam?”

“ _Aish_! Jangankan memarahinya, berbicara dengan suara keras padanya saja aku tidak bisa!” protes Siwon.

_‘Sebegitu lemahkah Siwon kepada adiknya sampai-sampai tidak bisa bertindak tegas pada pembuat onar itu?’_

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk tidak berpikir negatif mengenai Kyuhyun.

“Kenapa kau menggeleng?” tanya Siwon yang melihat dirinya menggeleng sendiri.

“ _Ani_. Tidak ada apa-apa.”

Agar mempunyai alibi, Sungmin menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengangkat selimut-selimut yang dipegangnya, kemudian melepas ikatan intinya pada teralis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Manor Choi pun kali ini bertambah rusuh dengan kedatangan dua orang yang baru saja berteleportasi ke dalam kamarnya. Hanya saja kerusuhan ini membuat pemilik tunggal manor menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

“Jungsoo- _hyung_? Jongwoon-hyung? Kenapa ka—”

“Apa Kyuhyun menghilang, Siwon- _ah_?” Leeteuk memotong pertanyaan Siwon dengan pertanyaan balik.

“Kami sedang mencarinya,” jawab Siwon dan Sungmin hampir serempak. Terjadi jeda beberapa detik sampai Siwon mengambil alih pembicaraan dengan pertanyaan.

“ _Hyung_ sendiri kenapa datang ke sini?”

“Tanyakan saja pada dia,” Leeteuk melirik sinis ke arah Yesung. Yesung pun hanya tersenyum tipis. Ditunggu-tunggu, ternyata ia tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum aneh yang menyerupai seringai.

_Sekarang Siwon mengerti mengapa paranormal itu selalu identik dengan kata ‘aneh’._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kim Kibum tidak punya firasat apapun saat seseorang mengganggu kegiatan membaca bukunya dengan ketukan pintu. Ia pun melenggang dengan santai ke ruang tamu saat seorang pelayannya mengatakan ada tamu bernama tuan Kim.

Ia tersenyum tipis karena dugaannya tepat. Begitu juga dengan tamu yang disambutnya. Sekilas tidak ada yang aneh diantara interaksi mereka sebagai kedua sahabat.

_—namun interaksi yang tenang itu merupakan lapisan luar ancaman jiwanya._

“Aku tahu kalau kau pasti lebih memilih dirinya dibandingkan aku, benar begitu?”

Kibum menaikkan alisnya. “Apa maksudmu, Heechul- _hyung_?”

“Kim Kibum, seorang bangsawan rendah,” Tamu itu mengucapkannya dengan nada pelan, tetapi cukup dalam. “sama seperti statusmu yang rendahan.”

“ _Ya_! Heechul- _hyung_! Apa maksud—“

Kibum tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, dan mata kelamnya membelalak ketika pemuda itu mengeluarkan segumpal daging lengkap dengan darah yang masih menetes dari balik _hanbok_ -nya.  Suaranya terhenti di ujung tenggorokan, sementara jari telunjuknya dengan gemetar mengarah pada gumpalan daging itu.

_(Apakah gumpalan daging itu jantung?)_

“Ja-jadi kau selama ini—“

Pemuda itu memamerkan seringainya, seringai yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh Kibum sebelumnya. “Ya, aku yang membunuh ketiga bangsawan sekaligus raja kita,” potongnya dengan ulasan seringai semakin memanjang. “... lewat perantara harta paling berharga milik Choi Siwon.”

Kibum kehabisan kata-kata, wajah putih bersih itu pucat melihat gumpalan daging yang menguarkan bau anyir dan busuk secara bersamaan. Kini pemuda itu yang mengambil alih pembicaraan.

“Karena kau sudah mengetahui semuanya, maka sekarang aku harus mencabut nyawamu.”

Belum sempat Kibum menarik pedangnya, pemuda itu sudah mengayunkan pedang di depan wajahnya sembari berbisik,

_“Selamat tinggal, Kim Kibum ....”_

_‘JLEB!’_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Ia teringat sebelumnya ia berada di hutan Seoul. Rencana awal: ia ingin kabur dari manor Choi. Jujur saja, motivasinya untuk kabur ke hutan sungguh aneh. Hanya karena ia tidak tahu apakah Choi Siwon itu seorang homoseksual atau bukan—mengingat pemuda itu senang melakukan _skinship_ dengan dirinya. Tapi—

_—kecil kemungkinannya ada pemuda homo yang mengaku sebagai kakak._

Kyuhyun merasakan kepalanya dibebani sesuatu yang berat hingga pandangannya mengabur. Ia kembali mengerjapkan matanya untuk memulihkan penglihatannya. Kemudian mata obsidian itu terpaku pada objek di depannya.

Ya, ia merasakan tubuhnya bukan berada di dalam hutan. Sebuah ruangan gelap tanpa penerangan obor—bahkan sebatang lilin pun tidak ada—tengah mengurungnya. Ia merasakan pengap di rongga dadanya sekaligus dingin terus menjalari tubuhnya dan membangunkan bulu romanya.

Saat ia mengedipkan matanya sekali lagi, ia melihat sesosok yang dibalut jubah hitam. Jari telunjuk putih  dari sosok itu menunjuk tepat di batang hidungnya, kemudian telunjuk itu minggat dari hidungnya dan jari itu beradu dengan jari tengah dan ibu jari sejajar dengan kepalanya ...

_‘Ctak!’_

“Selamat datang, Choi Kyuhyun ....”

_—dan bisikan dengan suara serupa terngiang di dalam pikirannya, beserta dengan hawa dingin dan gelap yang mulai menguasai dirinya._

**_(“Masihkah kau mengingat perjanjianmu sepuluh tahun lalu?”)_ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung tidak tahu pasti koordinat tempat yang berada dalam pikirannya, namun ia mantap untuk memimpin Siwon, Leeteuk, dan Sungmin menelusuri hutan Seoul. Suara burung hantu dan jangkrik menyambut mereka seolah mengucapkan selamat datang kepada mereka.

Kini kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah reruntuhan batu-batu yang membentuk gua. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Ketiga orang dibelakangnya memandanginya untuk mengetahui apa aksi selanjutnya dari dirinya. Tanpa basa-basi, ia memasuki gua itu.

“Jongwoon- _hyung_ , apa kau sudah menemukan keberadaan Kyuhyun?“ desak Siwon di sela-sela perjalanan mereka menelusuri lorong gua yang gelap nan pengap.  Yesung menolehkan kepalanya, kemudian menggeleng.

“Lebih baik kau ikuti intuisimu, Siwon- _ah_.” tukasnya pelan.

“Tapi—“

Pemuda bermata bulan sabit itu menyunggingkan senyum sebelum memotong sangkalan Siwon. “Otakmu sudah memberitahumu lewat firasat-firasat di dalam hati.”

Siwon memang tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran seorang Kim Jongwoon. Tapi akhirnya ia memilih untuk memejamkan mata sejenak. Sekarang alam pikirannya dipenuhi oleh gambar-gambar ruangan gelap, satu siluet bayangan, dan—

_Satu._

_Dua._

_Tiga._

Ia kesulitan untuk membuka matanya, karena ada salah satu _frame_ yang membuatnya jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. _Frame_ itu menampilkan satu gambar ruangan gelap, sesosok berjubah hitam,

_... dan sosok berambut coklat tua yang tubuhnya diselubungi aura hitam yang semakin memekat itulah yang menahannya untuk membuka mata._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun tahu, ia berada di tempat yang salah sekarang. Ego pemuda delapan belas tahun itu memutuskan untuk menguatkan dirinya untuk terus menantang si jubah hitam di depannya, walaupun aura hitam yang mengelilingi tubuhnya bisa mencekik lehernya hingga tinggal napas terakhirnya saja yang keluar.

“Siapa kau?” tanyanya dengan nada dikeraskan—sebuah metode menggertak untuk menumbuhkan keberanian seorang Kyuhyun.

Terdengar tawa mengejek dari pihak Selatan. Tangan berkulit putih yang kontras dengan jubah yang dikenakannya mengepal, dan aura hitam itu mulai mencekik Kyuhyun di pihak Utara. “Selama ini kau kemana saja?” Nada jawaban yang sinis menyindir pemuda berambut _auburn_ itu sebelum ia melanjutkan ke jawabannya.

_“... aku ini mimpi burukmu.”_

“Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!” Gertakan Kyuhyun semakin keras. Aura hitam yang menyelubungi tubuhnya pun semakin memekat. Si jubah hitam mulai menunjukkan aksi bahwa ia sedang serius.

_“Justru aku berkata yang sesungguhnya.”_

“ _Aish_! Jangan berkelit, Tuan Berjubah Hitam!” Semakin ia menggertak, aura hitam itu mulai berjalan merambati lehernya, dan membuat napasnya terasa sesak.

“Kau harus tahu satu kebenaran,” Bibir itu menyunggingkan seringai, suaranya bernada setengah berbisik tetapi mengancam, dan aura hitam di sekelilingnya semakin memekat. Napas Kyuhyun tersengal-sengal—hampir satu-satu, tetapi ia masih bisa mendengar jelas kalimat dari sosok pencekiknya itu.

“Orang yang menyebabkan kau menjadi budakku adalah ....”                            

Simbol pentagram di tengkuk Kyuhyun sontak mengeluarkan cahaya merah kehitaman. Serupa warna darah yang menggumpal, serupa dengan warna kegelapan yang menguasai aliran kehidupan.

_—dan serupa dengan **darahdarahdarah** yang menyirami tubuh kakaknya sepuluh tahun lalu. _

_“... Choi Siwon.”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah berpuluh-puluh pintu yang ada dibuka secara wajar dan didobrak secara paksa, akhirnya langkah kaki keempat pemuda itu terhenti di sebuah pintu kayu hitam yang kokoh, satu-satunya pintu yang belum mereka buka. Leeteuk berinisiatif untuk membuka kenop pintu itu, tetapi satu tangan besar dan kokoh menepis tangannya untuk membuka kenop pintu itu.

“Biar aku yang menghadapinya sendiri, Hyung.” potong Siwon cepat. “ _Hyung_ lebih baik mencari adik-adik _Hyung_.”

“Tapi—“

Yesung setuju dengan Siwon, dan ia menarik lengan Leeteuk untuk berlari ke arah lorong yang baru saja mereka lewati. Sementara Sungmin tidak menyusul mereka, melainkan tetap berdiri di tempat.

“Kalau ada apa-apa, kau tidak perlu khawatir,” Sungmin tersenyum manis, kemudian tubuhnya melakukan aba-aba untuk berteleportasi mengikuti jejak Yesung dan Leeteuk. “Aku akan bertelepati ke dalam pikiranmu selama kau masuk ke ruangan itu.”

Ya. Siwon tahu bahwa Sungmin memiliki kemampuan telepati—sama seperti dirinya yang dapat melihat masa depan. Sepeninggalan Sungmin, diam-diam ia merutuki nasib mengapa keluarganya harus mengikat perjanjian dengan keluarga bangsawan Lee.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon menghela napas berat. Bayangan Kyuhyun terus menyeruak di dalam pikirannya. Tangannya terulur memegang kenop pintu itu ...

_Satu,_

_Dua,_

_Tiga._

_—dan pemandangannya sekarang serupa dengan apa yang di dalam pikirannya._

“Kyuhyun- _ah_!”

Sosok berjubah hitam itu mencekal tubuh kurus adiknya, membuat adiknya megap-megap kesulitan mengambil oksigen di udara. Tak tahan dengan penglihatan derita adiknya, Siwon berteriak,

“LEPASKAN DIA!”

Si Jubah Hitam melepaskan cekalan dari leher tubuh ringkih itu. Jentikan jari dibunyikan, lalu tubuh yang dicekalnya itu pun terjatuh ke tanah dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

Siwon menggenggam erat pedangnya. Mata coklat gelapnya tak berkedip sedikit pun pada sosok di hadapannya. Kali ini, nyawa adiknya yang dipertaruhkan di tangan sang Lucifer. Wajah Kyuhyun yang tak sadarkan diri terus membayangi otaknya.  

“Jadi kau yang selama ini mempengaruhi Kyuhyun menjadi seorang pembunuh?”

Sosok itu menyeringai di balik topeng hitam legamnya. “Ya, aku yang mengambil setengah jiwa adikmu,” jawabnya dengan nada serupa desisan, samar samar seperti menyimpan secuil dendam dalam kalimatnya.

Siwon makin mempererat genggaman di kepala pedangnya.  Mata coklat gelapnya mengawasi gerak-gerik si jubah hitam. Jemari putih milik sosok itu meraih topeng hitamnya, kemudian melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Dari balik topeng hitam legam tadi, terlihat wajah pemuda yang begitu sempurna dengan kulit putih yang cantik dan tampan ditampilkan secara bersamaan.

_—dan wajah itu adalah wajah yang sangat familiar bagi Choi Siwon._

Siwon terperangah. Ia tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya, tidak bisa mempercayai sosok pemuda di depannya itu. Pemuda itu kembali meresponnya dengan menyunggingkan seringai diiringi dengan keluarnya desingan pedang hitam beradu sarung pedang dari balik jubah hitamnya.

_“... untuk membalaskan dendam atas kematian Han Geng.”_

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_—go to fight, now!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[To Be Continued]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_  
_

**  
**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Glossary-
> 
> Seeing Eye: Nama simbol iluminati. Dimana “seeing eye” ini artinya, “mata yang dapat melihat ke seluruh penjuru dunia”. Orang sering menyebutnya “mata satu”. SMEnt kerap menyebarkan hints (saya bilang hints ya, bukan beneran~) simbol ini lewat MVnya. Tapi itu semua saya serahkan menurut kepercayaan dan agama readers masing-masing. Jujur, saya merinding pas ngetik glossary ini... oKAI. Eka. Mau. Tobat~ Tinggal tiga chapter lagi! :’( 
> 
> Tree of life: Sebuah filosofi kehidupan yang disimbolkan dengan sebatang pohon, dimana akar, batang, dan pucuknya saling berhubungan tanpa ada yang terputus. Untuk tahu lebih lanjut, anda bisa ngeliat narasi di MV EXO “MAMA”, maka anda akan menemukan simbol Tree of Life ini... :) 
> 
> .  
> -Sesi Curcol Gaje-  
> .
> 
> Kyuhyun: (ngedumel) “Eka emang author sinting! Ini fanfic belom selesai udah bikin fanfic lagi!” (nunjuk fanfic EXO)
> 
> Eka: (pura-pura gak denger, pasang headset, nyanyi MAMA) “Careless, careless... shoot anonymous, anonymous...“
> 
> Siwon: ‘Ya Tuhan, dua anak ini kenapa gak bisa akur sih?’
> 
> Kyuhyun: (ngelepas headset Eka) “Woi! Cici Glodok! Lo denger kagak? Ini menyangkut nasib gue di fanfic lo!”
> 
> Donghae + Eunhyuk: “Gue juga!”
> 
> Eka: “Haehyuk-oppa! Giliran ente berdua ngomong bukan sekarang woi!” (pelototin Kyuhyun) “Kyu-oppa jangan salahin gue dong!”
> 
> Kyuhyun: “Jadi gue harus salahin siapa?”
> 
> Eka: “Salahin Suho-oppa noh!” (nunjuk ke pintu)
> 
> Suho: (munculin kepala dari balik pintu) “Mianhae, aku mau cari Sehun—“ 
> 
> Kyuhyun: “Joonmyunieeee~ Aku kangen kamuuuu~ “ (Langsung peluk Suho)
> 
> Suho: (Pasrah di dalam pelukan ‘maut’ Kyuhyun) “...”
> 
> Siwon: (pundung di pojokan, ngedumel gak jelas) “Jadi gitu, Kyu... Sekarang ada anak EXO kamu jadi cuek sama aku...”
> 
> Eka: (sweatdrop) “ Sumpah. Ini diluar skenario.”
> 
> Kris: (buka pintu) “Permisi, apa Suho ada di sini?”
> 
> Eka: “UWWAAAAAHHH~ ADA KRIS-GEGE MAU JEMPUT SUHO-OPPAAA~” (fangirling kumat, langsung guling-guling gaje)
> 
> Kris: (cengo liat Eka) “Siwon-hyung, itu cewek kenapa?” 
> 
> Siwon: “Epilepsinya kumat.”
> 
> Readers: (cengo bareng Kris)“Kok bisa ada member EXO di curcol gaje ini?”
> 
> Siwon: (mulai naik darah) “Meneketehe! Mendingan gue teleportasi kayak Kai ke dorm Suju kalo tau bakalan begini jadinya!”
> 
> Kai: “Ada apa, Siwon-hyung?”
> 
> Siwon: (Kaget liat Kai nongol di balik pintu)“Kai-ssi? Kamu ngapain ke sini?”
> 
> Kai: “Lho? Bukannya Hyung yang manggil saya tadi?”
> 
> Siwon: “Ebuset! Siapa yang manggil elo? Gue cuma nyebut nama lo! Bukan manggil lo!”
> 
> Kai: “Oh, begitu. Oke, fine.” (Ngilang dengan teleportasi)
> 
> Siwon: “Eka! Cepetan lo tutup sesi curcol gaje ini sebelum gue OOC tingkat akut dan berakhir dengan pengakuan dosa selama seharian nonstop!”
> 
> Eka: “Ciee ... yang cembu—“
> 
> Siwon: “CEPETAN!” (aura singanya keluar)
> 
> Eka: “Oke, readers! Kali ini saya yang nutup sesi curcol gaje ini. Kamsahamnida buat yang udah baca fanfic ini .... Tiga chapter lagi hutang saya ke fanfic ini (ngelap keringat)... Annyeong~ Ditunggu komennya ya~ ” (lambai-lambai tangan)


	10. The Eternity, The Real Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kau memang tidak mengetahui apa-apa, Choi Siwon,”  
> .  
> .  
> “Semenjak kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu itu kita sudah bukan sahabat lagi.”  
> .  
> .  
> “Sekarang ada yang lebih membutuhkan bantuanmu, Hyung.”  
> “.... Kalau tidak cepat-cepat ditolong, dia akan direnggut terlebih dahulu oleh maut.”  
> .  
> .  
> “Ka-Kangin?”  
> “Kau ... Leeteuk-hyung?”  
> .  
> .  
> Chapter 10 (finally) is updated! XD Warning inside. DLDR.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eka’s Headnote: MIANHAEEEE TELAT UPDATE BANGEEEET~ *bow* Saya baru selesai dari SP ‘maut’ dan WB untuk menyelesaikan fic ‘setan’ ini. Makanya ga berani bikin ngelanjutin sebelum selesai puasa #apahubungannya #oranglebaranudahlewat
> 
> Oh, yeah! Ngomong-ngomong soal repackage SFS dan rilis MV SPY, si Wonwon muncul cuma 9 detik doang. Napa tuh orang? Sibuk syuting? Basi deh, Won! Gue bunuh juga lo di fic ini! #lho #loSiwonestatobukansih,ka? *dibantai*
> 
> Oke, cuma mau bilang minta maaf karena baru nongol sekarang. Mood saya agak kurang membara (?) untuk Super Junior. Jadi maaf banget kalau chapter ini rada ‘krik-krik’ gitu.
> 
> No cingcong again, enjoy this chapter, Guys! ^_^

**Members of Super Junior are not mine, but Gods and themselves**

**LUCIFER by Eka Kuchiki**

**Warning: AU—setting di abad ke-16, _Brothercomplex_!Siwon, _little of_ _gore_ , _death chara_ , _hints of satanic_ , OOC, ( _maybe_ ) _typo_ (s) dan _hints_ _shonen-ai_. Banyak alur yang loncat-loncat dan lambat. Beware! Makin banyak hal tak terduga didalamnya! **

**DON’T COPY THIS FIC WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_The eternity could be a reason,_

_why most people lose the rights._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata coklat gelap itu masih menatap pihak lawan dengan membelalak tak percaya. Lidahnya yang kelu ia paksakan untuk berkata, meskipun untuk mengucap satu kata saja ia nyaris menggigit lidahnya sendiri.

“A-apa hubungannya kematian Han Geng- _ge_ dengan Kyuhyun?”

“Kau memang tidak mengetahui apa-apa, Choi Siwon,” Wajah androgini itu sempat mengeras. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, ia menyeringai.  “bahkan kematian Han Geng sekalipun kau—”

“Tidak! Pasti kau bukan Heechul- _hyung_ yang kukenal! Kau pasti hanya meminjam wajahnya kan?”

“Dunia tidak seperti yang kau lihat, Choi Siwon,” Seringai itu semakin memanjang. “Kau tidak tahu kalau keluargamu telah membunuh Geng?”

Siwon menggelengkan kepala. “Katakan kalau kau baru saja berbohong.”

“Dasar naif,” sinis Heechul. “Keluargamu yang serakah tidak cukup hanya melihat kematian Geng.  Tapi keluarga Choi telah menjatuhkan gelar bangsawan tinggi keluargaku agar mereka bisa menjadi pihak kepercayaan istana.”

“Mau kubeberkan satu-persatu bagaimana keluargamu menghancurkan hidupku dan Han Geng?”  

Siwon terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Menjawab pertanyaan Heechul dengan ‘ya’, sama saja seperti dirinya yang ditarik kembali pada sebelas tahun yang lalu, kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu, dimana keluarganya musnah dalam kejapan mata.

_—dan menyebabkan adiknya yang tak sadarkan diri terseret dalam jeratan setan ini._

“Tapi ... kau ... sahabatku ....” Mata coklat gelap Siwon berubah nanar, masih berharap bahwa yang dikatakan Heechul semuanya adalah omong kosong.

_—jawaban tidak sinkron Siwon dijadikan alasan Heechul untuk segera menghabisinya._

Pemuda berjubah hitam itu memutar pedang hitamnya. Iris mata kelamnya kini berubah warna menjadi semerah darah. “Bukan lagi, Choi Siwon,”

_“Semenjak kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu itu kita sudah bukan sahabat lagi.”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perasaan Ryeowook campur aduk. Ia bisa merasakan bulu roma berdiri dan keringat meleleh di dahinya—tanda ketakutan, bilah pisau kecil di tangan kanannya mengarah ke tanah—tanda pesimis, dan pandangannya sempat mengabur karena kabut di matanya—tanda kesedihan.

_‘Bodoh kau, Kim Ryeowook! Ini bukan saatnya menangis!’_

Mengikuti kata hatinya, Ryeowook pun menyeka matanya dengan lengannya. Memang tidak sinkron dengan keadaan yang dihadapinya, tetapi pemuda mungil itu merasa bahwa ia menangisi Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang telah berubah menjadi sosok asing baginya adalah sesuatu yang cukup manusiawi.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengacungkan pedang mereka dan berjalan maju mendekatinya. Ryeowook semakin menggenggam pisau kecilnya erat-erat sembari mengambil langkah mundur.

Keadaannya kini seperti memakan buah simalakama. Jika ia lari menjauhi mereka, ia pasti akan terkejar dan berujung nyawanya melayang.  Apalagi jika ia mencoba melawan mereka dengan pisau kecilnya, itu lebih mustahil ketimbang lari menghindari mereka dan malah memperpendek umurnya saja.

_—tapi hati kecilnya melarangnya untuk melakukan tindakan pengecut itu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

‘TRANG!’

Bunyi dua pedang perak dan hitam beradu. Gerakan agresif dari pemilik pedang hitam, sementara gerakan untuk menangkis serangan pemilik pedang hitam dari pemilik pedang perak yang tidak sampai hati untuk menyerang lawannya. Menghindari sabetan, bersalto, berguling, bahkan tiarap tidak mencegah Siwon untuk terus mempertanyakan motivasi Heechul menjadi seorang Lucifer.

“Mengapa? Mengapa kau hanya menganggap Han geng- _ge_ sebagai sahabatmu? Mengapa aku dan Kibum tidak?”

_—sampai punggungnya berdempetan dengan tembok, barulah si pemilik pedang hitam menghentikan serangannya._

Heechul menggelengkan kepala tegas. “Tidak ada persahabatan lagi di antara kita. Aku, kau, maupun Kibum tidak ada ikatan persahabatan lagi. Semuanya semu.”

“Apa maksud—“

Kini memori otak Siwon dipenuhi dengan segelintir kejadian yang tidak pernah dilihat olehnya. Ia ingin mengacuhkan, tetapi bayang-bayang Kim Kibum dan sosok yang sedang mencoba menebas tubuhnya dengan pedang seperti menerornya. Dialog mereka berdua bahkan seperti terngiang di telinganya.

_—Heechul mengirimnya memori pembunuhan Kibum sebelum Siwon akan dibunuhnya._

**(“Aku tahu kalau kau pasti lebih memilih dirinya dibandingkan aku, benar begitu?”)**

_(“Apa maksudmu, Heechul-hyung?”)_

**(“Kim Kibum, seorang bangsawan rendah. Sama seperti statusmu yang rendahan.”)**

_(“Ya! Heechul-hyung! Apa maksud—“)_

_—ia bisa melihat jelas ekspresi Kibum saat ia beremu dengan seorang tamu yang tidak asing, namun ia telah berubah menjadi orang asing dalam waktu hitungan kurang dari satu menit._

_(“Ja-jadi kau selama ini—“)_

**( “Ya, aku yang membunuh ketiga bangsawan sekaligus raja kita... Lewat perantara harta paling berharga milik Choi Siwon.”)**

**(“Selamat tinggal, Kim Kibum ....”)**

_—ia melihat tubuh Kibum tergeletak tanpa nyawa, bersimbah cairan metalik merah di bagian dada. Pedang yang membunuhnya sama seperti pedang yang akan membunuh dirinya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon tidak ingin mempercayai semua yang dilihatnya dalam otaknya. Tapi memori itu adalah rekaman ulang Heechul kepadanya. Seolah Heechul ingin mengukuhkan bahwa korban selanjutnya adalah orang yang didepannya. Ia akan terbunuh dengan luka yang sama, tetapi cara yang berbeda. Berusaha untuk tidak menggigit lidahnya karena gemetar menahan amarah, ia mendesis,

“Untuk apa ... kau ... membunuh ... Kibum?”

“Untuk keabadian,” Mata merah itu menatap ke arah jendela  satu-satunya di ruangan yang menampilkan gerhana bulan total merah. Gerhana bulan total di langit terlihat seperti ouroboros*. “jika keabadian bisa tercapai, maka segala yang mustahil akan terwujud.”

“Jangan-jangan kau—“ Belum selesai hipotesisnya terlontar, Heechul sudah memotongnya dengan sebuah pernyataan mutlak.

_“Aku akan menghidupkan Han Geng kembali.  Membunuh Kibum dan kau sebagai persembahan terakhir.”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_‘TRANG!’_

Ryeowook membuka matanya takut-takut. Ia membelalakkan mata melihat sebuah pedang—dua pedang lebih tepatnya—tengah menahan serangan dari kedua pedang kembar Lee. Matanya kini bertemu dengan dua sosok penyelamatnya.

“Yesung- _hyung_! Leeteuk- _hyung_!”

Mereka berdua  hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.  Yesung membenturkan pedangnya ke pedang Donghae hingga pedang tipis itu terlepas dari tangan pemiliknya. Tak hanya itu, ia menendang  Pemuda bermata sipit itu mengambil pedang Donghae yang  terjatuh di dekat kakinya, kemudian melemparkan pedang itu ke arah Ryeowook.

“Hanya kau yang bisa menyadarkan mereka!” serunya saat tangan Ryeowook menangkap pedang itu.

“Bagaimana caranya?”

“Kau itu pemilik simbol _Tree of Life_! Mereka bisa sadar apabila pengaruh simbol itu lebih kuat dari aura hitam yang mempengaruhi mereka!”

“Aku tidak peduli dengan simbol _Tree of_ —apapun itu namanya! Yang kutanyakan bagaimana cara menyadarkan me—“

“Aku tidak tahu! Kau yang harus mencari jawabannya sendiri.”

“Yesung—“

_‘TRANG!’_

Eunhyuk balas mengarahkan pedang ke arah Ryeowook. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu cukup beruntung dibekali insting menghindar selicin belut, sehingga pedang tipis yang tadinya mengarah ke lehernya kini membentur pedangnya.

“Leeteuk- _hyung_ pergi saja,” ujar Yesung santai sambil melirik ke arah Donghae yang mulai bangkit untuk kembali menyerangnya.  “biar kami yang akan menyadarkan mereka.”

“Jadi kau mengusirku?” sinis Leeteuk.  Yesung tertawa melihat raut kesal yang diperlihatkan pemuda cantik itu. Tapi tawa pemuda bermata sipit itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, yang dilanjutkan dengan kalimat bernada serius.

“Sekarang ada yang lebih membutuhkan bantuanmu, _Hyung_.”

_“.... Kalau tidak cepat-cepat ditolong, dia akan direnggut terlebih dahulu oleh maut.”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Heechul berhenti mengarahkan pedangnya ke Siwon. Ia  menghembuskan napas dengan sedikit menyentak. “Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini jadinya.”

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya Siwon datar.

“Tidak penting untukmu,” Tangan kiri Heechul terayun ke arah belakang.  Siwon bisa melihat jelas apa yang dilakukan oleh tangan itu. Mata coklat gelap itu membelalak ketika jari tangan berlapis sarung tangan hitam itu menjentik—

_—dan tubuh Kyuhyun menghilang seperti serbuk ditelan angin._

“APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA KYUHYUN?”

Heechul menyunggingkan senyum miring.“Tenang saja, Choi Siwon, adikmu tetap berada di tempat yang aman,” Tangan kanannya kembali menghunus pedang hitam, tepat di depan batang hidung Siwon.

_“... karena sebelum membunuhnya, aku akan menghabisimu terlebih dahulu.”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bayangan yang mengontrol Donghae dan Eunhyuk dari belakang layar mendelik melihat cahaya kehijauan itu memancar semakin kuat.  Mata merah nyalang itu meredup ketika boneka yang tengah ia mainkan mulai kehilangan kontrol, karena tangan hijau berkilauan sang pemilik simbol _Tree of Life_ berhasil melumpuhkan pengaruhnya dalam alam bawah sadar bonekanya.

_—alhasil, si pengendali mulai mengganti rencananya._

“Ternyata mereka lebih kuat dari yang kukira,” Ia menyunggingkan seringai sebagai ekspresinya. “Sudah saatnya.”

Bayangan hitam itu tidak ambil pusing. Ia lebih memilih untuk membiarkan kedua orang asing itu mengambil alih tubuh Donghae dan Eunhyuk, lalu pergi untuk kembali kepada tubuh sang inang yang sudah memanggil dirinya untuk menyatu dengannya.

_—sang inangnya, Lucifer._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit pekat hitam kali ini hanya ditemani oleh lingkaran merah darah sebagai pengganti bulan. Fenomena itu membuat seluruh warga Kerajaan Korea Selatan diguncang ketakutan, keresahan, dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan kegelapan mengumpul menjadi satu. Hiruk pikuk dan nada kekhawatiran keluar dari mulut-mulut, hingga lingkungan luar diliputi polusi udara.

_—hanya tiga orang di manor Kim yang tidak terpengaruh oleh polusi udara tersebut._

Iris kelam Youngwoon menatap ke arah bros yang dipakai oleh kedua ‘adik’ dari Heechul. Pandangannya kini bertumpu pada dua pasang mata di depannya yang berkilat merah. Wajahnya menyunggingkan senyum, padahal hati kecilnya berbisik mengucap penyesalan.

 _‘_ Mianhae _, aku melakukan ini semua hanya untuk membalas jasanya.’_

“Sekarang kalian semua adalah bagian dari Lucifer. Kini aku meminta kalian berdua untuk mendengarkan perintah dari saya.”

Zhou Mi dan Henry—yang telah berada dalam pengaruh bros _Seeing Eye_ —mengangguk tanda menyetujui titah Youngwoon.

Di belakang Youngwoon, muncul tiga sosok berjubah hitam dengan teleportasi.  Youngwoon hanya mendengus melihat kedatangan tiga tamu kiriman sang Lucifer itu.

“Tuan Youngwoon, Dark Lord meminta anda untuk menyiapkan dua pasukan sekarang.”

“Sekarang? Mengapa dipercepat?”

“Karena ruang persembahan kita akan ditembus oleh—“

Youngwoon tidak menunggu kalimat itu selesai karena ia sudah terlebih dahulu berteleportasi dengan menggandeng Zhou Mi dan Henry. Sosok berjubah itu mendengus kesal karena ‘Tangan Kanan’ sang Lucifer itu tidak menjadi pendengar yang baik. Ia menoleh ke arah kedua rekannya, kemudian memberi isyarat gerakan tangan untuk mengikuti Youngwoon.

_—dan beberapa detik kemudian, ruangan itu pun senyap ditinggal pergi oleh tiga penghuni terakhirnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rencana awal Sungmin adalah mengejar Leeteuk dan Yesung dengan berteleportasi sesuai dugaannya. Alih-alih mengejar kedua pemuda itu, ia malah menghentikan teleportasinya dan  menapakkan kakinya di sebuah lorong gelap tanpa obor menempel di dinding dan hanya cahaya bulan sebagai penerang lorong. Ia menghentikan teleportasi bukan karena kehilangan jejak Leeteuk dan Yesung, tetapi semenjak tadi hatinya dirundung perasaan was was.

_—dan perasaan itu berasal dari kekhawatirannya kepada Choi Siwon._

_‘Baru saja kutinggalkan lima menit, ternyata dia sudah membutuhkanku.’_

Sungmin berdecih. Ia benci mengubek-ubek privasi orang lain lewat membaca pikiran ke dalam otak mereka. Mau tidak mau, telepati atau pun membaca pikiran merupakan cara yang paling efektif untuk mengetahui apakah Siwon benar-benar membutuhkan bantuannya atau tidak. Puas bergulat dengan pemikirannya, pemuda manis itu memejamkan matanya, mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk mengubek-ubek isi pikiran Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_“AAARRRGGGHHH!”_

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya. Telepatinya dengan Siwon diputus secara terpaksa sambil mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Ia tidak tahan karena berkali-kali pikiran Siwon terus berteriak menanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Bahkan pikirannya sekarang dipenuhi teriakan,

_“DIMANA KYUHYUN? KENAPA AKU TIDAK BISA MENEMUKANNYA?”_

_‘Jangan berteriak seperti itu,_ Pabboya _Siwon! Bikin sakit kepala saja!’_ dumel Sungmin dalam hati.

Pemuda berwajah imut itu terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir. Isi pikiran Siwon tidak memberikan petunjuk apapun mengenai keberadaan Kyuhyun—hanya membuat otaknya ngilu karena dicecoki teriakan.

Membaca pikiran orang yang sedang dihadapi Siwon adalah ide Sungmin yang mustahil setelah selesai membaca pikiran Siwon. Orang yang dihadapi Siwon—Sungmin tidak tahu siapa musuh yang dihadapi Siwon—tidak terbaca pikirannya. Aura hitam yang pekat seperti sebuah tembok penghalang menghalangi pikiran musuh Siwon. Kekuatan membaca pikirannya tidak mampu menembus tembok penghalang itu.

Pemuda imut itu menghela napas berat. Kali ini, ia terpaksa bergantung pada peluang dan keberuntungan. Logika yang selama ini dianutnya bagai dewa dikesampingkan untuk sementara.

Sungmin berlari ke arah berlawanan dengan arahnya semula. Kemampuan membaca pikirannya pun dibuka untuk bisa menangkap suara pikiran orang lain yang bisa menjadi petunjuknya untuk menemukan Kyuhyun.

_‘Sebaiknya aku susuri lorong ini dulu. Siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan Kyuhyun.’_

_—membantu Siwon dengan mencari adiknya adalah tujuan Lee Sungmin sekarang._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Firasat Leeteuk kali ini tidak enak. Salahkan Yesung yang mengatakan bahwa ada nyawa yang tidak terselamatkan jika ia tidak pergi. Salahkan juga Yesung yang tidak mengatakan siapa orang yang dimaksudnya. Salahkan—

_—kali ini ia mencoba berhenti mengambinghitamkan Yesung ketika kakinya meninggalkan kedua adiknya bersama dengan Ryeowook dan Yesung._

Leeteuk berlari mengikuti arah lorong yang baru saja ia lewati. Ketiga didepan matanya terdapat tiga jalur—kiri, depan, dan belakang, ia memilih jalur kiri yang belum ditelusurinya dengan Yesung. Pikirannya terus dihantui pertanyaan, “Siapa orang yang dimaksud Yesung?”

Sial bagi Leeteuk, ia memilih jalan buntu. Ketika ia berbalik untuk berputar arah, ia dihadang oleh tiga sosok. Satu orang tubuhnya dibalut dengan jubah hitam, sementara dua orang yang mengapitnya memakai _hanbok_ berwarna (seperti) biru tua dan merah hati.

_—tapi  sosok berjubah hitam itu yang membuat jari telunjuk Leeteuk mengarah kepadanya dengan gemetar. Sosok berjubah hitam itu juga menunjukkan reaksi yang sama dengannya._

_“Ka-Kangin?”_

_“Kau ... Leeteuk-hyung?”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Matanya dikerjapkan sekali untuk membuang sedikit kabut yang menghalangi pandangannya. Ia terbangun dan mengambil posisi duduk bersila sebelum akhirnya mengerjapkan matanya untuk kedua kalinya.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu awalnya tidak merasa aneh dengan satu kali kejapan mata. Namun di kejapan mata kedua dan ketiga, ia seperti melihat sosok misterius yang duduk bersimpuh tidak jauh dari tempatnya terbaring. Dengan jantung  berdebar kencang, ia bertanya kepada sosok itu,

“Siapa kau?”

Sosok itu tidak menjawab, hanya mengulas senyum tipis. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi karena sosok di depan matanya bukanlah sosok yang familiar baginya. Jika ia mau berspekulasi, wajah dari sosok misterius itu juga bukan seperti wajah orang Korea. Sosok misterius itu hanya menunjuk sebuah benda yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat pemuda berkulit putih itu.

Kyuhyun melihat benda yang ditunjuk oleh sosok itu. Pandangan dari mata hitamnya bertumbukan pada sebuah batu hitam dengan bentuk tak beraturan dan bersudut runcing. Dahinya berkerut melihat penampilan dari batu hitam itu.

“Benda itu yang kau maksud?”

Sosok itu mengangguk. Kyuhyun melihat lagi benda yang dimaksud oleh sosok itu, kemudian kerutan di dahinya semakin bertambah.

 “Untuk apa?”

Sosok itu menuliskan sesuatu dalam tulisan hangul yang sedikit berantakan di atas tanah dengan jari telunjuknya. Mata kelam Kyuhyun membelalak melihat darah yang digunakan sebagai tinta itu membentuk dua kalimat singkat.

**Kakakmu dalam bahaya. Kau harus menolongnya.**

“Apa yang terjadi dengannya?” desak Kyuhyun. Ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak merinding melihat tulisan bertinta darah itu.

Sosok itu tidak menjawab, sementara tulisan di atas tanah tadi lenyap tak berbekas. Sosok itu pun kembali menulis jawabannya di tempat yang sama.

**Kakakmu akan terbunuh kalau kau tidak cepat menolongnya.**

“Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menolongnya?”

Sosok itu tersenyum sekilas, lalu menunjuk batu tajam yang sempat menjadi objek penglihatan Kyuhyun. Tulisan merah darah muncul dari goresan jarinya di tempat yang sama.

**Goreskan batu tadi di tengkukmu.**

“ _Ya_! Untuk a—“ Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sosok itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Dia lenyap diculik udara pengap, dan membiarkan pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu menggerutu kesal sendirian.

“ _Aish_! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan hidupku?”

Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya gusar. Ia tidak tahu siapa ‘kakak’ yang dimaksud oleh sosok itu. Kakaknya? Dia kan tidak punya ka—

**_(“Hyung!”)_ **

_—kak?_

Mata Kyuhyun mengerjap sekali ketika satu suara anak laki-laki bergaung di dalam pikirannya. Ia merasa familiar dengan suara anak itu, tapi ia tidak tahu suara siapakah yang memenuhi pikirannya.

_—karena suara itu adalah suaranya di masa lalu sebelum ia kehilangan semua memorinya._

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur ragu-ragu untuk mengambil batu tajam itu. Ia memandangi batu tajam itu dengan perasaan kesal karena tidak tahu siapa yang akan dihadapinya dan ia tidak memiliki senjata apapun sebagai pelindung dirinya.

“Argh! Aku kan tidak punya pedang, bagaimana bisa melawan dengan batu ini?” jeritnya frustasi.

**_(“Serahkan anak itu, maka jiwamu akan selamat.”)_ **

**_(“Tidak akan kuserahkan Kyuhyun padamu!”)_ **

_‘Lagi?’_

Bisikan misterius itu mencecoki pikiran Kyuhyun (lagi). Bisikan yang seperti penuntunnya untuk menguatkan keyakinan menolong orang yang dipanggil ‘Kakak’ itu. Satu raut wajah mulai tergambar jelas di dalam pikiran. Satu nama juga terucap dari dalam lubuh hatinya. Ia mengangkat batu itu dan diarahkan ke tengkuknya dengan tangan gemetar.

Ia benci mengakuinya, tapi logika saat ini benar-benar tidak berguna baginya. Dengan cepat, batu bersudut lancip itu pun digoreskan di tengkuknya.

_‘Sret!’_

_—dan merah darah mengalir deras dari tengkuk berajah pentagram itu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di satu ruang yang lain, ada pihak yang roboh perlahan di atas tanah dengan bersimbah merah. ujung pedang hitam yang merobek tendonnya pun tak luput dari cairan metalik itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_—and the victims lay on the floor._ ****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[To be Continued]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**  
**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:   
> Ouroboros: Simbol keabadian. Simbol ini digambarkan dengan ular yang melingkar dan menelan buntutnya sendiri. Untuk simbol ini, silakan google sendiri atau yang punya buku Supernova yang Akar bakal ketemu sama simbol ini. :)
> 
> Familiar dengan aksi Kyuhyun yang ngegoresin batu ke tengkuknya? Ya, coba ditebak saya terinspirasi darimana... XD  
> .  
> -Sesi Curcol Gaje-  
> (Sengaja saya buat untuk permintaan maaf karena gak update selama dua bulan... Maafkan saya ... m(_ _)m)  
> .
> 
> Kyuhyun: “Nasib gue apes amat sih. Udah dibikinin MV biasa aja, cerita gue di sini dikatungin gak jelas! (celingukan nyari Eka) Itu Cici Glodok kemana sih?”
> 
> Siwon: “ Eka lagi ke—“
> 
> Kyuhyun: “Diem lo! Cuma nampil di MV SPY 9 detik doang ga usah ikutan komen deh!”
> 
> Siwon: (manyun) “...”
> 
> Eka: “Tadwi adwa ywang hanggil ghuwe yah? (Tadi ada yang manggil gue ya?)”
> 
> Kyuhyun: “Lo selama ini kemana aja? Ngilang di hutan Amazon? Diculik Alien?”
> 
> Eka: “Ghuwe...”
> 
> Kyuhyun: “HABISIN DULU YANG DI MULUT LO!”
> 
> Eka: (selesai nelen ketupat) “Tadi situ manggil saya?”
> 
> Kyuhyun: “Lo kemana aja, heh? Ini readers pada nanyain elo ngilang gak tau juntrungannya! 
> 
> Eka: “Ya maap. Gue emang abis diculik... sama alien EXO bernama Kris, terus diculik sama tokoh Supernova-nya tante Dee... hhe~” (nyengir kuda)
> 
> Kyuhyun: “Dasar mahasiswi gak bertanggung jawab. Bilang aja elo kelamaan gak update gara-gara ngeliatin video EXO plus baca novel supernova kan? ”
> 
> Eka: “Apa hubungannya mahasiswi sama fanfic ini? Dan... KENAPA JUGA ELO BONGKAR RAHASIA GUE?”
> 
> Kyuhyun: “Ah bodo amat! Pokoknya orang golongan darah B kayak elo dan Siwon-hyung semuanya gak bertanggung jawab! Blablabla~”
> 
> Eka: (nyuekin Kyuhyun) “Siwon-oppa mana? (celingukan nyari Siwon) Ya ampun, ini orang malah makan ketupat sama opor...” -_-
> 
> Kyuhyun: (ngasih deathglare ke Siwon)“Ohh... bagus banget! Udah gak ngomong di sini, malah makan ketupat sama opor!”
> 
> Siwon: (selesai ngunyah ayam)“Lagian gue gak boleh ikutan ngomong ...”
> 
> Kyuhyun: “Bukan gitu! Elo makan kenapa gak ngajak-ngajak gue?!”
> 
> Eka+Siwon: (Jawdrop) “!!!”
> 
> Donghae: (girang ngeliat ketupat + sayur ketupat + opor + rendang di meja)“Eh, ada makanan di sini! Kebetulan banget kita belum makan~”
> 
> Eunhyuk: “Ayo kita sikat!” (semangat 45)
> 
> Shindong: “Lupain diet dulu ah~”
> 
> Kangin: “Sikat semuanya, anak-anak!” (semangat 69 (?))
> 
> Leeteuk+Ryeowook: (sweatdrop ngeliat Kangin ngomporin anak-anak Suju) “...”
> 
> Yesung: (nyomot potongan ketupat)“Kok rasanya kayak ketupat ya?”
> 
> Henry: “Emang itu ketupat, Ge...” -_-
> 
> Heechul: “Demi badan gue yang langsing! Masa gue ngebuli Siwon di fanfic ini? EKA SINTIIIINNNNGGGG~” (teriak ala ibu tiri di telinga Sungmin)
> 
> Sungmin: “Ekaaaa~ Tanggung jawab! Elo udah bikin gue budek dengan teriakan Heechul-hyung!” (teriak ala emak-emak rempong)
> 
> Hankyung: (pundung sambil makan dipojokan) “Terus nasib gue gimana di fanfic ini?”
> 
> Kibum: (tetep kalem sambil makan ketupat) “...”
> 
> Zhou Mi: (sweatdrop ngeliat kelakuan Donghae dkk.) ‘Lama-lama gue bisa gila stadium 3 nih kalo terus-terusan begini.’ (diem-diem ngambil tiga ketupat)
> 
> Eka: “MASYA OLOH! WOI! ITU KETUPAT JANGAN DIABISIN! TAR GUE LEBARAN MAKAN APAAN??!!”
> 
> All Member Suju: “Ya makan nasilah!”
> 
> Eka: (Aura iblis keluar)“Semuanya, KELUAR DARI RUMAH GUE~! (seret oppadeul keluar) Mian, Readers. Karena ini momen lebaran, jadi sekalian saya mohon maaf karena saya update cerita lama binti ngaret, fanfic belum ada yang kelar satu pun, plus alur cerita yang ga jelas juntrungannya. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya~ #bow 180derajat #rolingkedepan   
> ... Akhir kata, comment please?”


	11. The Right Always Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —ia bunuh diri demi menyelamatkan satu nyawa.  
> (Apakah tindakannya benar?)  
> .  
> .  
> ‘Kyuhyun terputus dari pengaruh Heechul-hyung? Berarti...’  
> “—dia sudah mati.”  
> .  
> .  
> “...Karena dia telah menyelamatkanku dari maut sebelas tahun yang lalu, maka aku rela mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuknya!”  
> .  
> .  
> (Kebenaran akan selalu menang)  
> .  
> .  
> Lucifer chapter 11 (finally) is updated! XD Warning inside. DLDR.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eka’s Headnote: Maaaaaaffff~ m(_ _)m 
> 
> Saya gak tau apa yang terjadi sama saya sebulan lebih yang lalu. Saya tiba-tiba aja stuck mau nulis. Akhir-akhir ini saya jadi pemalas tingkat dewa kalau menyangkut soal menulis. Tapi saya beruntung banget ketemu sama bapak-bapak yang ngasih saya tips berguna di bis mayangsari bakti 34 seminggu yang lalu. Salah satunya dengan mengefisiensikan waktu. Oke, sekian dari penyebab saya baru update sekarang. 
> 
> Dan niat itu baru terlaksana sekarang. Salahkan Kimia UI kenapa UTSnya mencar sampai tiga mingguuuuu~ Jauh bangeeeeettt~ #bantingmeja #gilaUTS
> 
> Update epilognya sekitar seminggu atau dua minggu lagi—saya usahakan sebelum Desember. Doakan saja saya tidak banyak tugas dan halangan WB gila... Amin.  
> Maaf banget kalau ending chapter ini mengecewakan... (Dan saya baru nyadar kalau endingnya amat ‘maksa’... TTATT)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Members of Super Junior are not mine, but Gods and themselves**

**LUCIFER by Eka Kuchiki**

**Warning: AU—setting di abad ke-16, _Brothercomplex_!Siwon, _little of_ _gore_ , _death chara_ , _hints of satanic_ , OOC, ( _maybe_ ) _typo_ (s) dan _hints_ _shonen-ai_. Alur agak ruwet (tolong perhatikan tanda baca yang saya pakai. Kalau ada tulisan miring yang diketik di dalam tanda kurung, berarti isi pikiran Siwon) _Beware_! Makin banyak hal tak terduga didalamnya! **

**DON’T COPY THIS FIC WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_It’s the time for stand up—_

_Independent yourself from the darkness..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di satu ruangan gelap dan pengap, tetesan warna merah pekat jatuh ke tanah. Diikuti dengan suara berdebum punggung yang jatuh mencium tanah. Sebuah tangan tengah menggenggam batu hitam tajam yang berlumuran darah.

_—ia bunuh diri demi menyelamatkan satu nyawa._

_(Apakah tindakannya benar?)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di ruangan ke 44 dari ruang labirin, Siwon jatuh tersungkur. _Hanbok_ putih sutranya sukses berlumuran cairan merah tepat di daerah betisnya. Seringai diulas dari pemilik wajah androgini di hadapannya.

“Ada kata terakhir untuk selamat tinggal?” tanya Heechul. Seringainya makin memanjang.

Siwon meringis dan memaksa kakinya untuk berdiri tegak. Ia meringis bukan karena sabetan pedang di betisnya, tetapi karena seringai itu pertanda buruk baginya. Senyum itu makin berbahaya saat pedang hitam itu hampir menusuk jantungnya kalau saja ia tidak bersalto. Dan—

“Akh!”

_—erangan itu berhasil membuatnya terhindar dari resiko kehilangan nyawa._

Mata coklat gelap pemuda tampan itu membelakak karena melihat (mantan) sahabatnya menjerit sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya. Pedang hitam itu sempat terjatuh, tapi pedang itu kembali di genggaman tangan putih itu sekejap mata.

“Ternyata adikmu sudah terputus dari ikatanku,” bisiknya dengan nada menyindir. “Ah, biarlah! Toh aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi!”

 _‘Kyuhyun terputus dari pengaruh Heechul-_ hyung _? Berarti...’_

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Siwon, pemuda berjubah hitam itu menyunggingkan senyum miring. “Percuma saja kau menyelamatkannya. Jika adikmu sudah terputus dari pengaruhku, berarti...”

_“—dia sudah mati.”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook tegang bukan main. Kedua pemuda dihadapannya itu kini bangkit dan tengah memasang kuda-kuda penyerangan yang lebih kokoh. Dua pasang mata merah itu menatapnya garang dan siap untuk menghabisi pemuda mungil di hadapannya.

_—dan kakak angkatnya yang bodoh itu sama sekali tidak membantunya._

Kim Ryeowook menghela napas. _‘Tenang, Kim Ryeowook. Kau pasti bisa. Jangan panik.’_ Sugesti di dalam pikiran itu terus ditanam saat kedua pemuda di depannya bersiap untuk menyabetkan pedang mereka ke arahnya.

Secara refleks, kedua tangan Ryeowook yang diselimuti cahaya hijau berhasil meraih leher Donghae, menangkup kepalanya di bagian ubun-ubun, lalu menjatuhkannya ke arah belakang.  Dalam hitungan detik, tubuh itu roboh. Eunhyuk ganti menerjang Ryeowook sebagai balasannya, tetapi tangan pemuda mungil itu lebih cekatan. Ia menyergap tubuh yang tak berbeda jauh dari tingginya dan memberi perlakuan sama seperti yang ia lakukan terhadap Donghae.

“Bagus, Wookie- _ya_!”

Beberapa detik kemudian, Ryeowook tercengang melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk tak sadarkan diri. Dia sendiri tidak percaya bahwa ia bisa membuat dua orang yang tengah dirasuki aura hitam kini terbaring tak berdaya di dekat kakinya. Bukan hanya itu, cahaya hijau di tangannya mendadak lenyap terserap di dalam tubuhnya. Rajah Tree of Life mulai kehilangan cahaya hijaunya.   

“Mereka akan sadar dari pengaruh hitam itu, Wookie- _ya_ ,” Yesung tersenyum puas. Jempolnya teracung satu untuk Ryeowook. “Aksimu tadi hebat sekali!”

Senyum Ryeowook mengembang. Namun senyum itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Yesung bersiap untuk meninggalkannya. “ _Hyung_ mau kemana?”

“Aku mau ke suatu tempat. Ada yang lebih membutuhkanku di sana.”

Bagi Ryeowook, percuma dirinya menahan Yesung. Pemuda itu tetap akan pergi meninggalkannya jika ia sudah berkata demikian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan lain yang tidak kalah gelap dan pengapnya adalah ruangan ke 13 dari lorong utama. Leeteuk kini berhadapan dengan seorang yang familiar baginya, namun terasa seperti orang asing. Hanya pemuda bertubuh besar yang ditengah itu yang dikenalinya, ia tidak mengenali dua orang di samping pemuda itu.

“Kenapa—kau bisa berada di sini?” tanyanya dengan sisa keterkejutan yang tidak bisa ditutupi.

“Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu kepadamu, _Hyung_ ,” Sosok di hadapan Leeteuk menatap Leeteuk tajam. Obsidian itu bukanlah obsidian yang dikenali Leeteuk. Hanya ada sisi gelap yang menggantikan binar mata yang dikenalinya itu.

“Mereka siapa?” tanyanya dengan suara datar.

“Bawahanku yang baru saja kurekrut,” kedua tangan yang besar itu menepuk punggung Zhou Mi dan Henry. “mereka bawahan yang langsung dipilih oleh tuanku.”

 “Pakaian itu—” Suara Leeteuk mulai parau. Kenyataan bahwa Youngwoon yang dulunya baik kini berubah 180 derajat terlalu berat baginya. “...apa kau telah memihak Lucifer?”

“Aku hanya ingin membalas budi, _Hyung_ —“

“Dia hanya memanfaatkan kau, Kangin- _ah_! Harusnya kau—“

“AKU TIDAK PEDULI!” Sepasang obsidian itu berkilat marah. Pedang berkilat pun dihunuskan di depan Leeteuk.  

_“...Karena dia telah menyelamatkanku dari maut sebelas tahun yang lalu, maka aku rela mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuknya!”_

Hening sejenak menyapa mereka berempat, sampai Youngwoon menurunkan pedangnya, kemudian menepuk pundak kedua pemuda yang mengapitnya.  Mata merah menyala milik kedua pemuda di sampingnya mulai membara bersamaan dengan seringai memanjang dari si penepuk pundak.

_“Kau tidak bisa mengaturku lagi, Park Jungsoo...”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika menelusuri lorong keempat yang tengah dilaluinya. Seperti ada aura yang semakin melemah dari sisi kanannya. Bahkan aura itu seakan menggodanya untuk masuk ke sebuah ruangan di sebelah kiri lorong itu.

Mata sipitnya membelalak melihat siluet tubuh yang terbujur kaku di lantai. Darahnya berdesir ketika kakinya semakin mendekati tubuh dengan lumeran darah di sekitar leher dan kepala.

—dan ia terperanjat saat rambut coklat dan pipi pucat itu ternodai darah yang makin meluber kemana-mana.  

“K-Kyuhyun?”

Tanpa ragu lagi, Yesung berlutut dan memeriksa asal aliran darah.  Ia bersyukur dalam hati karena pernah belajar mengobati dengan tenaga dalam dari keluarga Park. Cahaya putih yang berpendar  dari tangannya siap untuk menahan aliran darah dari tengkuk Kyuhyun.  

**.**

**.**

**.**

Butuh waktu kurang dari setengah jam bagi Yesung untuk menghentikan aliran darah dari leher dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. Pemuda bermata sipit itu tidak sabar untuk membombardir Kyuhyun berbagai pertanyaan seperti: Mengapa kau bunuh diri dengan batu tajam itu? Siapa yang menyuruhmu bunuh diri? Dan sebagainya. Ia tinggal menunggu pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu sadar, lalu ia akan menumpahkan pertanyaannya.

“Kau siapa?”

_—dan pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun membuat semua pertanyaan dalam otaknya buyar._

Yesung tahu, ia dan Kyuhyun belum pernah berkenalan sebelumnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya—inisiatif untuk memperkenalkan diri.

“Kim Jongwoon. Panggil saja aku Yesung.”

Obsidian Kyuhyun menatap pemilik mata sipit dihadapannya dengan dahi berkerut bingung. Beberapa saat kemudian, wajahnya berubah campuran ekspresi terkejut dan girang.  “Oh! Apa kau temannya Siwon- _hyung_ saat dia masih berumur 13 tahun? Siwon- _hyung_ pernah memberitahu nama temannya kepadaku. Salah satunya Kim Jongwoon. Apa itu kau?”

“Iya, aku teman—HAH?”

 _‘Bukankah dia tidak ingat Siwon?’_ Yesung bertanya sendiri dalam hati. Tatapan pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengarah pada leher Kyuhyun. Ada yang tidak beres pada pemuda berkulit pucat di depannya.  _‘Jangan-jangan...’_

“Kenapa kau— _Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan leherku?”

Yesung langsung memeriksa simbol pentagram di tengkuk Kyuhyun, dengan memaksa pemuda berkulit pucat itu merundukkan badannya agar simbol itu terlihat lebih jelas. Obsidiannya membelalak melihat bekas luka torehan di tengkuk Kyuhyun. Bekas torehan batu hitam tadi ternyata merusak simbol pentagram tepat di bagian tengah bintang. Itu berarti...

“...Pengaruh Lucifer sudah terputus!” seru Yesung. Suaranya bercampur antara senang, sedikit tidak percaya, dan didominasi dengan rasa yakin yang kuat.   

Kyuhyun menepis kasar tangan Yesung dari lehernya, tapi ia tak urung penasaran juga. “Lucifer? Siapa dia?”

Yesung lupa satu hal bahwa Kyuhyun tidak tahu apapun yang berhubungan dengan dunia iluminati. Bahkan ia berani bertaruh Kyuhyun juga tidak mengetahui bahwa dirinya telah menjadi boneka sang Lucifer.

_—tapi tidak ada waktu untuk membongkar rahasia Kyuhyun dan Lucifer sekarang._

“Kenapa kita diam saja? Ayo selamatkan Siwon!”

Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar seruan Yesung yang aneh itu.  “Memangnya Siwon- _hyung_ kenapa?”

“Dia dalam bahaya,” Mata sipit Yesung tidak berkedip dan terus menatap tajam Kyuhyun. “sekarang dia menghadapi Lucifer. Kalau tidak cepat ditolong, dia bisa mati.”

Perkataan Yesung tadi membuat Kyuhyun terdiam, seperti mengalami _deja vu_. “Aneh, perkataannya  persis seperti perkataan sosok misterius yang menyuruhku menggorok tengkukku sendiri.” gumamnya pada diri sendiri.  

“Apa yang kau katakan tadi, Kyu?”

“Apa urusanmu? Dan kenapa kau memanggilku Kyu?” timpal Kyuhyun sewot.

“Ah, sudahlah! Kita harus bergegas menolong Siwon!” balas Yesung galak sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke luar ruangan.

“Hoi!” panggil Kyuhyun. Yesung menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke belakang.

“Kenapa kau masih berdiri di situ?” tanya Yesung polos melihat Kyuhyun belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

“Memangnya bisa bertarung dengan tangan kosong?” sindir Kyuhyun sambil mengacungkan kedua tangannya yang kosong. “Aku mau menggorok musuhku dengan apa?”

Yesung tersenyum maklum. Ia melemparkan pedang miliknya ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menangkap pedang bersarung perak yang tak terlalu besar itu dengan dahi mengerut bingung.

“Terus kau pakai ap—“

Tidak ada protes maupun pertanyaan lagi dari Kyuhyun karena tangan Yesung lebih gesit menariknya berteleportasi untuk menemukan Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keempat pemuda di ruang 13 terus beradu pedang dengan formasi tiga orang melawan satu orang. Sesekali pemuda bertubuh kurus di formasi satu orang itu menepis serangan dari formasi tiga orang secara bergantian.

Beruntungnya, Leeteuk bisa menusukkan titik serangan pada kedua tengkuk Zhou Mi dan Henry hingga kedua pemuda China itu jatuh ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Hanya tersisa Kim Youngwoon di hadapannya. Formasi penyerangan menjadi satu lawan satu.

“Kenapa, Kangin- _ah_?” Lagi-lagi Leeteuk menanyakan alasan yang bahkan tidak bisa dijawab oleh Youngwoon. “Kenapa kau bergabung dengan Lucifer?”

Youngwoon hanya tersenyum hambar. “Ini pilihanku, _Hyung_. Suatu pilihan yang tidak bisa kuelak lagi.” Pedang itu menyambar cepat pedang Leeteuk, hingga dua kata itu terucap pelan serupa bisikan.

 _“Mianhae,_ Hyung _.”_

.

.

.

.

.

Dua pasang kaki milik Kyuhyun dan Yesung tepat menapak di sebuah lorong yang pengap, berdebu, dan gelap tanpa adanya penerangan.  Kyuhyun hampir tidak bisa bernapas saking pengapnya lorong itu. Di depan mereka, ada sebuah pintu kokoh setinggi tiga meter. Yesung menyalakan lentera yang entah sejak kapan berada di tangannya.  

“Jangan ke sana dulu,” Tangan Yesung menarik lengan Kyuhyun yang ingin berteleportasi ke dalam ruangan. Ia menyodorkan sebuah kain berwarna merah pudar kepada pemuda berkulit pucat itu.  “Kau pakai ini.”

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi melihat penampakan kain yang menurutnya lebih pantas menjadi kain pel. “Untuk apa? Ini kan hanya kain biasa! Bulukan lagi!”

“Itu jubah ajaib, tahu! Kau pakai saja dulu sekarang!” bisik Yesung tidak sabar. Mulut Kyuhyun menggerutu panjang pendek. Namun tangannya bergerak untuk memakai jubah itu hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

“Nah! Sekarang kau jadi tidak terlihat!” ujar Yesung senang. "Ternyata masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik."

“Ini jubah... penghilang?”

“Lebih tepatnya jubah penghilang wujud.”

“Kau bisa kan berteleportasi ke dalam sendirian? Usahakan Lucifer tidak mengetahui keberadaanmu. Selama kau bisa membuat dirimu tidak terlihat, kau akan aman.”

Belum sempat Kyuhyun berkomentar, Yesung sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. 

 _‘Kenapa Siwon-_ hyung _bisa punya teman aneh kayak dia ya?’_

Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar semakin cepat saat menyadari hanya dirinya sendiri yang berada di lorong pengap nan gelap ini.  _‘Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya?’_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alih-alih menemukan Kyuhyun ataupun Siwon, Sungmin malah menemukan Ryeowook yang mengguncangkan tubuh Donghae dan Eunhyuk secara bergantian.  Wajah pemuda berwajah tirus itu panik karena tubuh yang diguncangkan tidak kunjung sadar.

“Ryeowook- _ssi_ , kenapa dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk?” tanya Sungmin.

Dan pertanyaan itu malah membuat Ryeowook menjadi semakin panik. “Aku yang membuat mereka jadi begini, Sungmin-hyung!”

 “Memangnya kau apakan mereka?”

“Aku tidak tahu! Mereka seperti dikendalikan oleh seseorang. Mereka lalu menyerangku, lalu aku refleks menyelamatkan diri dari cahaya hijau di tanganku. Tapi jadinya mereka seperti ini...”

Sungmin menatap wajah Ryeowook sekilas, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua wajah Donghae dan Eunhyuk bergantian. Ryeowook menatap pemuda imut bermata bening itu dengan tatapan bingung. Sampai pemuda mungil itu bergidik melihat pemilik bibir merah muda itu mengulas seringai.

_—ia telah melihat ‘sisi gelap’ dari Lee Sungmin._

“Caramu membangunkan orang seperti tadi salah besar. Kedua orang ini akan sadar kalau kau menarik jempol kaki mereka berdua seperti ini,” Sungmin menggenggam ibu jari kaki Donghae dengan kuat, lalu menariknya ke depan.

“ _APPO_!” jerit Donghae kesakitan. Sementara sang pelaku penyiksa ibu jari kaki hanya memasang cengiran tanpa dosa. 

“Sekarang kau lakukan itu untuk menyadarkan Eunhyuk.” suruh Sungmin pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memandang wajah Eunhyuk sekilas dengan pandangan tidak tega, kemudian menatap ragu Sungmin. “Apa tidak ada cara yang lebih lembut lagi, _Hyung_?”

 “Lakukan saja, Ryeowook- _ssi_!” kesabaran Sungmin menurun satu garis.

Sebelum kesabaran Sungmin turun satu garis lagi, Ryeowook menarik ibu jari kaki Eunhyuk sambil memejamkan mata. Dua detik kemudian, terdengar jeritan kesakitan dari Eunhyuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Kenapa kami bisa berada di sini?” tanya Donghae sambil mengurut ibu jari kaki kanannya yang masih terasa sakit.

“Kalian berada di bawah pengaruh Lucifer,” jelas Sungmin. Sepasang mata jernih itu memberikan tatapan membunuh. “Bahkan kalian hampir saja membunuh Ryeowook.”

“ _Jinjja_? _Mianhae_ , Wookie- _ya_!” seru keduanya bersamaan.

Kedua pemuda itu berpandangan satu sama lain. Mata mereka menjelajahi seluruh sudut di tempat yang minim penerangan itu, dan kemudian terdengar jeritan dari keduanya.

Donghae mencari-cari pedang perak bergagang emas miliknya. “Pedangku kemana?”

“Pedangku juga tidak ada!” seru Eunhyuk panik.

“Ternyata memang benar kalian berdua dikendalikan oleh seseorang lewat kedua pedang itu.”

Kedua Lee itu menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan apa-yang-terjadi-dengan-kami? Bangsawan tertinggi itu menghela napas, terlalu panjang waktu yang digunakan untuk menjelaskan kepada mereka berdua. Ryeowook pun mengambil jalan tengah dengan pernyataan, “Nanti akan kami jelaskan kepada _Hyungdeul_.”  

“Aku punya firasat buruk mengenai Jungsoo- _hyung_ , “ kata Sungmin dengan nada sedikit khawatir. “dan Kyuhyun—”

“Kyuhyun sudah tidak perlu dikhawatirkan lagi.” Satu suara bas memotong kalimat Sungmin.

“Jongwoon- _ssi_ (Yesung- _hyung_ )!” sahut keempat pemuda itu. Mereka langsung berdiri dan siap menyambut Yesung, namun Yesung menghampiri mereka dengan berteleportasi ke samping mereka.

“Aku cuma mau memberi peringatan! Ada yang datang ke sini, untuk membunuh ki—“

Di hadapan mereka, terdapat segerombolan pasukan berjubah hitam yang baru saja diteleportasikan ke ruangan itu. Mata merah berkilat mengancam kelima pemuda yang tidak dalam posisi siap menyerang.

“—ta.”

“ _Gamsahamnida_ atas peringatannya, Jongwoon- _ssi_ ,” Sungmin tersenyum miring, dan untuk kedua kalinya membuat ketiga pemuda di sampingnya merinding melihat senyuman itu.

_“...teman-teman, siapkan senjata kalian.”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Lebih baik kau menyerah saja, Choi Siwon,” Heechul nampaknya mulai tidak sabar untuk membunuhnya dengan ‘baik-baik’. “bertekuk lutut, serahkan jantungmu sebelum segalanya menjadi semakin menyakitkan.”

“Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?”

“Apa aku harus mempercayai keturunan yang membunuh sahabat terbaikku? Tahukah kau bahwa buah tidak pernah jatuh jauh dari pohonnya?”

Itu pertanyaan retoris dan semacam sindiran. Percuma berdialog dengan orang yang sudah membagi jiwanya dengan Lucifer. Persekutuan setan agar ia mendapatkan mediumnya untuk mengabulkan keinginan manusia menghidupkan jiwa yang telah mati adalah timbal balik yang mengerikan.

_—dan ada yang mencecoki Siwon dengan pikiran ritual hitam saat pedang yang digunakannya berbenturan dengan pedang hitam._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_(Di dalam pikirannya, ada sebelas orang yang mengelilingi sebuah simbol segitiga dari kerangka jantung-jantung dan bertintakan darah. Satu orang—yang berpredikat sebagai pemimpin ritual— berada di tengah-tengah simbol segitiga itu, merapalkan mantra dengan bahasa yang tidak diketahuinya. Dua jantung dikeluarkan dari kantung hitam yang bersimbol sama dengan tinta emas._

_Kemudian—)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bayangan dalam pikiran Siwon semakin menggila dan mulai mengacaukan penyerangannya. Satu keuntungan untuk Heechul yang semakin cepat gerakannya dan berhasil memojokkan kembali Siwon dengan menjatuhkan pedang perak di genggaman pemuda itu. Pemuda berjubah hitam itu bersiap untuk menusukkan pedang itu ke jantung Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_(Dua jantung baru itu diletakkan di luar dua kaki segitiga. Darah kembali meluap dari pergelangan tangan pemimpin ritual itu dan ditumpahkan ke arah susunan jantung itu. Mantra kembali dirapalkan._

_Kemudian—)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_‘JLEB.’_

Sebuah pedang perak tepat menembus dari punggung belakang Heechul. Darah muncrat dari dada maupun dari mulut saat pedang itu ditarik keluar. Merah tersamarkan di jubah hitam milik raga sang penguasa kegelapan yang ambruk mencium tanah. Hanya raganya yang tertusuk, sementara jiwa hitam yang keluar dari raga melayang ke luar jendela menuju cincin merah gerhana bulan.

Mata Siwon membelalak—tepatnya ingin loncat keluar dari rongga mata—karena pedang perak itu tiba-tiba saja menusuk ke punggung Heechul. Bahkan kali ini mulutnya menganga saat sesosok pemuda berkulit pucat memunculkan diri di depan matanya.

“ _Hyung_! Kau baik-baik saja kan?” tanya sosok itu.

“Kyuhyun...” Siwon tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Benarkah ini adiknya?

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum tipis kepada kakak satu-satunya itu—menyakinkan bahwa ia benar-benar nyata. Kedua Choi bersaudara kembali bertemu. Kali ini Siwon bertemu dengan Kyuhyun yang bukan sebagai orang yang terperangkap dalam dekapan Lucifer, tetapi sebagai Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

_—ia mewarisi jiwa keluarga bangsawan Choi yang cerdas dan pemberani._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kali ini fokus kedua pemuda itu bukanlah melepas rasa rindu, melainkan pada objek di dekat mereka. Heechul menatapi mereka berdua seakan ada yang mau disampaikan, tetapi sulit diucapkan. 

Siwon tidak tahu apa yang berada dipikirannya. Tapi setahunya, ia hanya bisa melihat masa depan, bukan membaca pi—

“Yang... membaca pikiranku... adalah Kyuhyun... Ia...bisa bertelepati... dan mentransferkan pikiranku ... kepadamu...” kata Heechul dengan terbata-bata.

_—kiran?_

_Ternyata selama ini Lucifer telah mengekang bakat supranatural Kyuhyun._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_(Siwon tahu betul ruangan ini. Ruangan yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah sebuah ruang aula besar milik keluarga bangsawan Kim. Keluarga bangsawan yang dulunya dikenal dengan kekuatannya serta kemampuan spiritual yang tinggi, bahkan dianggap sebagai tangan kanan kerajaan Seoul sebelum akhirnya kedudukan tersebut digeser oleh keluarga bangsawan Choi._

_Namun di atas langit masih ada langit. Nama besar mereka pun mengalami keterpurukan. Mereka gagal melaksanakan misi dari kerajaan Seoul untuk membersihkan ritual hitam iluminati di hutan Neunggok yang sudah lama meresahkan masyarakat sekitar.  Bukan hanya itu, misi yang gagal itu juga merenggut nyawa Hangeng dan keluarganya—keluarga Han._

_—desas-desus itu tidak akan tersebar ke sebagian besar wilayah Korea Selatan apabila tidak ada pemantiknya._

_Ada seorang penghianat dari keluarga bangsawan Choi. Penghianat itulah yang membalikkan fakta bahwa kematian keluarga Han didalangi oleh keluarga bangsawan Choi yang menyabotase arah jalur pembersihan. Dan fakta palsu itu didukung dengan berita kebetulan, ‘Keluarga bangsawan Choi diangkat sebagai tangan kanan kerajaan Seoul, menggantikan posisi keluarga bangsawan Kim yang telah dicabut kedudukannya sebagai bangsawan tertinggi.’_

_—dan ekspresi itu bisa berarti lain pada hari yang lain._

_“Keluarga bangsawan Choi yang menyebabkan kita semua menjadi kalangan biasa!”_

_Wajah-wajah di ruang aula itu makin menegang. Suasana hening mencekam saat seorang berjubah hitam menatap mereka semua dengan mata merah nyalang meradang. Pemimpin mereka—seorang yang dibalut jubah hitam itu—mulai disulut amarah. Bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan sebuah titah penuh kebencian._

_“Aku tahu bagaimana kita merebut kembali kekuasaan kita!”_

_Para bawahan yang duduk mengitari meja aula pun menatap serius atasan mereka. Jika atasan mereka sudah berbicara seperti itu, maka mereka mutlak mengerjakan apa yang dititahkan oleh atasan mereka._

_“ **Putra bungsu** keluarga bangsawan **Choi** adalah **titisan iblis** ,”_

_“—bunuh dia.”_

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

_Latar tempat berpindah di depan kamar Heechul saat ia berumur lima belas tahun. Siwon melihat sendiri raut wajah Heechul remaja yang campur aduk. Rasa tidak percaya, sedih, marah, dan kecewa menjadi satu saat tuan besar Kim memberikan pesan kepadanya agar tidak mendekati dirinya dan keluarganya beserta alasannya. Alasan yang paling kuat menohok remaja berkulit putih itu adalah kematian Hangeng, sahabatnya dari China yang sanga ia sayangi._

_Saat tuan besar Kim keluar dari kamar anak tunggalnya, ia kembali melihat ke celah di balik pintu kamar Heechul. Kali ini ada Heechul dan seorang pemuda bertopeng dengan jubah hitam yang membalut tubuhnya._

**[“Aku bisa mengembalikan nyawanya jika kau mau.”**

**“Nyawa Hangeng maksudmu?”**

**“Ya. Bahkan kau bisa membalaskan dendammu pada keluarga bangsawan Choi.”**

**“Ta-tapi, Siwon itu sahabatku!”**

**“Aku tahu isi hatimu berbeda sekali dengan ucapanmu barusan,” Suara pemuda asing itu terdengar mengintimidasi. “Kau membenci Siwon kan?”**

**Heechul terkejut setengah mati. Pemuda bertopeng itu tahu bahwa dirinya membenci semua keluarga bangsawan Choi.** **  
**

**—dan ia membenci Siwon yang telah merebut semua sahabatnya, termasuk Hangeng.** **  
**

 

**“Siapa kau?”**

**“Aku adalah Lucifer,**

**—iblis yang dipilih untuk menuruti keinginan seseorang.”**

**“Ulurkan tanganmu, dan aku akan mewujudkan dendam serta keinginanmu.”**

**Walaupun pemuda bertopeng mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah iblis, Heechul tetap mengulurkan tangannya. Membiarkan sejumlah aura hitam mengalir di dalam tubuh kurus remaja itu hingga tubuh pemuda bertopeng itu merasuk seluruhnya ke dalam medium barunya.]**

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

_Latar berpindah lagi ke sebuah markas pertahanan kerajaan Seoul. Kerabat dekat Heechul, Kim Youngwoon, memang orang yang setia di sampingnya. Ia sama sekali tidak membantah saat mendapat perintah untuk mengajak orang-orang masuk ke dalam bagiannya._

_Hanya keluarga bangsawan Park dan keluarga paranormal istana Kim yang menolak secara terang-terangan untuk ikut ke dalam barisannya. Padahal kedua keluarga itu adalah pemegang kekuatan supranatural terkuat di Korea Selatan selain keluarganya dan keluarga bangsawan Choi._

_—dan kedua keluarga besar itu pun menerima akibatnya._

_Keluarga bangsawan Park difitnah telah membunuh Raja Seoul lewat ramuan obat mereka.  Tuan dan Nyonya Park dibunuh di suatu pemukiman dekat hutan Neunggok, dan meninggalkan putra semata wayang mereka, Park Jungsoo._

_Lain halnya dengan keluarga paranormal istana Kim. Kim Jongwoon melarikan diri dari istana setelah kematian ibunya._

_Tak sampai waktu seminggu untuk menunggu, dimulailah invasi besar-besaran di manor keluarga bangsawan Choi._

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

_Latar tempat yang berpindah-pindah secara acak kini berubah menjadi halaman depan rumahnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dengan dibantu oleh pasukan kegelapan di bawah pengaruh Lucifer, manor keluarga bangsawan Choi habis terbakar.  Tuan besar Choi dan Nyonya besar Choi telah terbunuh dengan dibakar hidup-hidup. Sebagian besar pelayan dan pengawal manor juga habis di lalap jago merah._

_Sebagian kecil di antara mereka mengiringi kepergian dua penunggang di atas satu kuda hitam. Mereka berusaha menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri sekaligus dua majikan kecil mereka._

_Saat itulah Siwon seperti melihat mimpi buruknya untuk kedua kalinya. Yang bisa ia lakukan mengetahui kedua orangtuanya meninggal hanyalah membawa kabur dirinya dan adiknya agar mereka berdua tidak mati sia-sia. Teriakan dari kaum berjubah hitam itu membahana di telinganya._

_“Bakar! **Bakar rumahnya**!”_

_“Dimana anak **terkutuk** itu?”_

_“Itu—dia dibawa pergi oleh pemuda penunggang kuda hitam itu!” Satu telunjuk dari kawanan jubah hitam itu mengarah ke sekelabat bayangan yang telah lenyap ditekan gelapnya hutan._

_“Kejar dia!”_

_“Jangan sampai lolos!”_

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

_Kemudian datanglah scene yang (paling) tidak ditunggu-tunggu Siwon. Ia bisa melihat pergulatan terakhirnya dengan maut yang memihak dirinya. Ia bisa melihat dirinya dengan leher terputus. Sementara sang adik yang mati-matian dilindunginya sekarat._

_Tapi Siwon melihat semuanya, saat sang adik didekati oleh sesosok remaja yang diketahui bernama Kim Heechul. Ia menyunggingkan senyum, tetapi bukan seperti senyum Heechul yang ia kenal._

_—itu adalah senyum sang Lucifer._

**_(“Bagaimana kalau aku mengambil jiwamu yang setengah lagi? Itulah syaratnya—“_ **

**_“—kalau kau ingin kakakmu hidup kembali.”)_ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di satu ruangan lain, seorang pemuda bertubuh kurus berhasil menusuk bagian perut kiri pemuda bertubuh besar.  Darah muncrat membasahi jubah hitam dan berakhir dengan tetesan di lantai tanah. Tubuh itu pun jatuh berdebam.

“Maaf, Kangin- _ah_...” bisik Leeteuk sambil melirik ke arah pedangnya yang berlumuran darah. Pandangan matanya menyesal.

Tapi Youngwoon tidak menyesal. Ia sudah memilih jalannya sendiri. “Bukan salahmu, _Hyung_... Ini... sudah resikoku...”

Obsidian Leeteuk tidak lepas memandang saat tubuh besar yang terbaring di tanah mulai lenyap terbawa angin. Youngwoon sudah tidak ada lagi di hadapannya ketika kedua pemuda di depannya mulai sadar dan terbangun perlahan.

“Kau siapa?” tanya pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang baru sadarkan diri itu. Alisnya naik satu.

“Aku Leeteuk,” Leeteuk memperhatikan kedua wajah pemuda dihadapannya dengan dahi berkerut bingung.  “Kalian berdua sepertinya bukan orang Korea.”

Kedua pemuda itu mengangguk perlahan. Yang lebih muda dan berwajah imut memandang si tinggi dengan tatapan perkenalkan-dirimu-kepadanya.

“Aku Zhou Mi,” Zhou Mi menunjuk dirinya sendiri, kemudian beralih ke pemuda bermata sipit di sampingnya. “dan ini adikku, Henry. Kami dari China.”

Leeteuk menyunggingkan senyum kepada kedua pemuda China itu. “Kalian berdua mau ikut denganku?”

Zhou Mi menatap Henry—meminta pendapatnya. “Bagaimana, Henry?”

“Sepertinya dia orang yang baik,” jawab Henry tanpa ragu. Bibirnya mengulas senyum. “Kita ikut saja dengannya, _Gege_.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musuh mereka yang tersisa tiba-tiba lenyap tanpa jejak. Bukan hanya itu, tubuh-tubuh yang bergelimpangan di lantai juga menghilang tanpa bekas.  Suatu pertanda baik untuk mereka berlima.

“Pegang lenganku!” perintah Sungmin pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk. “Lebih baik kita berteleportasi dari sini. Sekaligus mencari Siwon dan Jungsoo- _hyung_.”

Donghae dan Eunhyuk berpegangan pada lengan Sungmin, sementara  Yesung dengan sigapnya menggenggam tangan Ryeowook. Mereka berlima berteleportasi meninggalkan tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon tidak melihat lagi gulungan rol memori sepuluh tahun dari Heechul. Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya—mengisyaratkan pemuda tinggi tegap itu untuk mendekat. Ada malaikat maut di antara mereka bertiga.

Obsidian Heechul menerawang ke arah cincin merah  di langit yang mulai memudar. Waktunya sudah hampir habis. “Itu... adalah isi... kenanganku...”

“—Aku... minta... maaf...”

“Hyung... bertahanlah...” Siwon tidak tega melihat ekspresi sahabatnya yang bersiap untuk memeluk maut. Tapi raut wajah Heechul tenang, bukan seperti orang sekarat pada umumnya.

“Selamat... tinggal... semuanya...”

Sepasang obsidian itu menutup sempurna. Ekspresi yang tertinggal di wajah Heechul bukanlah seringai menahan sakit ataupun senyum kecut akibat kekalahan...

_—namun senyum tulus karena ada seseorang yang tengah menunggunya di atas langit._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_—and the right always win._

**.**

**.**

**[Wait for the epilogue in the next chapter]**

**.**

**.**

 

Disclaimer: Jubah penghilang wujud © Jubah tak nampak © Harry Potter © JK Rowling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eka’s Notes:
> 
> [1] Inget gak pas yang Heechul dkk melakukan ‘ritual minum darah’ itu? Saya sempat menjabarkan Heechul menyusun keempat jantung menjadi simbol iluminati. Jika ditambah dua jantung, maka lima jantung itu akan diletakkan pada lima titik seperti bintang, dan satu jantung di bagian tengah. Jadi kayak pentagram. (gak usah dibayangin lebih detil. Saya sendiri aja takut ngebayanginnya.) Kenapa harus Siwon dan Kibum? Karena mereka orang terdekat Heechul yang masih hidup. Upacara ritual memang harus menumbalkan orang terdekat. DX 
> 
> [2] Buat para readers yang minta Kyu jangan jadi lemah udah saya kabulkan. Meskipun saya yakin gaje sangat hasilnya... (pundung sambil meluk Kris (?)) Saya juga gak mau Kyukyu jadi ngerepotin orang melulu. Tapi paling enak sih nyiksa Kyu— *dicekik Kyu* Untuk Heechul, saya serahkan kepada anda. Anda berpikir Heechul di sini jahat atau tidak, semua terserah anda. :)
> 
> [3] Berasa gak sih action-nya makin gak nendang? *disate rame-rame* *WB dua bulan, action-nya malah tambah gak nendang*
> 
>  
> 
> -Sesi Curcol Gaje-
> 
>  
> 
> -BRANG! PRANG! TRANG!-
> 
> Siwon : Ya Tuhan! Ada perang apa di luar?!” (lari keluar) 
> 
> Eka: “Paling Wookie-oppa dll ngebanting panci lagi. Anyway, gue mau promosi nih.”
> 
> Kyuhyun: “Ini anak satu malah gak nyambung... -_- Promosi apaan? Lo beneran buka toko di pasar Glodok?”
> 
> Eka: “Kenapa pikiran Kyu-oppa selalu ke situ? -_- Gue kan jualan pulsa, bukan jualan komputer!”
> 
> Siwon: (datang lagi) “Lagian juga ngapain jualan pulsa di Glodok? Di UI emangnya gak bisa?” 
> 
> Eka: “Ini orang satu malah tambah nggak nyambung...” -_-
> 
> Kris: (Datang pakai jubah merah sambil megang boneka alpaca) Hello readers! Udah tau event yang namanya IFA (Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2012)? Ayo! Nominasikan fanfic favorit kalian di Fanfiction.net atau di Archiveofourown.com! Kenapa saya baru promosi sekarang? Salahkan Eka yang bodoh ini kenapa baru update sekarang. (ngelambai ke arah Siwon + Kyuhyun) Good bye, Siwon-hyung, Kyuhyun-hyung! Salam dari Chanyeol!” (Ngilang sambil ngedipin mata)
> 
> Siwon: (Cengo) “Itu siapa tadi yang pake jubah merah?”
> 
> Kyuhyun: “Meneketehe. Tiang listrik nyasar kali.” 
> 
> Eka: (Mangap) “Itu tadi bukan bias gue kan?”
> 
> Siwon: “Bukannya bias lo itu gue?”
> 
> Eka: “Idih. Situ pede gila. Gue punya tiga bias di EXO kalee~ Luhan, Suho, sama Kris. Kris itu yang mirip banget sama tiang listrik berjubah merah tadi!”
> 
> Siwon: “Buset, banyak amat! Satu aja kali mbak biasnya~”
> 
> Kyuhyun: (langsung nyadar) “Eka geblek! ITU TADI KRIS TAU!”
> 
> Eka: (mangap tambah lebar) “EBUSET! GAK MUNGKIN ITU KRIIISSS~ “
> 
> Kyuhyun: ”Itu Kris, geblek!”
> 
> Eka: “Baekhyun!”
> 
> Kyuhyun: “Suho!”
> 
> Eka: “D.O, Sehun!”
> 
> Kyuhyun: “Kai, Lay, Tao!”
> 
> Eka: “Chanyeol, Luhan, Xiumin, Chen—“
> 
> Siwon: “Ini dua anak kenapa jadi absen member EXO! WOI! UDAHAN WOI! KALO LO BERDUA GAK BERHENTI NGEGAJE, GUE BAKALAN BERHENTI MAIN DI FANFIC INI! BIARIN AJA DIGANTUNGIN SATU CHAPTER! CUMA EPILOG INI!”
> 
> Kyuhyun: “Ga bisa gitu dong, Hyung! LO GAK PERNAH MIKIRIN NASIB ORANG SIH! (ngambil pedang) MAJU LO KALO BERANI! GUE GANTUNGIN HIDUP LO DI SINI!” 
> 
> Siwon: “OKAI! SIAPA TAKUT?” (ngambil pedang juga)
> 
> Eka: (bengong liat Perang dunia ke-3 Siwon vs Kyuhyun) “Wokeh, karena Baginda Choi Siwon sudah OOC stadium 4, dan Cho Kyuhyun sudah bisa diresmikan menjadi pasien rumah sakit jiwa, mari kita tutup sesi curcol gaje yang semakin gaje ini. Tinggal satu chapter lagi, fanfic ini— (panci melayang) ADAW! SIAPA YANG NIMPUKIN GUE PAKE PANCI?!” (ngambil pedang, ikutan perang)
> 
> Kai: (sweatdrop liat perang dunia ke-3 season 2) “Akhir kata... Comment?” ^_^’
> 
> P.S.1: Buat yang udah nominasiin fic ini di IFA 2012, JEONGMAL KAMSAHAMNIDAAA~ :’) Makasih banyaaakkk~ Maaf banget saya udah ngecewain kalian dengan update lamaaa... Saya akan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk chapter terakhirnya, yakni epilog~... :)
> 
> P.S.2: KENAPA GUE JADI NISTAIN KRIS DENGAN BONEKA ALPACA?! #gigitbantal #pengenpunyabonekaalpaca


End file.
